Irreconcilable Differences
by AnonyCullen
Summary: Welcome to the city of Miami. Where the days are hot & the nights are even hotter. The city where money buys you everything. Where the divorce rate is high, silicone is a necessity & sex is a game. Let's Play. collaboration with AnonySwan
1. Chapter 1

Story Notes:

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything related to Twilight and sadly that means Edward. Although he owns us.**

Wanna sip a mojito with us on the beach? Come visit us edwardsmynautylawyer (dot) blogspot (dot) com

**AnonySwan:** I must give a shout out to my pervy girls. Without them, I would just be a perv all by myself and that would just be sad. My Brit Boys, without them my girlie bits would be oh so bored. And I raise my drink to the one person who is my other half, without her, none of this would've been possible. I can't wait to sit on the beach with you and drive back in the Volvo. :)

**AnonyCullen:** Much love to my BL gals. Twicon, roadtrips, delayed flights, all nighters, liquor in QT/Starbucks cups. You know who you are. Even more love to my Cub fan, without you Miami wouldn't be as hot and my mornings at work would be very dull.

Kisses all over to our beta: Tammy! Thanks for keeping our 'secret' safe!

* * *

Authors' Notes:

**AnonySwan:** ::Singing:: 'Party in the city where the heat is on. All night, on the beach till the break of dawn. Welcome to Miami. Buenvenidos a Miami.'  
**AnonyCullen:** Takes another sip of her mojito and groans. AnonySwan ... is Will Smith really necessary?  
**AnonySwan:** I'm just trying to set the pace and get in the _mood_ for our story!  
**AnonyCullen:** Speaking of _moods_, my head is throbbing.  
**AnonySwan:** Maybe you should've laid off the pina coladas and fruity drinks?  
**AnonyCullen:** Well excuse me for getting in the '_mood'_. It i_s_ Miami after all! ::Looks at a nice piece of meat walking along the beach:: See?  
**AnonySwan:** Mmm, the heat. The bods. The heat. The beaches. _The heat._ ::wiggles eyebrows::  
**AnonyCullen:** Are you really going to add innuendos every chance you can?  
**AnonySwan:** Are you just learning this about me now?  
**AnonyCullen:** ::Sighs::

* * *

**EPOV - The 'Eve' Of.**

_Thwack._

"Ah! Yes!"

My palm meet a handful of smooth succulent flesh. The slight stinging sensation in my fingers sent my body into an erotic overdrive. The sound of her slight yelp caused my erection to harden even more, filling up her already tight frame.

_Thud. Thud._

The pounding in my head was rhythmical, helping me to forget where I was; helping me to cope with all the drama that had been taking front stage in my life. Blood coursed through my veins heavily. I could feel my heart beat in time with my head as it banged against its cavity. I gasped for a solitary breath.

_Thwack._

I was greedy, I couldn't help but smack her beautifully rounded ass again, a slight feeling of pride tingling in my stomach when I saw the unmistakable red outline of my hand on her flesh.

_Thud._

Despite the pounding against my head, I felt good; my mind, my body - everything. I felt as if I didn't have a care in the world. With each thud I felt a little more tension release from my body. With every thrust of my hips, little amounts of stress freed themselves from my mind. Every pant, every lick, every nibble cleansed my soul a little more.

"Ungh."

"Oh shit."

Oh shit indeed. I listened to her scream, the dirtiness of her words pooling out of her seemingly innocent mouth. My head was pounding so hard, I felt as if I had my own personal drum-line.

"Oh, God, you feel so . . . ungh . . . so fucking good."

I had to see her, had to watch her face, had to memorize her features as she reached her ecstasy. Grabbing her tiny waist I rolled her to her back, listening to her slight whimper at the momentary loss of pleasure.

She was exquisite. She was different than what I was used to. Her body was more petite, more real. _More fucking perfect._ I grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head letting her beautiful chestnut hair tangle between my fingers before plunging into her again. The slightest moan escaped my lips. Fuck . . . perfection.

Her eyes were closed, her lips were parted, and her breath came in erratic gasps. Her breath was heaven; sweet honey mixed with a few remnants of the aged tequila she had been sipping. Sweat gathered on her skin, sliding our bodies beautifully together, dampening the sheets.

"Ungh . . . oh yes, yes!"

I felt her body arch below me. Her beautifully formed breasts pushed against my bare chest. I groaned in pleasure, taking a taut peak into my mouth and sucking greedily while thrusting my hips harder, trying to set the beat to a faster song.

"Mmmm, yes."

She crossed her legs around my waist, imprisoning me within her silky thighs. She tilted her hips, drawing my throbbing cock deeper into her, and met my rhythm with thrusts of her own. I felt her legs tighten around my hips, pulling me closer. Her breath rang heavy in my ear, sending an erotic sensation down my spine.

I removed my lips from her puckered nipple to kiss her swollen lips. I wanted to swallow her moans and feel the vibrations as she called out to me. _Moan again I begged internally, just please fucking moan._

"Ungh. Right there." _She was putty beneath my skillful hands._

Her breath came in pants as her muscles started to quiver. She clamped down harder on my cock. She was close.

"I'm going to . . . I'm gonna . . ." _You are most certainly not._ I am not fucking finished with you.

I was all too certain that the moment she came, I would lose myself along with her. I wasn't in the slightest bit ready to release myself from her. I needed her warmth, needed to feel the comfort of her pulsating walls against me.

I was one greedy, selfish bastard.

Abruptly, my hand released the small, delicate wrist that it had been holding above her head. I brought my palm to her mouth and clasped it over her soft, pink lips. She pouted against me and struggled slightly.

"I'm not done with you yet," I mouthed huskily into her ear.

Her eyes opened suddenly; surprised. Her beautiful chocolate irises gazed into mine pleading for release. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were swollen. Evidence of the bite marks from earlier in the night marred the alabaster skin of her neck.

She looked innocent, beautiful, and amazing. I felt her body shudder below me. I moved my hand from her perfect mouth, letting my fingertips revel in the feel of her succulent skin. A slight whimper escaped her parted lips. Her deep brown eyes penetrated through mine. She was begging; begging me for more.

_Of course she's begging for you._

I groaned, while grabbing her hips and reversed our position yet again; I needed to be deeper within her, I craved more than what I already had. The damp sheets felt sticky against my skin, as my back met the bed. She sat over me with her knees straddling my hips, her torso shaking slightly. She was innocent and naive and at the moment she was mine. She was glorious to behold. Her hair was tousled, the hot scorching Miami heat matting it down to her head. Her eyes were hooded and her perfectly sized breasts raised and lowered with each labored breath.

I reached a hand to her chin and traced a line to the back of her head. Roughly grabbing a handful of hair, I pulled her face towards mine, smashing her lips onto my own. I inhaled her scent; tasted her skin. Exquisite. I needed more. I finally needed my release.

"Fuck me," I whispered in her hair, groaning as I felt her shift her knees, sinking down on my length.

My eyes lulled back into my head as she now set our rhythm. She was in full control. I watched as she maneuvered her body in a goddess-like fashion. Her breasts bounced up and down playfully, begging me to touch them. A subtle sheen of sweat had gathered in the pool of her neck, daring me to lick it away. Her hair was flailing wildly about her shoulders, beckoning me grab it. Her eyes fluttered and her lips pursed in a perfect pout. She leaned back, sliding deeper onto me, grasping my thighs behind her with her hands.

_Oh shit, she was so damn good._

My fingers dug into her hips, burying my shaft to its hilt. Her eyes flew open; her lips now splayed in a perfect 'o'. Her rhythm was beautiful, methodical and pleasing, but I needed _more_. I was crossing into savage territory quickly.

I started pounding into her wildly, refusing to fall behind the furious pace she was now trying to set. My groans of pleasure turned to grunts of exertion. Her gasps turned into screams of pleasure. They met mine creating our own chorus. Together we were reaching our heaven; tantalizing our breaking points.

It started in my toes -- that slight twinge -- sinking its way through my calf, into my knees and tickling my thighs. I felt her hands leave my thighs, reaching up to tease and taunt her own fleshy nipples.

"I want to see your face when you come", she whispered, her first audible words since she had found herself in my bed.

_Fuck._

_Me._

Her words sent me into a flight of ecstasy. My body was a tense chord, waiting to snap.

_Oh God, here I come._

* * *

**BPOV - The 'Morning' Of.**

_Thud. Thud._

The pounding in my head was deafening. My head was swimming in it's own sea, lost in a drunken abyss. Every muscle in my body ached. Fifty-pound weights were taped to my eyelids, gluing them in place.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

My mouth felt as if I had consumed a pound of sand for a midnight snack. Swallowing wasn't feasible. My stomach flipped within itself, becoming its own personal circus acrobat trying to master the trapeze.

_Thud._

_Oh god was I hungover?_

"Water."

The stern voice jolted me from my thoughts. I sat up in bed quickly, my head trying to catch up. The linen sheets stuck to my skin as nauseous waves assaulted my body.

I opened my eyes to a seemingly impatient man, his stance rigid. A towel was tied around his lower torso. Water droplets clung to his smooth chest; his muscles flexed in his stomach. The curtains were still drawn closed, however the faint rays of sun shined brilliantly off his auburn colored hair. His face was smooth. He looked young, his eyes mirrored that of a child, however his strong features made him look worn. Yet, he was still the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on. He held his right arm out, extending a crystal glass filled with bubbling water in my direction.

_God he's beautiful._

He rolled his eyes as if reading my thoughts, cleared his throat and pushed the glass closer my direction. "Water or not?"

My fingers trembled as I took the glass from him. He eyed me carefully as I brought the glass to my lips, feeling immediate relief as the cool water ran down my scratchy throat. "Thanks," I murmured.

"Don't mention it," he grumbled.

I eyed the room. Everything looked over-priced and much more than I could ever afford on my measly barely-there budget. The walls were painted a light sage green trimmed with cream, not a color most men would choose. The hardwood floors gleamed brightly even in the dim light. The bed was marvelous, a sturdy sleigh bed carved out of dark cherry wood, it took up a quarter of the room. Feather pillows surrounded me in every direction. The cream linen sheets were soft, matching the trim on the walls and the comforter was obviously made of high priced down. Even through the closed windows I could feel the warm sticky Miami heat and the sound of waves crashing into the shore.

I eyed him as he walked around the room effortlessly, his towel riding lower on his hips with each pass. I tried to speak; to ask him his name, or how I ended up in his bed, but my mouth was trapped shut. I wanted to ask him if we had engaged in any 'personal' activities the night before, but the dulling ache in my lower region solidified the deal. I didn't have to ask, I knew what I had done. I gently placed the cup between my legs in the sheets, and toppled my head to my hands groaning. _Dammit Bella. You've never had a one night stand in your life, and you wait until now? The eve of your divorce?_

"Try not to spill any water, those are Charlotte Bespoke," he spoke sternly eying me from the edge of the bed.

"Charlotte who?" I asked, wrapping my hand around water glass and placing it on a bedside table, taking notice of a fresh bouquet of flowers arranged perfectly in a delicate glass, crystal vase.

He gave an irritated sigh. "Charlotte Thomas Bespoke."

I rolled my shoulders, perching my eyebrows quizzically.

"The sheets," he pointed towards me dully. "They cost a fortune. I don't have the time to deliver them to the cleaners, and the maid doesn't arrive until later this week."

I nodded, still not completely comprehending the big fuss about sheets. Wow, _such a dick._

He spoke again, gruffly. "You can take a shower if you'd like, but be quick about it. I've got a rather long and important day at work. I can't afford to be late on your account."

I scowled behind his back. "No thanks."

"Suit yourself," he mouthed as he opened the doors to a rather exquisite armoire in the corner of the room. He pulled out a perfectly pressed suit; light pin-stripe, complete with a matching tie. He continued to rummage, finding black socks, and a crisp, clean button down shirt. Suddenly I felt foolish, sitting in his bed without a bit of clothes. I didn't need to make this morning anymore uncomfortable than it already was, so I dragged my feet from under the covers dangling them over the edge of the bed. My first foot hadn't had the chance to feel the coolness of the hardwood floor when I saw the towel slink away from his torso, his freshly washed flesh on full view.

Obviously my gasp had been quite audible, as a cocky grin was displayed on his face as he turned my direction. His gaze didn't break as he nonchalantly draped the suit over the side of a chair next to the bed. My heart started to beat uncontrollably as he padded his way across the floor and his beautiful stature didn't waiver. He looked that of a lion and I had suddenly become his morning meal. His fingertips reached the end of the bed, taking hold of the sheets I was wrapped in. He pulled them away in a fluid motion, leaving my naked body exposed to the coolness of the room.

"Mmmm fucking hot, Babe. Does watching me dress get you wet?" he whispered huskily into my neck as he nipped at my flesh.

"No," I whispered back, trying to pull away. I had made an error last night, I didn't need to make another.

His warm hands grabbed at my hips, firmly holding them to the soft mattress. He leaned forward, pressing himself against me, my body feeling every inch of his. His skin was still damp, warm and musky. My mind was reeling, telling me to leave, but his fingertips digging into my skin sent a unmistakable sensation down my spine. I pulled against him again; giving a good effort before a whimper escaped my lips.

He pulled away from his assault on my neck, his eyes bore into mine. "What, you fuck me last night and now you play shy this morning? That's fine baby, I am into role-playing."

_Baby? Where in the hell did this guy get off?_

"I thought you couldn't be late?" I mocked. Every last ounce of energy I had formed in my palms. I placed them against his chest to give one last heave when I felt his lips brush against my own. My will dissipated, lost in a state of reverie. Despite his seemingly pompous, cold nature, his lips were warm and soft; welcoming even. His kiss was passionate, not greedy. I could taste the slightest bit of mint . . .of English breakfast tea and honey. I couldn't resist him anymore. He took full notice as my body succumbed to his, letting his arms that once held my hips graze across my vulnerable flesh. His mouth left mine, and trailed lower. He moaned into my skin, rubbing himself slightly against my leg as he continued planting chaste, open mouth kisses along my breasts. His dick twitched against me and another soft whimper escaped my lips.

"A little quickie won't hurt. Besides you're too fucking hot to waste."

I should have been upset; pissed at his nasty words. Instead a fire was set ablaze. It had been years since Mike had pleasured me. For the past year I had barred sex between us completely, becoming for all intents and purposes, celibate. Besides, I could barely remember last night. As long as I was here, he could at least give me a little souvenir.

Feeling a sudden flood of bravery, my hands grasped at his hair, knotting itself between my fingers and I pushed his head downwards. I felt him smile into my stomach as his tongue flicked against my skin. The lower he trailed, the tighter my hands wove themselves into his silky strands. His groans became louder with each passing second, causing my core to set ablaze.

_Fuck it._

"Touch me," I nearly begged at his mercy. "Please . . . just touch me."

He smiled into my stomach again, not even bringing his eyes to look at me. "Mmmm, that's what I thought."

_Dammit, he was an arrogant, cocky asshole!_

My negative thoughts were short lived when I felt his warm tongue reach out to lick my sensitive flesh. My hips bucked from the bed, colliding with his face. I had expected him to lightly tease me with his hands, saving all the pleasure for himself, not this. He let out a low guttural moan before grabbing my hips and pushing me to the bed. "Excited much?" he mocked as his tongue continued to send me into oblivion. Under his firm hold, I was stationary on the bed. My hands wove tighter yet into his hair to the point I thought he would call out in pain. However, the more I twisted his soft locks in my tiny fingers, the more I was pleasured. My whimpers turned into soft moans, my moans into loud cries. The more I bucked and twisted away from his grasp, the more pleased he seemed to be with himself.

I closed my eyes tightly feeling the fire that was burning in my core, slowly making its way into the soft pit of my stomach. The nauseous feeling was now replaced by unabated bliss. I was close.

He moaned into my flesh, causing my eyes to burst open in pleasure. I propped myself on my elbows, needing to see him, deciding my orgasm would be much more intense if I could catch a glimpse of his gorgeous face. He moaned again when he realized my actions, and let go of my hip, sliding a hand up my stomach. His hand found my breast, tugging at it slightly before giving the taut nipple a rather hard pinch. My body shivered below him, and I felt him stifle a laugh. His hand continued upwards, giving my neck a quick tug before placing his finger into my mouth. My lips reacted immediately sucking and nipping at his fingertip, my own grin forming when his lust filled moans echoed in the room.

_God, I am so close._

My body suddenly felt light like it did when I always came -- weightless. My head lulled to the side, bouncing off my shoulders.

I opened my eyes to see four large pictures gleaming at me from the wall. They were hung above the massive headboard in a square shaped pattern. All four pictures had the same two people in them. The man who was currently between my legs, looking perfect, but not smiling in the least. To his side sat a beautiful blond woman, smiling ear to ear. She was dressed impeccably, her hair was perfect, and the largest diamond ring I had ever seen sat proudly on her finger.

_...Diamond ring?_

Sage green walls. Feminine. Fresh bouquet of flowers next to the bed. Feminine.

My hands let go of the gorgeous man's hair, fluttering to my mound where his finger still slipped between my lips. I grabbed his hand, and felt. One, two, three, four fingers over. My fingertips grazed against something smooth.

_Oh shit._

I pushed his head away, my almost orgasm taking a backseat in my mind. I hurled myself from the bed, causing him to topple down to the floor in a crash.

"What the fuck?!" he yelled as I rummaged through the room for my clothes, trying to hide my now reddening face. I felt like such a fool bedding with a married man. Granted, I too was married, but my divorce proceeding was today. 'Technically' that didn't count.

"Pictures . . . sage green . . . flowers!" I stammered not able to get my words out clear.

"What?" he asked as he pulled himself from the floor, grabbing his towel and rubbing his back in the process. "What in fucks sake are you jabbering about?"

"Ring . . . finger . . . she . . . you . . . you're married!" I burst pulling my dress over my exposed body.

His eyes trailed from me to the silver plated ring. He grabbed at it, twisting it on his finger as he pulled himself from the floor. He stood, only to look at me again, his eyes clouded. For a moment they seemed soft, as if begging for forgiveness, pleading for some type of mercy. Then, they turned cold, the softness dissipated. His stance went rigid. He followed my gaze to the pictures above the headboard and chuckled.

"So you let me fuck you under these last night, but now you're too good for it?" His Cheshire cat grin covered his face again.

I wasn't playing his game anymore, this time his coy abilities wouldn't work on me. "Yes!" I screamed, as I marched passed him towards the door, shoving away his hands as they reached for my waist.

He continued to yell as he chased me through his massive house. "Come on baby, I thought you knew. You were looking right at those last night when I had you bent over!"

I ran down several corridors, horrified at the thought I might be lost before I came to a door that overlooked the beach. Luckily my purse and shoes were thrown on the floor from the previous nights' excursion; whatever the hell we did.

"Oh go . . . go . . .go fuck yourself!" I yelled, struggling to get the words out. I grabbed my purse and ran towards the door, tripping as I tried to pull my stiletto on. Fucking stupid Cynthia's shoes.

He let out a loud boisterous laugh as I flung open the heavy door. "Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out kid!" I heard him snicker as the door latched behind me.

Tears stung my eyes as I ran through a massive patio, taking full note the sun was already up and that I was going to be late for my pending appointment. I nearly tripped down the stairs to the beach, the sand already hot on my feet. Digging in my purse I found my cell phone, frantically pushing in familiar numbers.

"Happy divorce day, Bella!" the excited voice rang over the phone. "Are you ready?"

The words were held hostage in my throat, sending out a loud sob instead.

"Bella? Bella what's wrong? Are you okay? Bella?" Alice's concerned, frightened voice rang through on the receiver.

"Yeah, I'm ready Alice, I'm ready," I cried into the mouthpiece too embarrassed to tell her what I had just done.

* * *

Authors' Notes:

**AnonyCullen**: Do you have the suntan lotion?  
**AnonySwan**: Hello we're in MI-A-MI!  
**AnonyCullen**: Hm, i think we need to invest in a cabana boy. I can't see myself leaving anytime soon.  
**AnonySwan**: Aay papi! Oh we're staying put. We gotta make sure those two sort through their differences.  
**AnonyCullen**: Yes, they may seem irreconcilable now, but i think they can work it out, don't you?  
**AnonySwan**: I guess we'll have to find out, won't we?  
**AnonyCullen**: Let's toast ::raises drink:: To new beginnings, to new tans, to the heat!  
**AnonySwan**: to Miami!

Make sure to come play with us on the site!! Let us know what you gals (and guys?!) think!


	2. Chapter 1: Patron, Simply Perfect

**Authors' Notes:**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything related to Twilight and sadly that means Edward. Although he owns us. Hard.**

We'd both like to thank our pervy girls for being, well, pervs. BL awaits! Tammy, again, you rock, hard. And a big thank you to Rob this week. Thanks for giving us a serious mind fuck and big ass crotch explosions with those VF photos of yours. Maineward pwns us. Hard.

::bass music thumps in the background::  
**  
AnonySwan:** Hey Cullen, you almost ready?  
**AnonyCullen:** Yeah, just putting on the finishing touches! Be right there!  
**AnonySwan:** ::practices some salsa moves while getting two shot glasses out::  
**AnonyCullen**: Ok, I'm ready!  
**AnonySwan:** Damn Cullen, you are looking hot tonight!  
**AnonyCullen:** ::spins around showing off her barely there dress:: You like?  
**AnonySwan**: Uh... yeah! Muy caliente!  
**AnonyCullen:** Shots?  
**AnonySwan:** Just one. We have to celebrate.  
**AnonyCullen:** Celebrate what?  
**AnonySwan:** A hot night in Miami. You just never know who or what will happen..  
**AnonyCullen:** Mmm, Patron. Excellent.  
::takes shots::  
**AnonySwan:** Mmm. Perfect.

Chapter One - Patron. Simply Perfect.

_"Hey how you doin' little mama_

_Let me whisper in your ear_

_Tell you something that you_

_Might like to hear."_

**- YingYang Twins - The Whisper Song**

Drink of the Night: **Tequila**; Patron

**BPOV**

"To being single!"

"To not having the last name Newton!"

"To divorce!"

The clinking of glass echoed in the room, followed by a sudden burst of drunken laughter. I threw back the shot glass letting the lukewarm tequila slide down my throat, anticipating the burn that was short to follow.

"Holy crap, that was rough," the young man on my left chuckled, as he wiped his mouth with the back of his palm. He staggered a bit before falling into a small redhead alongside him. An eruption of infectious laughter filled my ears. "Work is going to kill me tomorrow, I'm so drunk."

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow would be the beginning stages of my divorce; my divorce that had turned very public and had caught quite a lot of media attention. I had been married for the past nine years to Mike Newton - high school sweetheart and America's sweetheart reporting sports from ESPN. _Sweetheart my ass._

We had spent our teenage years together in Washington in a small town called Forks. Prior to living in Forks, I had lived in Arizona with my mother Renee and her boyfriend Phil. They had met the summer of my eighth grade year and by the start of my freshman semester they had wed. Slow and easy was never my mother's style. I never complained about Phil, to be honest he was a great step father and he was wonderful to my mother. He filled a void in her that I was never able to reach and I was happy for that.

Phil's dream of playing in the major leagues caught the better of him one fall. He and my mother started traveling, scouting out the circuits, trying to find a place for him on a minor league team. More and more I was left at home, not that I minded much; I liked my time alone. I became very self sufficient and thanked the kitchen Gods above that I had taken home economics a few semesters prior. During my freshman summer, my father in Forks, Charlie, had started pressuring me to live with him. I wasn't too keen on the idea, but I knew Renee harbored a significant amount of guilt in her heart for leaving me at home so frequently. With a heavy heart I took a red-eye flight to my father's, packing only a few changes of clothes and not much of my personal items. All my possessions were left in Arizona in hope that one day I would get to come home.

Things were awkward upon my arrival; Charlie and I hadn't spent more than a few days at a time together for the passed 10 years, so meeting Mike on my first day at my new high school seemed like a fresh breath of air. For some strange reason I was instantly attracted to him, although he wasn't the type I usually sprung for. He wasn't much taller than me, was average build, lacked a few muscles here and there and wasn't much of an athlete, although he often claimed to be. However, his blue eyes were warm and inviting, his jokes were funny and his grin was infectious. Mike and I quickly became inseparable. We were in many of each other classes in school; I even took a job working in his parent's store just to be close to him in the evenings.

In the middle of my senior year, shortly after my 18th birthday, life as I knew it, was turned upside down. My father was shot while working on the job. I remember clearly crying in the Principal's office, curling myself into a fetal position in the chair while Mike tried his best to comfort me. Both Renee and Phil had flown in at record time and were there for the funeral along with all the legal proceedings that came with Charlie's death. Since I was considered a legal adult and Charlie's next of kin, I was given his house, along with a decent-sized settlement from a government fund.

Mike and I had decided to marry right out of high school and moved into Charlie's old house. We had opted to put Charlie's settlement in the bank, promising we wouldn't touch it unless it was for a dire emergency. Both of us had went straight from high school to working in the Outfitter's full-time. I was happy and content without going to college, Mike however was not. Mike grew restless with small town life; his mood swings were becoming erratic and he had taken up to drinking quite frequently.

In an effort to save our marriage, I suggested Mike should go to college, offering up the money I had inherited from Charlie. He chose a school in Florida much to my disappointment. We couldn't afford the overly expensive rent of an apartment, so Mike stayed in a small off campus flat while I stayed in our home in Forks.

Despite the circumstances, our lives were going well for the first couple of years. Mike would flood my computer with endless emails, my phone bill skyrocketed from the minutes used, and he would even fly home every other month where we would lock ourselves in the bedroom and make love for hours on end. However, everything came to a fold quickly when Mike entered his junior year of college. He was awarded an internship at ESPN-Miami, where he met a well known producer. He had spent that summer in Florida instead of his normal summer visit to Forks. Mike's once loving and sometimes erotic phone calls were now spent gushing about the producer. He talked about his wealthy background, his lifestyle, and his new interest in Mike. Before Mike even finished his senior year of college, he was given a trial run on the channel as a sports caster. He soon went from his small, untidy flat to a larger condo in downtown Miami. He no longer hung at the local bars, instead he was brushing elbows with Miami's elite. Slowly what little time Mike had set aside for us became less frequent. The only part that was happening quickly in our relationship was the amount of money being drained from our savings on his behalf.

I had decided then and there I hated this TV producer and every part of his being.

I was 27 when I decided to make an impromptu trip to Florida. I packed what I could, and put the rest in storage in Charlie's basement. It was evident that Mike wasn't returning home to Forks so I thought in order to save our marriage moving to Florida was a necessity. When I arrived I was greeted by a very different Mike than I once knew.

No longer was he Mike Newton, sweet high school wanna-be jock with the warm blue eyes and freckled cheeks. He was Mike Newton, Miami's most sought after television personality. His life consisted of long hours of work, large sums of money, and more than enough Dom Perignon to last a lifetime.

Mike didn't seem to happy upon my arrival in Miami. There was a noticeable distance between us and moving my personal belongings into his condo seemed to irritate him to the hilt. His job kept him long hours, and for the second time in my life I was left alone more often than I wanted. I ventured out into Miami, scouring for jobs, and eventually was hired at the Miami Times as a receptionist. It wasn't much, the pay was pretty minimal, but it was enough to get me out of the home that I felt so unwelcome in.

I saw less and less of Mike with each passing week. He would come home momentarily without so much as a "hello" and leave again. I felt miserable, and often contemplated giving up. Then, I would see Charlie's face in my mind. I was determined not to end up like him and Renee had so many years earlier. I was bound to make my marriage work.

Working at the Miami Times, I was privileged to meet Cynthia Brandon, a young spunky red head who worked as a gossip columnist. She was wonderful, showing me the ins and outs of the company. Pretty soon with Cynthia's endless encouragement, I had managed to work my way up, landing the coveted role of the editor's assistant. My boss, Jacob Black was a great man. He was young, witty, personable, and was always willing to lend a helping hand to his employees. He was an absolute pleasure to work for, not to mention completely fucking gorgeous. He had chocolate brown eyes that you could drown in, the cutest childlike dimples and a body that made made my girl bits dance with excitement. Between him and Cynthia, I felt like I actually had a reason to wake up each morning; my life didn't revolve around Mike anymore.

"Bella?"

My head snapped up to see Alice, Cynthia's older sister, who also happened to be my lawyer, staring at me. Cynthia had introduced me to her when she found out about the personal hell I had been going through with Mike. Alice was fresh out of law school, and was considered a 'risk' to most, however I liked her from the start. She was bold, gorgeous and full of spunk just like her sister. She wasn't afraid to tell anybody off, and most of all she hated Mike with a passion. She hated sports, so needless to say she wasn't a fan of ESPN. Alice had quickly become one of closest friends.

My cheeks flushed crimson red and I shuffled my feet a bit before meeting her glaze. She quirked her head momentarily before nodding. She had come accustomed to my miniature space-case moments and now it was quite common for her to witness them more than a few times a week. She eyed me carefully before offering me a reassuring smile.

"Bella uhm...?" Cynthia interrupted. "That guy . . ." she pointed towards the opposite direction of the bar. ". . . has been staring at you for quite some time now."

I looked in the direction her finger was pointing in, and in the shadows I saw two men, both of them casually leaning against the bar, both with drinks in hand. The two of them were gorgeous, dressed impeccably in dark suits, tall and lean, one a bit more muscular than the other. The bigger of the two was situated in the corner of the bar, a cell phone resting between his cocked head and his broad shoulder, a grin spread from widely across his face. He seemed to be engaging in a rather playful conversation, while the other, a tall bronzed-hair man stood rigid even though the club had a rather relaxed atmosphere. Cynthia was right, he was staring in my direction. Even through the smokiness of the club, I could unmistakably see his green eyes penetrating through me.

I gulped and looked down at my clothes. I suddenly felt very foolish and very under dressed wearing just a simple shirt and jeans. I hadn't planned on going out, I had planned a nice quiet 'Eve of My Divorce Bash' with myself, a cheap bottle of wine, re-runs of Sex and the City and the comfort of my nice snug apartment. However, my friends seemed to have completely different plans. Cynthia begged me throughout the day, pleading with me to come have a pre-celebratory drink with her and Alice. When Jacob got wind of our small impromptu gathering, he decided he would tag along, for 'our protection' of course.

After the last fax come through the AP wire at work, we gladly locked up heading straight down to Ocean Drive. My small apartment was just a hop, skip and a jump away, resting peacefully underneath a local clothing store on the north side of the avenue. Surprisingly, I couldn't help but feel slightly giddy as we walked through the crowds of people and the brightly lit neon signed buildings. Ocean Drive had been one of my favorite nighttime destinations since I arrived here. I wasn't much for partying, however the diversity of the area really appealed to me.

"You should go talk to him," I heard Cynthia squeal nearly into my ear, her voice loud and clear even through the pounding of the music.

"No, most definitely not," I argued, as I ordered another drink from the bar. "Besides," I mumbled looking towards the handsome man again. "He's out of my league and I'm still married."

I heard a slight scoff coming from Jake's direction and caught a glimpse of him momentarily rolling his eyes before he situated himself away from me in the bar stool, facing his gaze towards the man we had been ogling over.

"That guy?" Jake pointed above the crowd to the nearby bar counter. "You think you're out of that guy's league, Bella? Are you fucking kidding me?"

Alice pushed her way towards me, catching onto Jake's spurt of jealousy. She smacked his shoulder and gave him a quick glaring stare before she began to speak.

"Nonsense, Bella, you're gorgeous and yes, true, you are married, but . . . well . . . you really haven't been for a long time," Alice murmured, her gaze flicking towards the floor.

Shit. Alice had me there. Mike and I hadn't acted like married couple since, well since a few years after high school and sex . . . let's not even go there. I couldn't remember the last time I had reached the big 'O'.

Sighing, I took a rather large sip of my drink, trying to soothe my nerves. Trembling, I ran my hand through my hair, frowning at the mass amount of tangles I had received while dancing with the girls earlier in the night. I straightened my shirt, tried to push up what little breasts I had, and with very unsteady legs made my way through the club in his direction.

As I neared, I suddenly felt foolish. My nerves seemed to be winning the small internal battle my body was waging against itself. So badly I wanted to turn around, run back to the comfort of my friends, but I knew better. After tomorrow I would officially be on my own again, single - on the market. At least I could practice. As I continued, my cheeks flushed crimson red, my skin became poker hot, and I felt the slightest bit faint. My eyes darted to the floor nervously, I couldn't bring it upon myself to gaze into his eyes.

"Hi. I . . . I am . . ."

_Fuck Bella, come on. Hitting on a guy isn't seriously that hard. Just say hi, and tell him your name._

Steadying myself against the bar I began again, trying a different approach, something not quite as direct. Breathing in, I talked slowly this time, nearly over pronouncing my words.

"My friends and I would like you and your friend to join us. We're over there," I racked my body around, pointing towards Alice and Cynthia who were both waving like lunatics. I prayed he wouldn't notice Jacob and his disapproving scowl obvious even from across the bar.

I had expected him to answer by now, at least a simple acknowledgement that I was standing there would have been nice. Gathering all my strength I peered up at him through my lashes and was surprised when I was met with the perfectly woven fabric of his jacket. His back was turned to me and he seemed to be ignoring me completely.

"Ex . . . excuse me?" I stuttered. My nerves were slowly dissolving; a bit of annoyance was taking the reigns now. To man up and admit he wasn't interested in talking was one thing, to completely give me the cold shoulder and ignore my presence was a complete other.

He turned slowly, facing me, his green eyes settling onto mine. My breath hitched in my throat. He was gorgeous. Eyeing him across the bar hadn't given me the pleasure of seeing the painfully perfect features of his face, the soft glow of high lights in his hair, and the toned stature of his body. The suit he was wearing was fashionable, looked rather expensive, and seemed to be professionally pressed. His eyes fell from mine, his gaze spreading across my body from my shoulders down the very tips of my toes. The slightest smirk spread across his face and he let out a faint chuckle.

"I see this particular club isn't very strict with enforcing their dress codes. When did Ocean Drive get a Walmart?" he snipped in my direction, finishing off the drink he had been holding.

I stood silent for a moment, my jaw nearly hitting the floor. My brain couldn't process his nasty words quickly enough. I turned just as tears started to sting my eyes. I wouldn't let him see me cry, not here while he reveled in the satisfaction. For the life of me I couldn't help but think what I could have possibly done to him for him to deliver such harsh words.

Walking away quickly, nearly stumbling over my own two feet, I saw the concerned looks of Alice and Cynthia, and the rather relieved one from Jake.

"He's waiting for somebody," I lied not meeting the gaze of my three friends. I didn't want to lie, but yet at the same time I couldn't quite face up to the cold, hard truth. He had turned me down. Not only turned me down, but insulted me in the process.

Alice frowned, giving my back a quick little rub, while Jake seemed to be smiling smugly to himself as he leaned into Cynthia. Staring down into my empty glass I gave an exasperated sigh. "More shots anyone?"

"I'm out on this one," Cynthia giggled as she pushed Jake off her shoulder, sending him teetering on his feet nearly stumbling into a nearby bar stool.

"Me too," Alice piped in, following her sisters lead. "Actually, I have to get out of here. Tomorrow is the big day and a few more hours of prep wouldn't hurt. I heard Mike's lawyer is a real prick in the courtroom." Flashing a mini reassuring smile towards me, she flicked a twenty on the counter, pushing her empty glass towards the bartender.

"Take care of my girl," Cynthia laughed as she pat Jacob on his chest, rolling her eyes and kissing him slightly on the cheek. "I'll see you at work tomorrow, Jake, should be fun." He smiled and slinked further back in his stool, crossing his arms, oblivious to her well pronounced eye antics.

"Take care of him," Alice whispered in my ear as she walked by, winking as she left, sashaying her way her way to the nearest exit.

Once Alice and Cynthia had completely disappeared, I turned toward Jacob, who was still slouched in the bar stool, his eyes looking heavy, his fingers still grasping at his shot glass.

"Come on, Jake, let's get you home," I grabbed at the glass but Jacob was too quick even in his near drunken state. He popped from the bar stool, slamming the empty glass on the counter, making the small female bartender jump behind the bar.

"Can I get you something, sir?" she asked, obviously still a little shaken.

"Two more shots! We're celebrating a divorce!" he shouted over the bar over pronunciating his last few words.

My face immediately flushed red listening to the few snickers of the patrons behind us. "Jake, really, I think it would be best if you went home-" I started before Jake wrapped his strong arms around my waist, pulling me into his broad frame.

"No, Bells, we're celebrating. I promised you today at work we'd have fun and for fucks sake that's what we're going to do."

Looking at Jake I couldn't help but smile. Everything about him was addicting. His infectious smile, his laugh that seemed to hurdle through the crowd, his childlike demeanor. I couldn't help but grin as I watched him, his movements slower than usual, the liquor obviously taking full effect. What I wouldn't have given to skip my court date tomorrow and watch the inevitable hangover Jake was sure to walk in with the next morning. I let myself fall into his chest, laughing into the softness of his shirt. "Okay, Jake, you win."

"Two tequilas," the bartender shouted over the crowd, sliding the two glasses in our direction.

Grabbing the shots in one hand, Jacob turned to me, a cheeky grin plastered across his face. "Shot?"

Reaching out hesitantly, I let my fingers grasp the small glass cup, swallowed hard, and dreaded the inevitable burn that was going to quickly come.

"Cheers, Bella!" Jake smiled as he clinked his glass with mine.

I returned his smile, looking into the glass and taking a deep breath. "Cheers," I replied. The hint of tequila barely grazed my lips when the the man who had insulted me grabbed my wrist in midair. His stare was cold and stern, as he pried the glass from my hand and sniffed it.

"Jose, I presume?" His voice hit me so hard I nearly fell off my chair. He wasn't the pompous ignorant jerk I had met moments ago, instead he was sultry, sexy, even a bit sensual.

"Is that a problem?" Jake responded, most certainly agitated by the disruption.

"It is if you have poor taste, which clearly, you do," the mystery man spat back. He never once removed his eyes from me. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "Let me show you what real tequila tastes like."

Who in the hell did he think he was? First mocking my looks, my style, the way I dressed, and now he was snubbing Jake.

He pushed forward over the bar leaning slightly into me, his divine scent assaulting me. Just like his voice, it was sultry, deep . . . raw. He snapped his fingers twice, grabbing the bartender's attention. "Two shots of your finest tequila. Top shelf."

The bartender seemed distracted by him, ignoring his obviously pompous nature. She smiled sweetly at him. "Two shots of Patron coming up."

"Patron," he snuffed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I suppose that'll do."

Jacob stirred next to me, his right hand still still protective at my waist. All three watched as the bartender poured two shots, and slid them towards us. Turning to meet my gaze, the man pushed one of the shots towards me, his eyes flicking toward Jake as I took the shot and grasped the cool glass between my fingers

"Not as good as I would prefer but better than the piss you were drinking before." His eyes met Jacob's, who was more than likely sneering. "You'll notice it runs much smoother as it hits your palette; warming you on the inside, making you feel . . . aroused."

I swallowed deeply. He sure was a smooth fucker. An asshole, none the less.

"Salute," he said as he threw the shot back. I watched him as he swallowed the liquid in one gulp, his throat bobbing up and down. His head tilted back momentarily and his eyes closed. I couldn't quite be certain, but I thought he slightly moaned. I realized I had yet to take mine, but I could not tear my eyes away from him. He was so . . . mesmerizing.

Both Jacob and the man with the now empty shot glass stared at me, waiting on my next move. Knowing I would regret my decision, knowing Jacob was sure to get hurt, I drank the shot hesitantly. He had been right. This was better than what Jake had gotten us. It was smooth and didn't have the least bit of bite like cheap tequila normally did. I couldn't help but shut my eyes as I let the warmth envelope me.

"Arousing, right?" he questioned, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Oh, I've had better," I replied.

He scoffed. "Somehow I doubt that."

Jake suddenly cleared his throat. I had been so clouded by this man I completely forgot about Jake. Without a word, my eyes still focused on nothing but him, I grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him toward the dance floor. Jacob was slightly hesitant, but continued to follow me through the crowd of people, breaking into a smile when he realized what lay in sight.

"Thanks for the shot," I laughed over my shoulder to the man I had left at the bar. "Now onto better things," I nearly murmured to myself as I felt Jake fold me into his arms, our bodies pressing together and grinding in beat to the music.

****

EPOV

_Fuck that guy._

My dick was throbbing. What the fuck was this girl doing to me? I grabbed at my pants, pressed my groin against the bar and shifted myself painfully, praying that nobody was watching, praying that Emmett was still distracted with his phone call.

_Fucking cockblocker._

I eyed him again. He was dancing with her out on the dance floor; even in the crowd his massive stature stood out. I could take him . . . maybe.

Okay, so . . . fucking cockblocker with big fucking arms.

Big fucking arms wrapped around the only thing that had caught my attention in the bar.

Her eyes were glued to mine as she wrapped her body around his. She was taunting me, teasing me. She knew this. Her back was pressed against his broad frontal frame. Her delicate arms were extended above her, her tiny fingers winding themselves around his neck, and racking through his hair. I imagined what they would feel like wrapped around my dick. Her ass was grinding into his pelvic bone, and I couldn't help but cringe as a slight hint of jealousy spread through my body like wildfire. All I could think was what it would feel like to have that same ass pressed against me as I bent her over.

"Edward," Emmett interrupted, closing his phone and smiling wide. "Keys, man. I need your keys."

"Fuck off. You have your limo and driver with you. Tell him to take you home," I scoffed, taking another sip of the sweet cognac I had been babying since we arrived, my eyes still firmly planted on . . . her.

"Oh come on, man. Here," he said as he rummaged through his pockets and produced a small wad of bills. "Not like you need this, but here take it. Tonight is on me bro, feel free to buy whatever you want. Come on man, please. There is more than enough room in there for you," he pleaded with me, shoving the cash in my jacket pocket.

I quirked my head at his last statement. Room, more than enough room. Room for me to bend her over the expensive leather seats and hear her scream my name. Room.

I sighed in defeat, digging through my back pocket, producing a single solitary key. Dangling it before him momentarily, I quickly snatched it out of his grasp as he tried to reach for it. "Not a fucking scratch. Are we clear?"

Emmett's grin spread even wider, and it almost appeared as his feet seemed to be dancing in his shoes. "Fucking crystal, bro. Crystal," he laughed as he grabbed the key, turning to barrel out of the club nearly knocking a few patrons over in his overly anxious departure.

Shaking my head, I turned to face the dance floor again, only to notice they were missing. Dammit, Emmett, I silently scolded my brother, blaming him for my inability to keep a close eye on her.

I took a quick glance around the club. Not only was she gone, but her dicky boyfriend, fuck buddy, queer friend, whatever the fuck he was, had left as well. Sighing heavily, I ran my fingers through my hair and prepared to pay my tab, wincing at the fact that I had actually bought a drink for a girl and she wouldn't be accompanying me home. That never happened to Edward Cullen.

A loud shuffling sound and the rearranging of a few barstools next to me caught my attention. The queer ogre friend stood next to me, his body twice the size of mine.

"She's leaving with me you know,'' he spoke, his eyes fixated across the bar.

"I doubt that," I spat back in his face, chuckling out loud.

Turning his massive frame towards me. He moved in closer, filling the large gap between us, and successfully knocked the remnants of my drink onto my shirt, the caramel colored liquid staining my white button down immediately.

I chuckled again, a smirk finding its way to my face. "I believe you have a cab to catch." I rummaged through my pockets and pulled out the generous portion of money Emmett had given me moments before. Still laughing, I placed the money in front of him on the bar and patted his shoulders. "My treat." This guy really needed to leave now.

"I am not leaving her. I told you she was going home with me." The fire in his eyes was burning. So, he liked her; he wasn't queer. Great not only was I dealing with a man than could have passed as a quarter back, I was dealing with a straight man that was probably more than willing to beat my ass. Although, I couldn't blame him for a second.

However he needed to realize one simple fact. I was Edward Cullen. I always got what I wanted. I wanted her.

Did this pity of a fool honestly not know who I was?

I laughed. "This is where you're sadly mistaken. I suggest you leave before I make you regret it, _buddy_."

To be honest, I wasn't sure if it was the slight chuckles, the sneers or the fact that I called him buddy, but I finally got my way. I watched, ecstatic, as he was pushed over the edge. A growl rumbled in his chest and the muscles in his arms flexed as he pushed against me. Catching me off guard, I nearly lost my balance, stumbling into a few barstools behind me. I smiled as I heard the bar patrons gasping, some yelling, some laughing as they watched the fight beginning to unfold in front of them. I couldn't help but join in their laughter. This was one fight I was definitely winning. He may have been bigger than me, but what he inherited in brawn, I gained in brains.

"Go ahead and hit me. I know you want to," I sneered towards him, offering my jaw up like a dart board. Hit the bullseye. He drew back his fight and caught me square in the jaw. It stung slightly, but such a small price to pay for what was about to happen to him.

"Back off of her, asshole," he ground out as he shook his hand, the stinging obviously effecting him too.

"No, I think you're the asshole here," I laughed as security began to make their way over to us. See ya later '_buddy_'.

"You're outta here!" a burly security guard shouted grabbing Jake by the collar. "Time to say goodnight."

His eyes turned cold as he realized what I had done. Really, I thought he would have been a bit more intelligent, this had been much too easy. I placed a hand on his shoulder, whispering in his ear. "I believe she'll be going home with me, thanks." He tried to free himself of the security guard's hold, but the man was much too strong, even for Jake. Shaking my head at his stupidity, I watched greedily as they pulled him away from the bar, from me, and most of all from her.

"Some fools can't ever hold their liquor," I smiled to the female bartender who had taken a stance at the edge of the bar to watch the drama.

"Oh, sir, I am so sorry! Let me get you a towel for your lip. Oh no, you're bleeding!"

Bringing my fingers to my lip, I drew back to see the slightest bit of red staining my fingertips. Perfect. My plan was unfolding better than I had suspected.

I shrugged my shoulders. "No towel necessary, but you should really watch your service. Keep over-serving your customers and this could land you in some real legal trouble. I'm a lawyer. I see these type of cases all the time."

"Shit, I'm so sorry. Here, let me get you a refill on your drink," the poor, scared, girl mustered up.

"Actually . . ." I piped up. "Two more shots of Patron. I won't mention this to your manager," I sneered towards her, straightening out my shirt and jacket.

"Su . . . sure. Here, on the house!" She poured the shots with a shaky hand, sliding them over the smooth marble of the countertop, spilling some on the bar.

"Thanks, doll," I winked. "For your troubles." I threw the bundle of Emmett's cash on the counter. I wasn't certain how much Emmett had given me, but I was almost positive if it came from his wallet it had to be in the hundreds. Her eyes widened as a few more 'thank yous' and 'sorrys' spilled past her lips.

Turning away from the bar, I scanned the room once more looking for my girl to return. My girl? _Yes_, where was she?

"Your face. It looks alot better now," I heard a small voice beside me.

I turned to meet her, _my girl._

"I saw Jake hit you. I don't blame him. If I could have left a mark, I probably would have done it myself," she piped towards me.

Taking a chance I shifted my body towards her, the front of my jacket and stained shirt grazing her chest.

"Why didn't you go after your boy?" I mused breathing in her ear, snickering to myself as goosebumps rippled across her skin.

"Because he's not mine," she inhaled deeply, her eyes drifting up my body, finally resting on my own.

Pushing another shot glass her direction, I watched in pleasure as she took the shot in one swift gulp. A small guttural growl suddenly escaped my throat as I watched her lick her lips clean. Pushing further into her, I couldn't help but groan in her ear when I felt the backside of her hand graze the zipper of my pants.

Her eyes widened in surprise, her tongue returning to lick her parted lips once again. Grabbing the collar of my shirt, she turned leading me towards the dance floor. My body seemed to condense when the tips of my Tanino Crisci's hit the dance floor.

Edward Cullen didn't fucking dance.

Her body immediately started to sway to the music, her hips advancing quicker as the beat pulsed through my ear drum. Her steady grip on my shirt never loosened as the music changed its beat. Turning to face me, she pulled me closer. Surprisingly, my hips instinctively started to move with hers, the cotton hem of my slacks creating a undescribable friction against my groin. It had been the first time I had danced with a girl. Ever.

My hands suddenly craved her just as much as the rest of my body did. I needed to touch her, feel her rich succulent skin underneath my voracious fingertips. Soft, erratic breaths spilled from her mouth, the heat from her gasps tickled at my neck, my dick nearly unloading against her. Her slender fingertips loosened against my shirt, finding their way up north, getting themselves tangled in my hair. She tugged softly, the feeling almost becoming too much.

My body started to tingle; I was so captivatingly warm. I felt so exquisite that I knew I needed to do something, or the price of finishing early in my pants and making an embarrassment of myself was a distinct possibility. Edward Cullen didn't get embarrassed.

Prying my unwilling fingers from her hips, I took her cheeks within my palms, brushing my thumbs over the smooth, now blushing skin of her cheeks. Leaning towards her, I could not resist inhaling her scent. Not only was I feeling the slight buzz from the tequila but from her as well . . . my girl.

I felt her shudder from underneath my touch. She was like putty under my hands. I knew she would follow me wherever I went. The time to go was now.

Slowly dragging my nose from the nape of her soft neck, I placed a soft kiss under the delicate shell of her ear. A small moan passed her lips and she pressed her breasts further into my own chest. Sucking in a final breath, I decided to seal the deal with my girl.

Leaning in, my lips momentarily brushed against hers. Breathing in deeply she held her breath as I massaged her soft pink pout with my tongue. Her body went limp in my arms, a whimper escaping her mouth as I tore my lips from hers.

I had her.

She stared at me through hooded eyes as we walked through the club, her small hand tangled within mine. Emmett and I had frequented this particular club enough for me to know where the back entrance was located. I didn't need to waltz this women out the front door for all of Miami to see. I could only hope Emmett's limo driver had parked in the rear of the building.

My lips suddenly felt the urgent need to be pressed against hers once again as we exited the club into the sticky Miami heat. Pressing her up against a nearby brick wall, I palmed her face once more, my lips hungrily searching for hers. Her moans filled my mouth in a sudden rush, my dick hardening after every pant.

"I don't know you, but I need to feel you," she murmured against my lips.

Turning my head slightly I searched the parking lot, sighing in relief when I spotted Emmett's limo parked nearby. Bending down, I grabbed both of her legs with force, lifting her, giving her access to wrap herself around me. She grabbed at my jacket as I swiftly covered the distance over the paved lot, planting open mouth kisses along my collar bone.

The driver was sleeping in the front seat, a newspaper fanned across his fattened stomach. A slight hard rap against the window sent him nearly tumbling out of the car in fright, fumbling with his crinkled jacket and sideways cap.

"S . . . s . . . sir," he stammered, rubbing his eyes of sleep.

Setting my girl down, her feet gently touching the pavement, I opened the back door myself, offering my hand as she guided herself into the plush leather of the backseat.

"Where to sir?" the valet asked behind me.

Ducking down, I looked in the vicinity of the limo. My girl was sitting before me, her eyes hooded, her breathing still slightly erratic. It didn't take much to see she was still highly aroused, and the thought of her warmth spilling over me confirmed my next thoughts.

"Home," I murmured taking in her beauty.

Turning to the driver, I noticed he wouldn't meet my gaze; he was staring over the top of the limo into what seemed to be space. I had met him numerous times before, he was a personal driver of Emmett's. He had even escorted Tanya and I away from the church on our wedding day. He knew who I was, he knew about Tanya, he knew of my marriage.

Digging through my pocket I produced a few large bills. Tucking them into the safety of his jacket pocket, I smirked. "This stays between us, agreed?" I looked at him sternly, forcing him to meet my stare.

"Ye . . . yes sir,'' he stammered.

"Perfect," I smiled at him, turning to climb into the seat next to my girl. The door closed behind us and I was met with two greedy palms, a forceful kiss and the sound of moans once against filling my ears. "Just fucking perfect," I mumbled into her mouth.

* * *

**AnonySwan:** Cullen, did you see all the hot guys in there tonight?  
**AnonyCullen:** I couldn't take my eyes off of any of them.  
**AnonySwan:** And that fight? How hot is that?  
**AnonyCullen:** I wouldn't have minded those two fighting over me...  
**AnonySwan:** It's too bad they all left before we had a chance to introduce ourselves.  
**AnonyCullen:** Don't worry, I'm sure we'll bump into them again.  
**AnonySwan:** I hope so. Come on let's go, my feet hurt from all that dancing.

don't forget to check out our blog: www(dot)edwardsmynaughtylawyer(dot)blogspot(dot)com

and also follow us on Twitter! NaughtyLawyerEd


	3. Chapter 2: The Bitter Taste Of

TY to our lovely betas. Without you incredible ladies, we wouldn't be here. You own our hearts.

**Disclaimer: we don't own Twilight, just stuff to make Mojitos **

**

* * *

  
**

"I wish I'd only look

And didn't have to touch.

I wish I'd only smell this

And didn't have to taste.

How can I ignore?

This is sex without touching.

I'm going to explore."

_**Bjork **__- Enjoy_

**EPOV **

Vows. Promises. Faithfulness. Marriage.

These words have little meaning to them in today's society. Divorce rates are high. Money can buy you everything you desire.

_Do I believe in their meanings? _

_How can I?_

I'm a lawyer. A very well paid lawyer who specializes in divorce.

People seek me out to handle their bitter, ugly, and failed marriages. They pay me for my services and I give them what they want. I get what I want in return.

Last night, I got _her._

I felt her presence before I saw her. There was something about her, something so strong it sparked a noticeable tension in the air. It was as if gravity had taken over my body pulling me towards her; my destination for the evening. I had no idea who she was.

Taking a rather long drag of my cigarette, I inhaled deeply before letting the smoke exhale from my mouth, the haze billowing towards a small framed picture on my desk. My wife's face smiled back brightly at me.

And I was married.

Marriage. The irony of my life was shown on display with my picture-perfect lifestyle; the money, the mansion, the model wife, and the girls on the side. I was one to be envied by most, if not all. One of Miami's elite. I had become an overnight conquest for most. I was desirable, young, and women flocked to me. A high percentage of them never intrigued me, never caught my attention, but she did.

This girl, this woman, she was a mystery; an enigma. I almost felt like I had dreamt her up. If I couldn't still smell her; _feel_ her, I wouldn't have thought she was real.

_Oh, but she was real, so very real.  
_  
Buried deep within me were feelings I didn't realize I was missing. Seeing her with that big burly homo made me feel so possessive. I've never felt that way about Tanya, my own wife, and now I was feeling that way about a complete stranger. Fuck, I didn't even know her name. Well, that's probably for the better. I can pretend that last night never happened.

_Focus, Cullen. Mike is going to be here soon at the office to go over a few things before we head over to court. You need to prepare._

Rummaging through my desk, I located a small bottle of cheap scotch and took a rather large swig, letting the warm fluid burn at the base of my throat. It was a small ritual I inherited early on in my college days, a shot of cheap liquor before any trial garunteed me a win, it soothed my nerves just enough to relax me. After the burn subsided, I pulled a manila file and began to rummage through the small stack of papers.

Isabella Newton _nee_ Swan

This was the 'gold digging tramp' I learned so much about from Mike. According to my client, she had followed him all the way to Miami from a little town in Washington State. She sunk her claws into him during high school when they first started dating. At the time Mike thought it was the forever kind of deal until he was out here and began working with my brother, Emmett, at ESPN-Miami. He thought she would hate it here and he would be free to live amongst the rich and glamorous. But she wanted more. She clung to him and now wants every piece of him that she can get.

_Ha, not on my fucking watch.  
_  
I shuffled through the notes I had taken with Mike during our various meetings prior. The descriptions he had given me, described Isabella as an ordinary Plain Jane; nothing special or unique about her. My mind couldn't help but wander back to the poor girl from last night. Everything about her reeked of a thrift store shopper; one of lower class. Her personality however spoke volumes. She was shy at first, but a few sips of tequila and my hands roaming freely between her legs sent her into a flight of ecstasy. She was sexy, sultry, and desirable even.

Shaking my head, I tried to rid her from my thoughts. Grabbing my tie, I loosened the silk material around my neck, as I leaned in my chair, propping my feet on the large cherry wood desk. Looking out the window towards the beach, I watched many toned blondes earning their tans.

_The beach._

Before we had even made it back to my place, I was given a taste of what was to come.

I had made Emmett's driver park nearly a block from my home that evening. I didn't fear Tanya being at home, I knew she was working that particular week, some 'important' fashion show in New York. She would be gone until the morning, and Tanya never showed up early, in fact she was always more than likely late. However the necessary precautions must be made.

I had grabbed her from the limo, nearly pulling her limbs from their sockets as I stumbled across the beach, my dick nearly exploding from the friction as we walked through the cool sand. My plan was to take her towards the back of the house, in the privacy of my own home, maybe start by warming her up by a quick soak in the Jacuzzi. However, she had different plans.

_Growling, she fisted the back of my hair and thrust her tongue into my waiting mouth. I hungrily accepted and silently begged for more. She tasted of tequila. Breaking her kiss, she found my ear, nibbling the lobe. _

_Fuck it. _

_My dick wasn't going to let up. He was pressuring me, forcing me. It was all his fault._

_The moonlight cast down upon the beach, the reflection sending a sensuous glow off her paled skin. I groaned, adjusting myself as she watched and licked her lips. Desperate for some type of release, I pushed her down into the sand, my body perfectly aligning with hers as we fell. She giggled, squirming below me, as my lips found refuge in her neck._

_"Mmm, I've always wanted to have sex on the beach," she moaned, her words filtering through the darkened night sky._

_  
Damn, she was going to be the death of me. Fuck my Jacuzzi plan._

_"I think I can arrange that for you," I groaned._

_Her nails scraped down arms, sending a shiver of excitement down my spine and straight to my groin. Between the scent of her and the salty air, I couldn't take much more; I needed a release, or something close to it. _

_  
"Oh, can you now?" she flirted, her eyes twinkling with lust and excitement. _

_  
"Mmhmm," I moaned as my tongue darted across her collarbone. Her back arched from the sand, her pert breasts pressing up against my chest. Her hands ran freely through my hair, grinning slightly she gave a quick tug, the sensation making me come undone._

_Suddenly, I was rolling through the soft, cool sand. I was no longer the aggressor; she had managed to straddle the top of my frame, her legs resting perfectly against my hips. She flipped her long chestnut hair, the beautiful curls cascading down her back, beckoning me to grab them. Her hands ran a line from her waist, painfully slow, her fingertips grazing her breasts, still making their way north until they were tangled in the luscious locks. My hands suddenly became jealous. Her lids fell heavy as she caressed her own body, I only could manage to watch, my mouth agape, my cock still fighting a never ending battle against my pants. Her soft pink tongue darted to her bottom lip, capturing moisture that had built up from the humid Miami air._

_I couldn't wait much longer. 'He' couldn't wait much longer._

_Grasping her hips, I ground into her, smirking as she moaned at the friction._

_"Someone's eager tonight," she said huskily. "Let me see if I can help you with that." She rolled her hips back, taking rest against my thighs. I tried my hardest, with no avail to stifle a rather large groan, the friction I had so desperately worked for was now gone. Placing her small palms against my shoulder, she leaned closer, her breath fanning across my face. Tequila, mixed with her natural sweetness made my head spin; she was exquisite. Her eyes blazed with lust, widening for a second before crashing her soft lips to my own._

_A small whimper seemed to escape my lips as our tongues danced with another in a spicy tango. With every angle I moved, she matched my actions granting me more of her supple body. It was as if she knew exactly what to expect, as if she was reading my own mind. What I was giving her, she was willingly taking. Fuck, did I have so much more to give._

_I needed air, but refused to detangle myself from her. Pulling back slightly, she captured my bottom lip in her teeth. "Mmm, you taste good, but I'm in the mood for something . . . else."_

_She wasted no time undoing the buttons on my shirt, the humid air assaulting my chest in hot waves. I threw my head back in the sand, my eyes closing, reveling in the divine feeling of her nails as they scratched against the planes of my exposed chest. Her tongue snaked past her lips, licking trail from one nipple to the other before nipping it slightly._

_"Hm, nice, but not quite what I'm looking for," she said as she continued to set a fire with her tongue to my lower stomach._

_Her eyes flicked to mine as her soft kiss reached the top of my pants. Grabbing my belt in her hand, she giggled softly. "This has to go. Now," she mumbled, her fingers wrestling with the belt loop, smiling triumphantly as it came undone in her hands. In one swift motion, so quickly I didn't have time to react; my pants were at my ankles, my dick throbbing in the night air._

_"Oh fuck," I sighed as the relief washed over me._

_"Mmmm," she breathed as she eyed my cock with desire. Before I could blink, her mouth surrounded me as she licked the juices that had managed to seep from my body. The hot muggy air was in no comparison to the warmth of her mouth. Her soft tongue swirled around the head, caressing me into pure oblivion. Watching in pure awe, with a simple pass of her lips, she took more of me inside. _

_"Fuck, fuck, FUCK," was all I could manage to muster from my lips, my back arching from pure pleasure, my hands digging in the sand around me trying to find the least bit of leverage with no avail._

_Her moans sent me in a near frenzy; I suddenly began to thrust upwards, my body no longer in control of my motions. She welcomed me passionately, her hands pumping in rhythm with her mouth. Releasing the sand from my hands, they found purchase in her hair, the soft tendrils already dampened by the night air. My palms massaged her scalp, encouraging her to take me further. Sensing I wanted more, she obliged and I nearly came undone when I felt myself hit the back of her throat. _

_"That's my girl," I hissed, the feeling suddenly becoming too much. If she continued, I would finish here on the beach, in her mouth. I had to do something quickly._

_In a sudden rush, my hands pulling themselves from her hair, I palmed her face. "Inside," I murmured. Her head quirked momentarily, before she realized her surroundings; beautiful homes scattered down each side of the beach. Pulling her up, I followed in her steps, holding my pants around my hips as I lead her to a narrow stairway up to my home. She looked vulnerable; her eyes wide as I pressed the code in the keypad allowing ourselves entry. The back foyer was dark, the only visible light from the bright moon that shone through the many atrium windows._

_Turning towards her, I let my pants fall once again to my ankles. "It's my turn," I whispered huskily into her ear, my fingers sliding her purse from her shoulders, as she kicked her shoes from her feet. She gasped as I pushed my erection into her pelvic bone, pushing her back against the glass door. _

_"This has got to go. Now," I breathed nodding towards her shirt, throwing her words back. _

_Without hesitation she grabbed the hem, pulling it over her head, the soft lace of her bra scratching gently against my bare chest. Fingering the delicate lace, I reached behind her, my fingers grazing her back, searching for my destination. With a quick snap, the lace fell to the floor, exposing two perfectly pert breasts with the supplest nipples I had ever laid eyes on. _

_Primal instincts raged through my body, I had to be inside of her. Bending down to grab her legs, I wrapped her around my waist; an already familiar stance we had taken earlier in the night. Blinded by the darkness, I shuffled through the hallway, banging into the walls, my lips dancing wildly across her neck. Once inside the safety of my room, I placed her on the comforter, watching in awe as her hair fanned around her._

_"These go too," I pointed towards her pants. _

_Not breaking our gaze, her trembling fingers unhooked the button of her jeans, the sound of the zipper sending an unmistakable excitement through my body. Grabbing at the belt loop, I pulled the denim fabric from her silken legs, revealing nothing but smooth, shaven skin. "Fuck," a low guttural growl escaped from my throat. "No panties? Dirty fucking girl," I groaned, pulling my open shirt off my shoulders, the last remaining fabric between us. _

_Grabbing her hips, in one quick motion I rolled her over, while pulling her towards me, the softness of her stomach now lying against the sheets, and her perfectly rounded ass flush with my cock. Groaning, I reached between us, running my index finger between her velvet folds. Just as I had suspected, she was wet, dripping with angst. She bucked in my hands, desperate for me. Smiling, I leaned down, my lips trailed up her spine. _

_"I'm going to fuck you like the dirty girl you are," I murmured in her ear, my dick twitching between us as she groaned, her sounds muffled in the pillows._

_In one forceful thrust, I slid into her, my pelvic bone resting perfectly against her ass. She let out a slight cry, he body shivering below me. I was in a pleasured heaven, watching as she squirmed below me, her hands grasping at the sheets so tight her knuckles has since gone white._

_I continued my thrusts, each harder than the last, listening to her pants overpower my moans. She felt exquisite, the warmth of her consuming me completely. The softness of her body was nearly too much, I had to defer my attention from coming completely undone._

_Pulling my eyes from her backside, I took notice of the four pictures placed directly above the headboard of my bed. I remembered the day the photos had been taken, the day I had asked my wife to marry me. Staring at the photos sent a surge through my body, a surge of anger, of madness or desperation. My thrusts became even rougher, my hands grasped at her hips, pulling them towards me, my teeth nipped harshly at her shoulders, my fingers found pleasure in pinching at her nipples. Finally, all the buildup I had harbored for the past few hours expelled itself from my body. In a quick movement I pulled myself from her, releasing over her tight ass, relief ridding itself from my mind._

A loud rap against the door sent me nearly toppling from my chair. Straightening my tie the best I could, I sat attentive at my desk, shuffling files around me and doing the best I could to hide my more than obvious erection.

"Today's the day! I can't wait to get rid of this baggage!" Mike bellowed as he walked through the room towards my desk. He was dressed casually, not at all what I had hoped him to look like on his first day at court. While he was more than excited to divorce his wife, he didn't have to show it by looking like he'd been out all night. I eyed the way he relaxed into my brown leather couch, plopping his feet on the table. It crinkled a bit under his weight as he slung his arm over the back. His pale blue button down shirt was short sleeved and opened, exposing his white sleeveless top. The way it wrinkled looked as though he had dug it out from the bottom of his laundry, as if he forgot he was supposed to look some-what decent today. His pants were cargo with more pockets than I could count. Completing his outfit were a pair of tattered sandals. I only wished he smelled clean. Fuck, _this_ guy was on ESPN-Miami?

I leaned forward, my face in my hands. Sighing, I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Mike, you honestly couldn't have cleaned up a bit?"

Laughter erupted from across my office, "No way man! I was out way too late last night celebrating the eve of this eventful day! I've been looking forward to it for years, man! I had to start it off right. I didn't even make it home last night. I just stopped in for a quick shower."

He wasn't the only one to celebrate last night.

However, the only thing I was celebrating was finding her; _my girl. _I had been in the right spot at the right time. I let my mind wander back to thoughts of her again. The feel of her soft, sticky, skin under mine, the way her eyes sparkled even in the dark. Every outline of her perfect body was burned in my mind. There would never be another like her. I shifted in my seat and reached under my desk to readjust myself. I needed to reign in my thoughts. I couldn't walk into the court room sporting a hard-on that was throbbing for _her_.

"So how are we doing this thing, Edward?" I was aware of Mike's presence but my thoughts were still far away. My body itself was sitting in my office with him, but my mind was with her in my bedroom, on the beach, at the club, and in the limo.

"Edward?"

She and I mirrored one another perfectly. Never missing a single beat.

"MR. CULLEN!" Mike shouted as stormed up to my desk.

_Fuck, when had he gotten off the couch?_

"Can we _please_ focus on what is going on today? You remember don't you? I'm getting divorced from that little tramp. I just wanna get this over with as quickly as possible," he spat out as he slapped his open palm on my desk.

Open palm . . . _Thwack._

Visions of her flooded my mind again. The first time my hand landed on her succulent ass in the limo. How I longed for the cloth to be removed from her body and allow myself to feel the flesh beneath it. The sounds of her moans vibrated in my ears as I continued to slap and grope her in the back seat.

"Seriously, Cullen, where the fuck are you man? I need you to focus on me," Mike said irritably. "This is about me." He snapped his fingers in front of my face. I quickly shook my head, hoping the thoughts of last night would fall directly from my mind.

"Sorry, man. I, uh, let's do this," I muttered, clearing my throat as I gathered up all of the paperwork. "I need to meet with the preceding judge before we get started, so let's discuss the plan of attack in the car on the way."

Mike nodded, his smile nearly reaching his ears. "About fucking time man."

Quickly throwing the needed files in my leather bound briefcase, I tried desperately to clear her from my mind. I couldn't have her distract me today.

_Enough, Cullen. Focus._

Picking my suit jacket off my chair, I ushered Mike from my office. We rode the elevator in silence, Mike too busy texting away on his phone, obviously keeping in close contact with his recent hookups. As we walked from the building, I granted my lungs a deep breath, clearing my head in the process. Climbing into my white Vanquish I sighed, as I took a look into the review mirror, frowning at the image reflected back to me.

Just another day of work. Another failed marriage I was more than ready to end.

* * *

**BPOV **

"Alice, five more minutes!" I screamed into the receiver.

My car sat stationary on the MacArthur Bridge, caught in bumper to bumper traffic, overlooking the Biscayne Bay. Obviously these people didn't care my divorce was proceeding in 10 minutes, they didn't care I had woken up in some strange man's bed this morning with no change of clothes for my court appearance, and they sure as hell didn't care he was married.

He was married. _Married._ I was on the verge of getting divorced. _Divorced._ The word left such a bitter taste in mouth. It was almost as bitter as what I had done with _him,_ that overly pompous bastard. I needed to rid him out of my mind and off of my body.

I needed air. I needed to breathe.

Rolling down my window, I breathed in the morning wind coming from the bay, the salty and sweet mixture reminding me of the smell of his expensive sheets. _'Charlotte Be-what-the-fuck-ever'._ I tried to breathe, tried to clear my mind of him, tried to rid all the feelings I was harboring. I tried, fuck did I try, but his smell lingered on my unlaundered clothes, in my hair, even on my skin. His voice clouded my every thought. His moans filled my ears. His taste was still fresh on my tongue. Even after delivering such harsh words for a second time this morning, he was everywhere, he surrounded me. I could barely focus on my impending divorce, every thought of my morning was encompassed with . . . him.

A shrill horn behind me struck me back to life, a morning commuter obviously less than pleased with my driving. I shot him a nice morning hello with my middle finger before catching a slight glimpse of myself in the review mirror; I looked absolutely horrid. I hadn't the time to stop at my apartment this morning, my now wrinkled jeans and shirt reeking of day old bar smoke, a strong distillery and who knows what other types of fluids found their way onto my clothes, although I was pretty sure I had a slight idea. I had found a hair tie in my car's console, pulling my untidy locks into a very sloppy bun, and tried my best to reapply my makeup with what little products I had in my purse. Truth be told, I looked like I had just gotten gang banged by the entire Miami Dolphin's lineup. If I was headed to a porn convention, I looked fucking fabulous.

Surprisingly, a small giggle erupted from my lips as I pressed my foot on the accelerator. I couldn't help but laugh at myself; the situation I had found myself in this morning. I was the girl who always followed the rules. I lived my life by the book. I never cheated. I got more than average grades in school. I was honest. I was the small-town girl who was destined to marry the high school sweetheart, have kids, and grow old. I was faithful; well, sort of. It's funny how things never turn out the way you hoped.

Now, I felt as if I was playing dress up in mommy's closet. I wasn't made for city life. I preferred my quiet days stocking shelves at the Outfitters, rather than my bustling mornings at the newspaper. I was a Lipton homemade sweet tea gal, not a Starbucks skinny vanilla latte with extra espresso type of girl. I preferred my jeans and sneakers over Cynthia's hand me down Manolo's and Jimmy Choo's I had to stuff my feet in for work. Northern traits were in my blood, woolly mittens and wrap around scarves were a staple in my wardrobe, not a skimpy bikini that barely covered my ass. I was pale; my skin never would have a gorgeous glow like so many women inherited here in Miami.

Bronzed skin.

The thought of his sun kissed skin, his muscles contracting in his strong shoulders as he pulled my weight down the bed this morning, his lips meeting my sensitive and more than eager flesh . . .

"Jesus, Bella, stop it!" I yelled out loud to myself as I pounded on the steering wheel.

This was probably something he did all the time. I was just another notch in the bedpost; another of his conquests.

No one had to know.

It was a one time thing.

It was over.

However, the guilt I felt was eating me alive. He was married, fucking married. And I craved him. I had wanted him so badly this morning, wanted him still even after I knew he had taken vows to be faithful to somebody else. A part of me didn't want to run from his house in a frenzy, instead I wanted him to force me to remember what I had forgotten the night prior. It was as if my failed marriage constituted my off-beat behavior. It wasn't like me to inebriate myself to oblivion, to end up in a strange man's bed, much less have a one night stand.

_What the fuck was wrong with me?_

Sighing, I entered the large parking lot, groaning when the only spot open was next to a rather expensive looking white sports car with vanity plates reading 'Cullen'. Whipping my well used silver Volvo in next to it, I was nearly blinded by the high glossed metal shining brightly in the sunlight. Damn rich people and their expensive shiny cars.

Alice was standing outside the courthouse in a crisp, clean ivory white suit, complete with a matching Chanel purse and tanned Jimmy Choo's. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun, glasses adorned her tiny face, and her makeup was lighter than usual. She was definitely playing her part. I gulped when she spotted me, her eyes widening as I neared.

"Bella what the . . . ? Your clothes . . . hair . . . makeup!" she whispered loudly as she looked me over, obviously quite taken aback.

Without wasting a solitary moment she shifted the files in her arms, and began to rummage through her purse producing a powder compact. Grabbing my chin between her thumb and fore-finger she frantically began to blot at my dewy face, my pores had seemed to be expelling all the alcohol I had consumed from the night before.

"Bella, dare I ask what you got yourself into last night? When I left you were with Jacob . . . " Her eyes widened again, however this time they could have rivaled a pair of golf balls. "Oh . . . my . . . God! Jake?!" she screamed, the powder compact along with her files falling from her hand and hitting the ground, clumps of pressed powder and papers littering the sidewalk.

Reaching down to pick up what I could manage to get my hands on, I shook my head. "No! Alice, hell no! I didn't go home with Jake."

"Then who . . . ?"

I sighed, in defeat. I knew Alice well enough to know she would continue to pester me until I spilled my secret. She was persistent; Alice didn't give in at any cost. It was a prime reason I had hired her as my attorney. I was more than certain she wouldn't judge me, even if I revealed the whole situation. However, the thought of telling her in front of the court house that my husband was currently occupying left my mouth in a tangle. I stood on the courthouse steps, mouth agape for what seemed to be hours, Alice staring at me quite obviously annoyed.

Sensing my desperation, she shifted her hip and brought her head close to mine. "Fine", she sneered poking her finger at my chest playfully. "You _will_ spill _everything_ this afternoon over lunch. Got it?"

I nodded in a silent agreement, feeling like a small child being reprimanded by her mother.

Shifting our gaze towards the courthouse, we both stared at the large oak doors. My body started to tremble, tears immediately stung at my eyes. How ironic these perfectly stained doors contained the ruin to the past ten years of my life. Everything I had lived for, had worked towards, gone in an instant the moment I was to grab on the polished bronze doorknobs.

In a simple friendly gesture, Alice reached out her hand resting it on the small of my back, giving it a small reassuring pat. She turned, offering up a small smile. "It will be okay, Bella. I promise. Trust me, I won't let you down."

Despite the sickening feeling that was burrowing a hole in the pit of my abdomen, her words sent a calming sensation through my body.

"We're just meeting with Mike and his attorney today, along with the judge who is appointed to your case. He will be going over some minute details with us, dates along with documents you'll need to sign. Nothing huge. Just remember, I will fight for whatever you want, but we really do want to try and settle this out of court if we can. Things will run much more smoothly that way."

Alice shifted her weight, her palm falling from my back to grab at the handle of the door. "Ready?" her eyebrows perked at her words.

"Yes," was all I could seem to muster without losing my composure. "Yes, Alice. I'm ready."

She offered up another reassuring smile before pulling the heavy door open. A sudden rush of cooled, conditioned air blew from the courthouse into the humid Miami heat, the smell of paper and old documents fluttering into my nose. I followed Alice through the long hallways, listening to her heels click daintily on the marbled tile, trying my best to keep my stomach from emptying itself on the polished floor.

Waiting for the elevator was torture, watching the numbers drop down to our floor was like my own personal countdown to my demise and the ding of its arrival nearly made me jump from my own skin. Normally I didn't mind elevator rides, the motion seemed to soothe me and the corny music made me relax. However, this time the ride seemed to be taking forever, and the normal soothing motions quickly made my stomach uneasy.

The doors opened and once again I found myself trailing on Alice's heels, not paying attention to my surroundings. I nearly collided into the back of her when she stopped abruptly in the middle of the hallway. Looking up, I took notice of the door numbers; 306, 307, 308 . . . we weren't until 324, nearly twenty doors away from our destination.

In a hurried motion, Alice turned, her face boasting a twisted grin. "Oh fuck!" she half squealed half whispered.

"What?" I said, trying to peer over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of what had caught her attention. "Alice what the--?"

Standing on the tips of my toes I managed to finally peek over Alice's bouncing shoulder, the cascading waves of her hair still blocking my view, but granting me just enough.

Then I saw him.

_Oh fuck._

Pressed pinstripe suit. Messy bronzed hair. Sun-kissed skin. Sculpted jaw line. Long enticing fingers. Gorgeous green eyes. Perfectly pouted lips. Statuesque posture.

My late night fuck-fest friend stood within 20 feet from me.

"Holy shit!" Alice snorted into her hands. "It's the guy from last night at the club," she giggled, unknowingly. "It's a damn good thing he was waiting on somebody, you could have went home with that guy! How awkward would that have been today?"

I gulped, trying to swallow the bile that was slowly making its way into my throat.

_Yeah, I could have gone home with that guy. Awkward._

A small uneasy laugh left my throat, it didn't sound in the slightest bit like me. My vision blurred along with my mind as Alice continued to prattle on. "God would you fucking look at him? He's gorgeous! I didn't get a good look at him last night in the club since it was so dark, but damn he's just . . . mmm, what a nice piece of ass. From the size of those shoes I bet he has a huge dick. I bet he's one hell of a good fuck."

"Alice!" I piped from behind her, ducking my head as the man turned his gaze our way. "Keep it down will you?" I pleaded.

Frantically I searched my surroundings, looking for an escape route. The stairs? No, he'd notice me running across the hallway. Back to the elevator? No, Alice would catch me in due time, she was surprisingly fast for her small size. Fuck, my only hope was to walk right past that gorgeous douche bag, try to hide my face, and pray to the almighty heavens he didn't notice me.

"Oh my!" Alice continued to squeal, now drawing full attention to ourselves. "That other man he's with is kind of . . . sexy."

_Other man?_

Standing on the tips of my toes once again, I was able to spot a blonde man standing next to the asshole. He wasn't quite as gorgeous, but his features were nothing to complain over. His hair was set in a few messy blonde curls, his grey eyes were warm and inviting and he had the cutest dimples when he grinned. He was most definitely Alice's type. He and my fuck friend seemed to be quite at ease with each other; they were laughing and joking like schoolboys.

"Come on, Alice, stop gawking, we need to get to the courtroom," I huffed, the possibility of escaping still fresh on my mind. I knew Alice had already set her sights on my fuck friend's buddy, but I needed to get away before either one of us were recognized.

"Bel-la," she replied, "The room we are in today is right there," she pointed down the hall, her finger drawing out to the two men who blocked our destination. Her eyebrows perked for a moment, "Oh my God! You don't suppose one of those guys is the judge do you? My, my, I wouldn't mind climbing into his chambers." Her eyes seemed to gloss over with impending thoughts, the same thoughts that were more than likely permanently burned in my mind from the previous night.

_Could the asshole be the judge? Shit. Wasn't I already in hell? Why need to be punished even further?_

In a sudden movement, Alice left my side leaving me vulnerable in the middle of the hallway. I felt like open prey. "Alice, what are you doing?" I hissed, my face suddenly starting to burn with desperation.

Alice turned towards me momentarily, doing nothing but shooting a slight grin at me, her eyes sparkling as she winked.

"Excuse me," Alice quietly whispered as she tapped the asshole's friend on the shoulder.

_What the fuck was she doing?_

I was too consumed in my own thoughts to stop her from approaching them; my jaw was agape, nearly resting on the polished tile hallway.

"I'm Alice Brandon representing Isabella Newton for today's proceedings. I just wanted to make sure I'm in the right place."

I sighed, fuck was I in trouble. I knew that voice. Alice's flirting voice, smooth and whimsical, I could almost bet she had been fluttering her eyelids.

The curly mopped man turned and met Alice's bright and shining smile. His _friend_ locked eyes with me. In that single solitary moment, all the air that consumed my lungs rushed out in a sudden 'whoosh'; it felt as I had been nearly punched in the stomach. If I hadn't felt glued to the spot where I was standing, I was sure to melt into a puddle of something. I'm sure that would be better than looking into the eyes of the asshole I spent the eve of my divorce with.

_How could I have been so careless?_

His gaze burned through me as he realized who I was. For a second, I saw his eyes widen, and then a small smirk appeared out of the corner of his mouth, his lips twitched just a hint. His eyebrow arched slightly as I watched him look me up and down. Unconsciously, I tried to smooth out my clothes and tame my hair.

_Fuck. I'm still in the same outfit from last night. And he fucking knows it._

Carefully I managed to unglue my feet from the floor and made my way slowly over to Alice and her newfound friends. Damn you, Alice.

"Ah, yes, Mrs. Newton, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Judge Whitlock. I'll be presiding over this case. Hopefully we can settle things rather quickly without much of a fight," he drawled as he grasped my hand. My eyes shifted to his warm grey ones, but they were not his I could feel upon me. I still felt the asshole's. I still felt him looking at me, undressing me, seducing me.

Before I could respond, the fuck face spoke up. "Quickly?" he scoffed, nearly snorting. "Right, Jasp . . . ah, Judge Whitlock. I've gone over _Mrs. Newton's_ file and I have a feeling we're in for a very _dirty_, very _hard_, very _long_ battle to get through."

All I could do was glare at him. How dare he speak to me like that, nearly throwing my dirty laundry into the public? What, he thinks he's better than everyone else because of his expensive tastes and designer labels? Thankfully I had Alice on my side.

"I'm sorry. And you are . . . ?" She said as she stepped in front of me, breaking my gaze.

"Edward Cullen. I'm representing Mike Newton," he extended his hand to greet hers. Alice just looked at it, not returning the invitation, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes, well, Mr. Cullen. I look forward to dealing with these issues _inside_ the court room. Oh, by the way, where is your client? He seems to have been misplaced," she said as she glanced around looking for my future ex-to-be.

I looked down at the floor below me. I could feel the pressure building up inside of me. I wanted nothing more than to escape. Escape this courtroom, escape Miami, and escape from _him_. But I couldn't. I needed to show both Mike and this Edward that I was much more than just some piece of trash tossed out on garbage day.

"Hey! Hey!" Mike clapped as he rounded the corner. He looked like he was ready to embark on a vacation, looking much laid back and . . . happy? "Looks like the gang's all here! Let's get this over with shall we? I've got things to do, people to see." He slapped _him_ on the back and headed inside the room.

A sudden wave of anger flushed through me, momentarily giving my mind an escape from the predicament I had landed in. I felt so angry for the way Mike just flitted around like the last nine years didn't matter. Was I really nothing to him? Did our time together not mean a damn thing? I could feel the tears threatening to spill. _No._ I would not cry in front of anyone here. I took a deep breath and looked up ready to approach my impending future. I was shocked to realize that everyone had filed inside the room except for _him_. I was more than angry now.

I tried to stomp past him, but he blocked the entrance to the room. A part of me was terrified. The gaze he held with me was so powerful and intense. He didn't look at me the way he looked at me this morning. No, that arrogant prick was back. Yet, another part of me was thrilled at how close we were to one another. My heart was threatening to burst out from my chest. My breath began to pick up. And I could think of nothing but how it felt, how his lips felt on my skin, in between my legs. I gasped.

"Excuse me," was all I could muster up, in a non-threatening tone. I didn't want him to recognize the hold he already had on me. I needed to hurry inside and be near Alice. She would be my rock through this.

"I'm sorry, _Mrs. Newton_. Am I in your way?" The sarcasm and snark was dripping from every word coming out of his mouth. The way my name poured off of his lips was like an aphrodisiac. I wanted to hear _my_ name. Bella.

"I have nothing to say to you without my lawyer present." I replied, once again trying to push past him.

He stopped me once again, grabbing my shoulders and holding me in place. Every part of my being was set ablaze. Had it felt this intense last night? Flashes of the previous night danced around in my mind, they were slowing coming back to me.

He leaned in closely and pressed his lips near to my ear. I held my breath unsure of what he was doing. I knew that I should stop him; anyone inside of that room could see what was going on. But the feelings he stirred inside prevented me from even thinking about stopping. "Oh, but you had plenty to say to me last night . . . and this morning."

I pushed away from him and raised my arm to slap him across the face, lawyer or not. However, he was one step ahead of me. He grabbed my wrist with a sudden start, the pressure should have been painful, but instead it was exhilarating. It was almost as if he knew what I was going to do, like he could nearly predict my actions.

"How dare you!" I nearly shouted as I tried to pry my wrist out of his firm grasp, not caring at that moment if anybody had heard my overly loud voice.

His sneered, smirking at me, his eyes blazing. Closing the already small gap between us once again, he whispered in my ear, his warm breath tickling on my lobe. "Ah, ah, Mrs. Newton. Not such a smart thing to do to a lawyer." He pulled back momentarily, bringing a single finger to my jaw, running a line that nearly ended at the top of my breast. "Don't fuck with me, Mrs. Newton. I will end you."

He dropped his finger, adjusted his tie and entered the room, leaving me quaking with shock, fear, and above all, desire.

* * *

**AnonyCullen:** Phew, don't fuck with the hot lawyer man.  
**AnonySwan:** Let's be honest, we'd all like to fuck with the hot lawyer man!  
**AnonyCullen:** Yes, well, we hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Come play with us on the blog & twitter!


	4. Chapter 3: Play

**Disclaimer: we don't own Twilight, if we did we would have already seen the Eclipse full trailer coming out tmrw!**

**AnonySwan: This chapter is dedicated to one of my oldest and best friends who was tragically killed on February 23rd along with her boyfriend and 6 month old baby who did not even get the chance to see what life was all about. RIP Amanda, Eric, and baby Luke. This one is for you. **

* * *

"I could corrupt you,

It will be easy.

Watching you suffer,

Girl it would please me.

I wanna touch you,

With my little finger.

I know it will crush you,

My memory would linger."

_**Depeche Mode** - Corrupt_

**EPOV**

The pressured water trickled down my back, each droplet soothing the tender muscles. Steam swallowed me, engulfed my body as I breathed in deeply, the warm, damp air invading my lungs. Sighing, I leaned my head against the cool marble wall of the shower, closing my eyes, and trying to rid my mind of the events of the passed 24 hours.

_Yesterday had begun like most normal days. _ _I had pulled myself from the soft sheets of my bed, stumbled in a drunken haze to the comfort of my bathroom where I proceeded to shower, and grabbed a quick cup of herbal tea.__ Everything was the same, except one slight minute difference.__ Instead of a blonde, tanned, plastic Barbie doll grumbling next to me, I had woke to something different, something warm, something that smelled of vanilla and heaven.__ Surprisingly I had caught myself studying her for several moments, watching in awe as her bare breasts rose with each delicate labored breath, her skin glistening from the morning heat.__ I had to sustain my slight smile as even in her sleep her teeth nipped at her bottom lip._

_I only distanced myself from the comfort of my warm ample one night stand when the slight buzzing of my phone on a nearby nightstand caught my attention.__ Padding across the floor, I pawed at my phone, grimacing as I saw the name come across the faceplate.__ Sighing heavily, I pressed 'talk' and managed to pull off a fairly decent, hoarse morning voice.__ "Morning, love," I grumbled as I eyed the bundle of brunette hair in my sheets._

_"Yes I suppose it is," my wife, Tanya's, cold voice mimicked back to me through the receiver.__ "Listen I don't have time to chat, I just wanted to let you know I'll be running late this morning. Traffic is at a stand still;__ obviously people in Miami are complete imbecile's and don't know how to drive in the slightest, Maurice is having the most difficult time navigating through this horrendous mess.__ So,_ _therefore, I won't get to have time with you before work today.__ Sorry babe.__ Ciao!"_

_Shaking my head, I had thrown the phone back on the bedside table, and made my way into the bathroom.__ Relief swelled over my body knowing I didn't have to play devil's advocate and push a perfectly warm body from my bed.__ Turning to the mirror, I had snuck a glimpse at my reflection;__ I looked a mess.__ My hair was in erratic sprawls, my eyes had since grown two rather large blue-grey puff bags below them, and my lips were engorged with blood, memories of last night's tryst sprinkled over my mind, causing me to snicker._

A slight shuffle in the shower, followed by the banging of the glass door forced my eyes open. I was greeted by the sight of my very naked wife, her body now getting soaked by the heavy stream of steamy water.

There was no doubt, she was gorgeous, her body was the most perfect piece of art. Fake, plastic art, but art. She was tall, her bronzed, beautiful legs met the curvature of her ass in a perfect mold. Her hips seemed to have been sculpted by Donatello himself; they taunted nearly every man as she walked by. Her breasts, even though bought, molded to her frame in a perfect posture, her nipples pink and perky. Long blonde hair hung nearly to hear waist, and I grinned thinking how many times I had watched it graze over her ass as I had her bent over, daring to reach out and grab a handful.

Tanya and I had met my senior year of high school when my family moved to the southern coast. My father had given up a small residency in the northern states, to take up a larger practice in Miami. She was one of the most popular girls in school, having been in a few Seventeen magazine ad spreads due to her modeling. Having talked to her a few times in the classes we shared together, I realized quickly she wasn't the sharpest individual. However, I was instantly drawn to her and it didn't take much flirting to land her in my bed. Truth be told, it was a pretty easy task. Women like her were a dime a dozen, but for some reason I couldn't rid myself of her.

Even though a few lost years followed after college, Tanya and I had married years later. Her modeling career had managed to prosper and she often traveled the world, as one of the highest paid fashion models. I on the other hand worked at my firm, trading in my once prosperous nightlife for long gruesome days at the office.

I loved her once. At the time, we were good for each other; complimented each other even. However, now, my days were filled with client meetings, and long strenuous court appearances, and my nights were forced to be spent mingling with Tanya's pompous crowd. Slowly but surely, my long stressful days had trickled into my nights. I spent longer hours at the office, even though I had my fair share of help on the payroll. It was my retreat away from her and her vulgar friends. Tanya and I both had changed. Somewhere between the money, the celebrity friends, and the time consuming jobs, we had successfully managed to become strangers to each other, losing ourselves in all of our wealth. We both became immune to each other's needs and wants, and our once pleasant home became somewhat of a personal hell. We fought constantly indoors, as a public display of seething at each other didn't help our bank accounts much. We were the couple who had everything: youth, health, beauty, wealth. We planned to keep it that way; we couldn't afford it not to be.

Despite our differences, a part of me was still in awe of Tanya. My mind often reverted back to high school and the carefree date nights we shared with each other, unknowing of the future that lay ahead of us. Thoughts of late night movies and broken curfews trickled through my mind as I watched her lather herself with a thick layer of bubbly soap, her hands roaming freely across her body. She moaned slightly as her hands graced between her legs, throwing her head back in the shower, letting the water dampen her hair. Unable to contain myself, my dick twitched involuntarily. I smirked in her direction, watching as she was nearly blissfully unaware of my presence.

"Mmmm," I groaned, moving towards her in the shower, wrapping my arms around her toned waist, nipping at the back of her lobes. "Keeping me company this morning are we?"

Turning around in a quick motion, her once warm eyes now stone cold, she pushed against me, not a playful gesture in the least. "No. Actually you were using all the hot water. I don't have time to play with you this morning Edward. I've got places to be, and people to mingle with. Neither of these options include you."

I could take the insult. I could swallow the fact that our sex life was non existent anymore, I hadn't as much touched my wife in nearly months, nor had she shown any interest in me. I could even muster up to accept that the 'people' she would be mingling with probably were more likely one of the many cabana boys that worked in the South Beach area, or maybe even a new and upcoming pitifully paid actor; Tanya had a keen liking towards them.

_Play._

She didn't have the time to _play_ with me. I couldn't accept her treating me as if I was some child she had grown tired of raising. Her words washed over me as if I was a six year old wanting her to play with my Legos. Somehow, in this mess I called my life, I had went from her more than desirable husband to her bothersome child.

"Play," I grumbled as I rubbed passed her shoulder, stepping out onto the cool tile of the bathroom, steam fogging up the mirrors on the either side of the room.

"Edward...," Tanya breathed, rolling her eyes in my direction as I passed. "I just don't have the time this morning."

"You never have the time," I seethed back at her, my putrid hate for the situation more than evident.

My snide remark was followed by yet another large eye roll as my wife carried on with her shower, leaving me alone in my morning preparations, my warm, inviting bathroom suddenly seeming very large and awkward.

I tried my best not to stare at my reflection as I shaved; my once youthful appearance seemed lackluster and dull, my eyes no longer shining like they once did. Instead they were glazed by years of pain, hurt and enough deceitful memories, leaving behind the cold exterior of who I now was.

Even though I had managed to dress in near record time, Tanya was out of the house by the time I had finished. Glancing around our room, a sudden knot formed in my stomach, and I felt how empty not only I, but my life had become. Only days ago there was a certain warmth thanks to _her, _a warmth that I welcomed openly if even only for a moment.

Not only did I feel her loss, but the loss of my _wife_ as well.

_Her_. It always came back to her. _Bella_.

It wasn't enough that my recent conquest was evoking feelings and emotions I didn't know existed or that she was all my mind could manage to process lately, causing me to fall behind on my work. No, I was not only clouded by her in my mind, but she was now invading my life more than just one night.

What a slap in the face it was to realize that _she_ was my client's gold-digging, soon to be ex-wife. Was she really everything that Mike had described her as? The woman I met with, and the woman that was described, were two completely different people. However, if she was out gallivanting before she was even divorced, there had to come some truth to the matter.

I laughed darkly to myself.

_Edward Fucking Cullen didn't let some whore ruin his life._

I had to straighten up my act, had to remain in tact, and not give away any signs that I had met her prior to this case. The people of Miami may already know of my lifestyle choices, but I could not afford to have this story hanging over my head.

_Playboy Edward Cullen mixes business with pleasure.__ He adds another notch to his bedpost, this time with a client's soon_ _to_ _be former misses. _

Groaning, I thrust my hands in my hair and tugged until I could feel pain. How the fuck did I end up in this position? And what was even worse, why the fuck did I care so much?

How could I allow some little minion from nowhere crumble everything I worked hard to achieve? This is _my_ fucking town.

I _am_ Miami.

People know who I am and respect me. Anyone would be lucky to know me or even be near me. Women fucking grovel at my feet. Who does this girl think she is?

_Bella._

Mike Newton's wife. That's who the fuck she was.

_Pull it together, Cullen, for fuck's sake._

I just needed to get to my office and focus. Lock the door and pray to the fucking heavens that the memory of her smell, or the sound of her moans, didn't give me some raging fucking hard-on. I tried my best to keep repeating the important tasks at hand. This was my job, my life, on the line. I couldn't let someone just come in and take over. I worked too hard and too long to let it all fade away.

I wasn't up for small talk as I passed Maurice, our driver, and headed towards my SUV. He opened the back side door, as he did most mornings, taking my briefcase before I climbed into the soft leather of my vehicle. I relaxed the moment Maurice cranked the engine, basking in the familiar sound. I knew once I threw myself back into my work all thoughts of _her_ would hopefully disappear. Still, it didn't help that she was a part of the case I was going to work on, but if I kept in mind how awful she was according to my client, then I could convince myself of her evil.

She might not have been evil that night, but there was something wicked about her.

The commute was long as usual; what should only take twenty minutes of drive time, nearly took an hour. The early morning Miami drivers were blaring their horns and shouting vulgarities out their open windows. Pulling onto the main strip, nearly a block away from my office, I glanced at a familiar coffee shop. It was far from a chain, like Starbucks, and was classified most often as a dump, however the coffee was fresh and strong and I often would frequently stop in when I was in need of an urgent pick me up. This morning something familiar caught my eye. I chuckled inwardly when I noticed a beat up old silver Volvo parked in front with a Washington license plate.

_Ah, fate you fickle bitch_.

Now it was my turn to play.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Welcome to Jitters, may I take your order?" The young blonde barista smiled in my direction.

"Uhm, yeah," I mumbled, racking my brain for the drink orders from my colleagues I should have written down. "A vanilla frap, a Chai tea latte and uh, just a black coffee for me."

The barista smiled at me as she pecked away at the screen in front of her. "That will be twelve fifty please."

Shooting a smile back at her, I began to dig through my purse, pushing aside countless stray receipts, work files, faxes, along with a few tubes of Chapstick and my work ID badge. I should have taken Cynthia's advice and purchased a smaller purse for my personal belongings, rather than dumping everything into one huge knapsack. I laughed nervously as the young girl shifted her stance, her arms crossed over her chest. She was obviously becoming annoyed as she watched me dig through my old bag.

"Ma'am you're holding up the line. Can you step aside please," she barked, her one sweet smile wiped clean from her face.

"Just wait, I know it's here somewhere," I proclaimed as audible grunts and groans were coming from the patrons behind me in line. "Here! Got it!" I exclaimed as I pulled out a small, crumbled up ball of cash handing everything over to the annoyed cashier.

"Ma'am this is only eight dollars," she grumbled as she smoothed the bills out on the counter.

My cheeks flushed an immediate crimson red as I continued to dig through my purse, my chap stick tubes hitting the floor, rolling into obviously less than thrilled patrons feet.

"Ma'am could you please step aside," the barista repeated herself again, pushing the money across the counter back in my direction.

Tears were about to spill over my eyes. I was embarrassed beyond belief, my face was so hot I was beginning to feel light headed. "Just a minute!" I screamed in her direction, my search becoming near frantic now.

A single solitary tear fell to my cheek when I felt a slight push behind me. One of the patrons had pushed me into the front of the counter, my stomach fully against the glass. I could feel a decently solid chest behind me, thus giving me the intuition this patron was a male. A rather sturdy male at that, his chest wasn't the only thing that happened to be digging in my backside. I was about to turn around, to give this unexpecting creeper of an asshole a piece of my mind, when I saw a set of familiar fingers reach around me and flash the barista a black credit card.

"Consider this on the house," a man whispered in my ear, his breath so warm it pricked at my skin. I didn't have to search my brain hard to figure out the owner of the mystery voice. I had heard it enough in the past two days to know whom it belonged to.

"Add another black coffee on that order, steaming hot please. Last time I placed an order here, my coffee was only luke warm; less than pleasurable."

"I'm.. I'm... sorry sir," the barista fumbled over her words, obviously dazed as she swiped the black piece of plastic through the machine.

Turning slowly, I faced _him._

My one night stand. My one night stand who happened to be the best sex of my life.

My husband's lawyer. Fuck my husband.

My now enemy. My enemy whom I still wanted to fuck with every fiber of my being; the strong urge to push him against the glass counter and strip him of all his glory in front of the coffee house patrons nearly overtaking me.

He was the image of perfection; identical to one of the many male models that graced the monthly covers of GQ, Harpers Bazaar or the likes. His suit was yet again perfectly pressed, his shirt nearly blindingly white and crisp, and his shoes polished to a high shine.

His eyes made a trail over my body, and I was more than grateful I had opted not to wear the same jeans he had seen me in the last few times. For a moment, as his eyes made contact with mine I thought I saw an all too familiar gleam in them. One of fire, of desire, and one of lust. I had to steady myself against the counter, my legs had suddenly grown weak and my body had the sudden urge to melt to the floor.

For a moment, we stood in perfect silence, our eyes burning into each the others. Suddenly the bustling noise of the coffee house and the whooshing sound of the espresso makers didn't exist.

"Your order sir."

To my disappointment, Edward broke our gaze, turning to grab his single cup of coffee before handing me the tray. When he returned, his eyes were just as cold and glassy as they had been yesterday in court.

"Mrs. Newton, I advise you spend your money wisely. You'll need every single penny you can muster up when I am done with you. Yesterday, when I said I'd end you, I meant it. You don't want to see what I'm capable of accomplishing; outside the bedroom anyway."

His words made me gasp, stole the air right from my lungs. I stood for a moment, staring at him as he sipped his coffee, his lips curling up around the edges in a slight smile as he finished.

"I would tread lightly if I were you," he whispered as he took a step towards me, his hair falling in front of his eyes, his breath washing over me in warm waves. "You fuck with me and I will destroy you and the new life you're trying so hard to create. That's a promise."

Oblivious to the few patrons besides us, he pushed himself further into me, my body now imprisoned between his strong stature and the hardness of the counter behind me. "Watch your step or you will get fucked, and it won't be quite as pleasant as it was the other night."

_Bastard_.

Anger pulsed through my body; my veins burned scarlet red as I pushed myself from the counter, standing tall and solid. I realized I had to keep my composure. I was better than him. Who was he to put me down yet again? He had done it several times before, caught me off guard, but those days were done. I was tired of him scathing away with the last word. Did that make him feel better about himself, belittling others? I would not let him win this time.

Before I could manage to open my mouth, he turned towards the door, walking away briskly. Every muscle beneath his perfect clothes, moved in flawless, fluid manner, and I had to catch myself as my mind starting drifting back to another night, another time, when we moved just as fluidly together in the bedroom.

I was about to open my mouth to stand my ground, to show him that I wasn't going to take his shit anymore, when he cut me down one last time.

He turned back towards me, raising his sunglasses to his eyes, shielding them, a sneer gracing his perfect face. "By the way Mrs. Newton, you can expect a bill from me. I don't do handouts."

* * *

Feeling defeated after my run in with _him_, I had made my way to work in record time, not stopping to chat with my co-workers as I did on most normal mornings. Instead, I retreated to my desk and flung myself on top of it, the coolness of the metal feeling pleasant against my skin.

I suddenly had no taste for coffee and no desire to continue on with the work day. When had things become so complicated? Life, it seemed, was perfect back in Washington. I had a job, a husband whom I loved and would clearly do anything for, and a great life. Now look where I am. I felt like I didn't even know who I was anymore.

"Hey B! Did you get my... um, what is happening here?"

I turned to face the voice, my cheek lazily laying on the wood, and peered up at Cynthia who bounced into my cubicle. She was making a circle motion with her arms. I just groaned in response.

"Nothing, I'm just tired and overwhelmed is all." Understatement of the year.

"Aw, sweetie, I know you've got a lot going on since your divorce is starting. You should talk to Jake, I'm sure he'd let you take a personal day... or twelve."

I sighed. "As wonderful as that sounds, I'd rather keep myself busy. If I'm at home, alone, then I'll just be thinking about stuff and well you know..."

She offered me a kind smile, "I know." She leaned over and stroked my hair a few times before reaching for her coffee.

"Oh, coffee great! I need something to pick me up!"

Something to pick her up? Her and her sister had more energy combined than the sun. I feared that caffeine would only make things worse.

I watched her take a long pull of her drink as I sat myself up. I needed to regain control of my life and that started with my work.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be busy this weekend."

I threw her a quizzical look, "What are you talking about?"

She hopped up on my desk and prepped herself to tell me something juicy.

"_Well_, rumor has it there is a mondo boat party happening this weekend with some of Miami's finest. Local celebs, models, CEOs, you know, the stuff we live for. So, of course with big parties come big scandals. You know we're going to have our work cut out for us."

A welcome distraction. I smiled at her. "Oh Cyn, if anything comes up will you please let me take the story? I would like to not think about Mike or this divorce or anything like that for once."

"Babycakes, do you even have to ask?"

"Ask about what?" Jake asked as he strolled over to my desk. "Got my coffee, Bella?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry Jake, its right here. I would've brought it to your desk, but I got sidetracked." I cocked my head to the side acknowledging Cynthia. "You know how she gets," I said with a wink.

He laughed. "Oh sure, sure, we all do."

Ignoring my playful insult, she filled Jake in on the scoop. "I was just telling Bella that she could take the story, if there is one, and you know there will be one, on the yacht party that's taking place this weekend."

Jake scoffed. "Of course. Miami's elite." I could sense the bitterness in his tone. Was he jealous of the money? I always thought he was well off here at the paper. "Well, at least you know we're guaranteed a story. These parties always do."

I just nodded in agreement. If it weren't for the rich and tan here in this town, we'd be running some boring story about how the sun is bad for you or the newest miracle cream. While I wanted to be taken as a serious journalist, I had to be realistic. Gossip stories sell. I had to focus on the area and what I could bring from it. Sure, I was working my way up from the bottom. And I had no doubt that if I worked hard enough I would eventually get to where I wanted to be and write the kind of stories that made a difference. But for now, I just needed something that would pay the bills.

"Exactly! That's why I told B here that she could take the story! Ooh, I wonder who's throwing the party and who is all going to be there? What kind of trouble will people get into? Oh my gosh, I can only imagine!" And this was exactly where Cynthia wanted to be. She was sprightly and thrived off of fashion and gossip. If you ever wanted to know who broke up with whom in Hollywood or where Angelina was adopting her next baby from, she was your go-to gal.

"All right Bella, it is yours if you want it. I gotta get back to work, as should you ladies." He gave what should have been a harsh look to the two of us, but it never came off quite like that. Jake always tried to be a hard-ass with us, but it wasn't necessary. He knew we would get the work done, but had to maintain his boss status since we were in the office.

Once I knew Jake was out of earshot, I asked, ''Cyn, do you know whose party it really is?''

She sighed. ''No, but I wonder if it's the same one Alice was invited to.''

I looked at her quizzically, ''Alice was invited to an elite party? How?''

''You know, I'm not really sure. She's being pretty peculiar about it.''

I couldn't help but wonder. Alice had her odd moments but Cynthia seemed worried about it this time. ''How so?''

''Yeah, you know how she sometimes acts weird about a guy or when something in fashion comes up?''

I smiled and lightly laughed, ''Yes.''

''Okay, well, it's nothing like that.''

''Huh?'' That definitely caught my attention.

Normally when Alice likes a guy she's a little hurricane. In the beginning she's always trying to decide her best approach in figuring out if this is the one. She has to put them to her tests. If any of them even managed to survive past the first one, it was a miracle. But if this wasn't either of those things, then I didn't know what to do.

''Well, what is she doing?''

Cynthia coughed and scratched the back of her neck, ''She just, well, I mean, she's quiet. I mean, like, just sits and stares off into space. When I ask her what's wrong, she looks at me, sighs, and says, 'absolutely nothing is wrong.' She keeps insisting that she's fine. I don't know what to do. Alice is never quiet!''

Alice quiet? What the hell is going on?

''I asked her if there was a new guy or if someone in the fashion world died,'' she scoffed, ''but of course I would have already known that. I just don't know about her.''

''Hm, well, she was all gaga over the presiding judge on my case, but Alice could never do that. She's a rule follower. No matter how attracted to the guy she is she wouldn't do that. Especially if that meant jeopardizing a case.''

''Or it could help,'' she winked at me. ''Wait, come to think of it, she didn't mention anything to me about a hot judge.''

''That doesn't sound like her at all. If there was someone she was interested in, she would want the whole world to know who her flavor of the week is. That's just... Alice.''

''I know!'' I watched as she threw her arms in the air, frustrated. ''This must be something really big.''

It was really bothering me not knowing what was going on with Alice.

''I'll give her a call when I get outta here and see if I can find out what's going on. I'll try to put these reporter skills to good use.''

''Thanks, B. I just can't imagine what she would keep from her own sister!''

''Me either, Cyn.''

* * *

After getting a few hours of work done, I finally dragged myself out of the office. With Alice acting strange, and seeing _him_ again, I was surprised that I managed to get anything done. I wished I could talk to someone about the mess I got into with Edward. Things were complicated enough, and now, there just seemed to be more problems escalating.

I groaned and leaned my head on my steering wheel. First things first, I needed to call Alice. I hoped that I could get it out of her because Cynthia was really worried.

Dialing her cell, I prayed she would pick up. Luckily, she answered right away. ''Bellaaaa! Are you on your way home from work? Don't go home! You must come over! Right now! Seriously, come over!''

What the fuck?

''Um, okay, be right there.'' Was she becoming bipolar? This sounded more like the Alice I knew rather than what her sister described.

''The wine is being chilled. The door is open, so come right in! I'll be in my room! See you soon toots!''

I hung up trying to wrap my mind around what the hell was going on. Curiosity got the best of me, and I pressed the gas pedal a little harder.

Once I got to her place, I walked into Alice's room and didn't find her. It looked like Hurricane Alice had stormed though. Clothes were strewn about, expensive designer shoes haphazardly lay on the floor, random baubles of jewelry were thrown on the bed, but Alice was no where to be found.

I realized that it was... quiet. Like the calm before the storm. Maybe I was in the eye of it all. I glanced down the hall to Cyn's room. There, I found Alice amongst piles of clothes, staring out into space, not realizing my presence.

''Alice?''

She turned towards me, griping a designer dress in her hands. ''Cynthia has a lot of pretty clothes.''

"What? Alice?"

"This one is nice, don't you think?" She stormed over to me, holding the dress up against my body, scrutinizing it.

"Alice? You okay, sweetie?"

"No, no, no! There must be something!"

She was clearly ignoring me and on a determined path to find something. "ALICE!"

She stopped fiddling around and looked at me with wide eyes. "Oh, Bella! You made it! Come help me find something to wear to this party."

"Party? What party?"

Alice sighed and rolled her eyes at me, like I should've known what she was talking about. "Silly Bella! The yacht party!"

Cynthia was right, she was invited to the party, the same party that was creating quite the buzz at work.

"Oh, right. I'm covering this party for work. Cyn and I were trying to figure out whose's party it was. Wait, Alice, how did you get invited?"

She continued to rifle through Cynthia's closet and ignored my question. This was a big deal, why was she acting so strange?

"Alice, did you hear me? How did you get invited?"

Peaking out from the closet, I noticed a tiny smile appear at the side of her mouth. Her lips curled upward and her eyes lit up. "Jasper."

Jasper? Who?

"Um, and that would be...?"

She sighed and began to stare off, just like Cynthia described her earlier. What the hell is wrong with her? Who is this guy?

"Silly, silly, Bella. Jasper, you know, Judge Whitlock."

"WHAT! How... What... I don't... ALICE!"

"I know! I know! I shouldn't have but I just couldn't resist him! I mean, you saw him! He looked absolutely delicious when we were going into court and I just couldn't get him banging his gavel and thinking about how he could bang me and pounding and robes." She continued to prattle on about nothing. She wasn't even stringing full sentences together.

"I don't understand. How did this happen? And what exactly happened?"

"Well, once we were done with dickhead Cullen, Judge Whitlock asked me to go over a few more things in his office. So, we go back to his office, which is stunning by the way, you should check it out sometime. Anyway, initially we're discussing the case, and then he was acting kind of strange, which of course I thought was strange because he's a judge and he should be composed you know. That's what us law people do. Well, he was kind of nervous and he asked for my number just in case he needed to reach me for an emergency. I told him I had an emergency and I just went for it, I kissed him. Did you know he also likes to be called The Judge in bed. Phew, I tell ya! Now, I need to find a dress! Help me!"

"You slept with him?!"

"Duh, it was incredible. I thought, oh man, this is going to be awkward now since he's the judge on this case and I already slept with him. And I know we have to keep our mouths shut because if it got out, well, that would jeopardize the case. But of course I had to tell you! I mean, how could I keep this to myself! I think he's the one."

Hurricane Alice was in full effect. My mind was spinning with all of this information I was given. This could end badly. Very, very badly. I was suddenly sick. What if word got out about my lawyer banging the judge on the case. What would I do then? I was getting more and more upset.

"This is horrible Alice! How could you do this?"

"Bella, I know this sounds bad, but you have to trust me. Have I ever done anything to hurt you? Jasper is on my side. Well, and inside too, but that's besides the point. Trust me, B. Besides you're coming with me!"

"I'm what?"

Is she insane? I had asked Cynthia to go the party not knowing Alice would be coming, along with... The Judge.

What better way to spend a weekend? Showing up at a yacht party with your best friend, your boss AND the judge presiding over your divorce case.

"You are coming with me darling. You could write about the party; what better way to get the scoop then to be there in person. Jasper knew I might be a little uncomfortable coming to a party where I didn't know anyone but him. So, he told me to bring a friend."

Fuck. She did have a point. I would really be going for work. Who was I to refuse work? And if I did get a big breakout story, it would help me further my career. I had no other choice. I sighed in defeat.

"All right, you're right, Alice. But I have nothing to wear."

She turned at me and beamed, "Honey, that's where I come in."

Dragging me into Cynthia's closet, I protested. "And, I don't have a date and I'm not going with your sister. I'm not going as some kind of third wheel Alice. Sorry."

Before I could blink, Alice's small cell phone was thrown in my direction, her eyes sparkling. I could hear the phone already starting to dial, and my heart nearly stopped when a familiar voice rang through the receiver. "Jacob Black," the voice beamed loud and clear.

I covered the receiver with the palm of my hand and mouthed to her, "Are you crazy?"

I could hear Jake on the phone, "Hello? Alice, are you there?"

"Answer him!" Alice whispered at me. I sighed. This is all for work. I had to keep reminding myself.

"Hi Jake, it's Bella. I have to ask you for a favor..."

* * *

**A/N:**

**AnonySwan: (Flashes her sunglasses) You think these Rays look good on me?**  
** AnonyCullen: Sure .. although .. not as good as our Miamiward. Mmmm. Love them cocks.**  
** AnonySwan: (Eyebrows raise) I'm sure you do. **

**Don't forget to check out the blog (edwardsmynaughtylawyer(dot)blogspot(dot)com) and follow us on twitter (naughtylawyered)**


	5. Chapter 4: Shipwrecked

**AnonySwan: **Are you ready to party, Cullen?  
**AnonyCullen: **More than you know it, bb.  
**AnonySwan:** Well, let's not keep our readers waiting more than we have to, shall we?  
**AnonyCullen:** All aboard!  
**AnonySwan:** I'm on a boat bitch!  
**AnonyCullen: **you just couldn't resist could you?  
**::AnonySwan smiles::**

**Disclaimer: you know what we don't own. sad face.  
**

* * *

"Well if you told me you were drowning, I would not lend a hand.

I've seen your face before my friend, but I don't know if you know who I am.

Well I was there and I saw what you did, I saw it with my own two eyes.

So you can wipe off that grin, I know where you've been.

It's all been a pack of lies."

_**Phil Collins -** In the Air Tonight_

**BPOV**

Alice and I had spent nearly three hours rummaging through her and Cynthia's closets looking for the right attire to compliment the night. If finding the perfect dress in record time wasn't difficult enough, the invitation had specifically called for black and white attire only.

After many failed attempts, I finally managed to squeeze myself into an old designer dress from Alice's 'heavier' days as she had put it. Although her mentioning this didn't make me feel completely at ease, I realized an expensive dress bill didn't fit into my budget this week. Or hell ... ever.

I felt ridiculous, parading around Alice's room like a runway model for her to accessorize as she deemed fit. However, the dress she finally chose was gorgeous in its own right. The rich, chic Marc Jacobs boasted a delicate lace pattern across the bust, followed by an 'I really can't fucking breathe' waist line. Although I could barely move, I had to admit my figure looked more than flattering as I eyed myself in front of a full length mirror. Alice completed my outfit with a pair of Jimmy Choo black kitten heels and a simple diamond tear necklace. I opted out of letting her adorn my face with heavy make-up, instead I settled on a few swipes of mascara followed by a coat of pink hued lip gloss I found tossed in the bottom of my carryall bag, the same bag which had led to a rather heated tiff in the coffee shop.

Not to be outdone, Alice had chosen a startling white vintage Christian Dior. The crisp color of the material, along with the white Manolo Blahnik heels she had paired with it, complimented her bronzed skin wonderfully. Her soft, brown locks were piled in a messy bun, with a few stray tendrils falling into her eyes. Her eyes were dramatically dark, and her pout boasted the most bold shade of red I had ever seen. She was stunning and she knew it. Alice busied herself in front of the mirrors for most of the night before I managed to pull her out of the apartment.

My nerves got the best of me as we drove in Alice's tiny sports car to the marina. She had agreed to meet Jasper at the boat dock, and although technically this could have been considered a date with Jake, I tried to keep things as informal as possible, agreeing to meet up at the dock as well. Swallowing noisily, I fingered the invitation and took notice of the heavy, expensively printed paper.

_**The honour of your presence is requested at**_  
_**the Mystic Pointe Marina for **_  
_**The Las Mareas de York Gala**_  
_**3575 Mystic Pointe Dr**_  
_**Adventura, Florida**_  
_**on Saturday, June 15th**_  
_**for Cocktails and Hors d'oeuvres**_  
_**at six o'clock in the evening**_  
_**Black and White attire required**_

Pulling up to the dock, we waited in a long line of large SUVs, overly priced, pompous sports cars and stretch limos big enough to carry an entire sports team. My stomach tumbled within itself when I eyed the massive structure floating in the depths of the well lit cove. It was painted a gorgeous pearl white with the slightest bit of gold trimmings. 'Marea Pacífica' was scrawled in elegant blue tinted script on the port side of the yacht , which perfectly matched the royal blue carpet that adorned the dock. A sea of designer white and blacks flooded the boat ramp, the sounds of laughter, violin chords and the chiming of glass flutes filled my ears as a valet opened my door.

"Mademoiselle, welcome to Mystic Pointe. Allow me." the young valet politely offered his hand, smiling as he gently escorted me from the vehicle.

Alice's heels clinked against the pavement noisily as she nearly skipped her way to my side, offering up a slight amount of cash and her keys to the young man. "Drive her like you stole her," she laughed as she patted the backside of her small Porsche.

My nerves started to get the best of me again as we waited on the dock for our escorts of the evening. Alice was chirping away nearly a mile a minute, however I could only make out a few random coherent words, the rest all sounded like muffled jumbo. We stood for several more moments, however they felt slow and excruciating. Just when I thought I was about to make a fool of myself and get sick in front of Miami's elite, my holy savior graced us with his presence.

"Jake!" I exclaimed, throwing myself into his arms.

His smell, his smile, and the warmth of his body sent a calming sensation through my veins, instantly calming my nerves. Despite feeling so desperately out of place, Jacob grounded me. He reminded me of home; of cold nights by a warm fire, of a cup of hot cocoa after the first snow, and of hand knitted mittens on a chilly day. He was my sunshine, and right now my complete saving grace.

Pulling away from him, I took notice of his attire. He looked stunning in his black suit, the material nearly matching the color of his own hair. He was freshly shaven and if I was a betting woman, he probably had managed to smell as tempting as he looked. It was the best I had ever seen Jake look in the time I had known him. Granted Jake didn't normally look like some thrown out piece of yesterday's trash, but tonight I felt privileged to be tucked at his side.

"This really is something else," Jake breathed, his head gesturing towards the packed marina.

I started to respond to his comment, when a slight squealing sound interrupted my process. A flash of curled hair, white vintage material, tanned skin and red lipstick whizzed by me, running across the dock at record speed towards a black sedan.

Jake and I watched in awe as Alice flung herself into Jasper's arms, barely allotting him enough time to emerge himself from the backseat of the car. He returned her display of affection, showering her collar bone with kisses. If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought they had known each other for longer than two days.

"Who is that?" Jake leaned down to whisper in my ear, his warm breath fanning across my neck

It felt... nice.

"That is Jasper," I responded pointing in their direction. "Alice met him the other... uhm... night."

It felt horrible to lie to Jacob, but I couldn't muster the courage to explain to him. The man Alice was pouring herself over was none other than Miami's judge. _My_ judge.

"Wow, they sure seem... comfortable with one another," he chuckled.

I smiled in return, looking from Jake to Jasper in his pinstripe black suit and matching white fedora hat. His cheeks were covered in Alice's crimson red lipstick, and he grinned wildly at her as he whispered against her ear, his smile broadening at each escaped giggle. For a second, I couldn't help but be slightly envious of their display. At one point, my life had been filled with warm kisses and hushed, welcomed whispers.

Alice finally managed to pry herself from Jasper, smoothing down her dress as she bounced her way back to us with Jasper in tow. Her lipstick was severely smeared, her once smooth waves now unruly, and she looked quite dazed, very un-Alice like.

"Bella, you remember Jasper."

I internally rolled my eyes. _How could I forget?__ I mean, Jesus, he was only the one deciding how my marriage was going to end.__ Thank you for reminding me Alice, really._

Alice was no doubt giving me one hell of a stink-eye; almost as if she could read the thoughts bursting through my mind. I smiled a bit too sweetly in their direction, "Of course, how are you doing?"

"Very well; better than ever I'd say!" He replied while snaking his arm around Alice's tiny waist. She let out a slight squeal, playfully smacking his hand.

"Stop it, Judge. Don't make me sentence you to some jail time, I wouldn't want to cuff you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Alice," he cooed into her ear, taking the time to nip at her lobe.

_Oh.__ My.__God.__ If I had to deal with this all evening I might as well throw myself overboard.__ End my life now.__ Seriously, why must I continue to suffer?_

Once again, for the second time in nearly only five minutes, my saving grace stepped in. Clearing his throat, Jake stepped forward, his eyebrows raised, giving the star- crossed lovers a subtle reminder they weren't alone.

"Oh, shit! I'm sorry, Jake! Where are my manners?" Alice shrieked.

"Probably with your dignity," I muttered under my breath.

Yet again, the stink-eye returned; bigger this time and a bit more menacing.

"Jacob Black, this is the utterly handsome, Jasper Whitlock," Alice giggled.

"I'm not sure about the utterly handsome part, but it's a pleasure, Jacob," Jasper said as he smiled at him, taking his palm firm in his hand.

A quizzical look appeared on Jacob's face, a look I was deathly afraid of.

_Please don't figure it out Jake._

"You, too," Jacob said a bit questioningly. As if a light bulb had gone off inside that head of his, realization suddenly dawned on him as he released Jasper's hold.

"Oh, Judge Whitlock, correct?"

I groaned. _Fuck._

He smiled, "Yes, that's correct. And I understand you work with the darling and beautiful, Bella and Alice's ever energetic sister, Cynthia."

"She is energetic, I'll give you that. They both are," Jacob joked, playfully giving me a tug at my side. Needless to say, I wasn't amused.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Jasper winked.

"Hey, Bella, isn't he your jud-," Jacob started to say before I successfully managed to cut him off.

"I think it's about time we head on the boat, don't you think?" I pushed, hoping to encourage everyone on board. I pleaded to Jake with my eyes, hoping he would understand.

"Oh, yes, yes!" Alice squealed. "I simply can't wait to get on this boat! Let's go!" She pulled Jasper's arm and led him towards the boat.

I sighed and looked at Jake. His eyebrows were cocked, a look of confusion spread across his face. "Later, I promise."

In typical Jacob fashion, he simply nodded and offered his arm to me. "Shall we?" Linking my arm within his, we followed Jasper and Alice up the dock, as I tried my best to drown out Alice's flirtatious giggles.

My breath hitched the moment we stepped foot onto the deck, an audible gasp literally escaping my throat. It was one of the most gorgeous sights I had ever seen. The polished, wood deck was littered with waiters, dressed to the tens in crisp white tux's with matching white gloves, busily running around the deck with silver plated trays. Guests were dressed in the most gorgeous black and white couture and there was even a small orchestra hidden in the corner left of the deck, their white suits perfectly mimicking the waiters. To add contrast, red velvet couches, along with matching red umbrellas and soft white lanterns were strategically placed around the deck, allowing luxurious places to sit and rest while others mingled.

Between the soft melodic tunes of the orchestra, the smell of the salt drifting from the sea, the feel of the softest breeze whispering across my skin, and Jacob tucked closely at my side, I couldn't help but start to enjoy myself. I felt giddy; a small smile creased my lips as I panned the deck soaking in all of the glorious sights and sounds exposed to me.

"Judge Whitlock!"

As fast I had allowed myself to escape to serenity, I was back in an instant, now standing in the realms of my personal hell. I knew that voice all too well. It was with me the night of the club, whispering the most dirty words my ears had ever stumbled upon. It was there in the courthouse, taunting me with it's smooth pompous demeanor. It was in the coffee house this morning, pushing me up against the glass counter, forcing unmistakable sensations to flood through my body. And here it was again. In a place where I thought I could actually escape.

I turned to see_ him_ lost amidst a sea of women, each model material and linked around his arms. Surprisingly, although a specific dress code had been stated, he was clad in a pair of rather expensive looking dark grey slacks, complete with a black colored shirt and a iced grey sports jacket. He donned the same shoes I had seen him in this morning at the coffee house, their black leather polished into a high shine. Covering his eyes, were the same pair of shades that had taunted me earlier and a Cheshire cat grin to boost. His hair was blowing in the wind wildly, lose strands sticking in every direction.

Numerous women paraded around him, running their hands across his chest and touching his face with their manicured nails. They laughed at his jokes, throwing their heads back giggling gleefully as he mingled with the crowds and sipped his champagne. One in particular was draped protectively over his chest, her face smothered into his shoulders. A quick glimpse of her perfectly formed face emitted a second audible gasp from my throat as I realized who she was. The same woman in the numerous photos hung above his bed. _His_ bed. The same woman in the photos who wore an enormous glistening ring, the same ring I couldn't help but stare at. _His_ wife.

She wore a white, short-cut mini, her bronzed skin glistening even in the pale moonlight. She was devastatingly beautiful in a sort of haunting way. I couldn't help but notice she complimented him perfectly; they looked as if they were made to fit together, from some type of beautiful architectural mold. Together, as a couple, they were nearly impossible to ignore. Even Jake seemed taken aback.

"It seems as though those two deserve each other." Jake acquiesced looking rather stern, more than likely remembering the fold of events from the previous nights. As if leaving Jake the other night at the club wasn't bad enough, here I was face to face yet again with the two of them, and not only them but his wife as well. I felt my stomach clench. I could not stand to look at the way he was with her. Looking at her so longingly, lovingly; holding her so possessively.

"Yes," I replied tight lipped, "it does."

"Judge Whitlock." He smiled, ignoring my presence completely, his arm letting go of the beautiful blonde's waist to shake Jasper's hand. "How wonderful of you to join us."

He didn't even look my way as I stood next to Jacob, desperately trying to disappear within his large frame. I couldn't have been sure, but a quizzical expression formed on Jasper's face; his eyebrows lifted in a slightly questioning stare, and his lips seemed to stitch themselves into a small grin.

"Mr. Cullen, I'd like for you to meet my guest, Alice Brandon," he said, the smile finally consuming his whole face, as he offered Alice to Edward.

Alice ignored his outstretched hand, turning towards me momentarily, flashing me a rather concerned glare. "What the fuck?" she mouthed, her eyes big as small discs.

Turning back towards him, she nosed the air. "We've met. I would say the pleasure is all mine, but unfortunately I'd be lying."

Edward chuckled. "Come now, this is a party. Surely you left your briefcase at home. Let's leave our discrepancies ashore for the evening, yes?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him. Who is this guy? One minute he's putting the moves on me and leading me to his bedroom, the next, he's the biggest dick in all of Miami; , and now he's buttering up to his own enemy.

Sensing a bit of tension lingering in the air, Jake stepped forward to introduce himself. "Jacob Black, editor of the Miami Times."

A smug grin adorned Edward's already beautiful face. "Yes, of course. Pleasure."

I watched the tendons in Jake's arms and neck strain as they eyed one other. A smile still played on Edward's face as a dark laugh escaped between his moistened lips. "I have apologies in order Mr. Black."

Jake's eyebrows drew together, "Excuse me?"

"You see," Edward paused as he drank from his glass, "I know we had a bit of a misunderstanding the other evening. It was simply a bad night for me, terrible even. It was never my intention to get rough or out of hand." He glanced over at me. I sucked in a slight breath, blurry memories flooding my brain. It was blatant his words were directed towards me, but surely he wasn't sorry for what had transpired? "I hope that we as well, can put aside our differences for the evening and enjoy ourselves."

On the spot, and obviously unsure how to deal with Edward's amicable mood, Jake just nodded in agreement, "Sure, sure. No problem, Mr. Cullen."

The infamous killer grin broke out across his face, "Please, call me Edward. Now off you go! Have a drink, enjoy the evening; feel free to _indulge_ and let loose for the night." With that, not even acknowledging my presence, he turned on his heel and returned to a gaggle of women, awaiting his return.

I sighed and turned out towards the water, welcoming the fresh air. My head was still spinning as Jake joined my side, his hand delicately cradling my elbow. "Bells, I'm going to go mingle, maybe see if I can dig up a story or two for next week's columns. You in?" Jacob asked as his hand fell from my skin. He gave me his best 'puppy dog' pout. I only assumed he thought it was cute. Actually, it was.

_Fucking hell Jake._

To be quite honest, I didn't want to leave his arms the entire night. _That_ fucking playboy of an asshole was lingering around here with not only his wife, but two other fuck friends as well. Not only had he ignored my presence completely, his words were humiliating and obviously meant to get a rise out of me. _Fucking prick._ This certainly was not the best time to hinder around by myself, pre-divorce or not.

On the other hand, I had already managed to lead Jacob on more than I had wanted. I only invited him to the party simply because Alice stated she didn't think it would be appropriate for me to go solo. By Jacob's actions, I could only guess he thought this was his way in again, a somewhat apologetic gesture for what happened the other night at the club between us.

_Damn you Alice._

"Sounds appetizing, but no. You go mingle, go have fun," I urged.

Jacob's face fell, and his smile dampened. "You sure? I could always stay out here with you."

"No, no I'll be fine. Go get us a killer story," I grinned up at him, straightening his tie before playfully punching him in the chest. I did my best to hide my obviously fake smile, praying it worked.

Jacob gave me one last pleading stare before giving my hand a reassuring pat. "You win. I'll be at the hors d'oeuvres table if you need anything. A guy's gotta eat." I laughed at him, watching as he disappeared into a sea of over priced Prada dresses and Christian Louboutins.

Realizing I looked like a bit of a loner standing alone in the crowd and not wanting to appear as a creepy lurker, I quickly fell into a stride walking past the party deck trying not to make eye contact; trying not to spot _him_. Without Jacob at my side, I suddenly felt clumsy in Alice's heels. I felt like a school girl playing dress up in her mother's work attire. I didn't belong here. I belonged back home in Forks, in sweat pants and a ratty t-shirt. What game was I trying to play with myself?

"Champagne for the lovely Mademoiselle?" a young waiter dressed in a sophisticated white suit asked while holding out a tray. After my horrendous hangover that I still seemed to be nursing days later, the idea of any type of alcohol inhabiting my system caused my stomach to take up its trapeze act it had so gratefully mastered the previous morning. However, I didn't want to be rude, and hell, it was free. I smiled politely and lifted a flute from the tray. The young waiter smiled and pressed on. As he turned his back to me, a small step ladder by the port side of the yacht caught my eye. Curiosity getting the best of me, I walked quickly to the ladder, looking for oncoming guests before heisting myself onto the first step.

After a few grunts, three almost near spills of my champagne, and one good dress re-adjustment, I managed to pull myself completely to the top of the deck. Directly in front of the staircase was a hot tub, the water glowing slightly purple. The lighting was softer here than the rest of the areas, even more beautiful than the party floor had been. The breeze was cooler, and the view was stunning. A thousand stars blazed brightly in the sky, dancing across the water. The moon shone brightly, giving me my own personal show. I breathed in deeply, my lungs filling with the sea's salt and fresh air. Although I had already established to myself that I didn't belong here, I couldn't help but smile. It was breathtaking.

The sound of footsteps on the ladder jolted me out of my reverie. I was trapped; the ladder being my only form of escape. I now knew what a rodent felt like to be caught in a cage.

I turned to see _him _escalating up the ladder, a champagne bottle in his open hand, a lit cigarette hanging off his lips. He scaled the ladder with ease, as if he'd climbed it before. His grey blazer was open, and his shirt was now unbuttoned. Even though the sun was fully set his Ray bans still covered his eyes.

_Oh, just fucking great._

He noticed me immediately, and scowled in my direction. "You know the party is downstairs Mrs. Newton."

I shifted against the railing uneasily, determined to not let him get to me. "Same goes for you Mr. Cullen."

He nodded his head, pulling the cigarette away from his lips. "I don't need you of all people to tell me where a party is. I think I would know Miami a bit more than you. After all you're just an insignificant northern import."

I winced. Cullen - 1. Newton - 0.

I couldn't let him get the best of me, not after the malicious and rather unwelcome remarks he managed to slide into his conversation with Jake.

"You're not wearing the appropriate colors for this party,." I sniffed at him pointing my nose in the air. "The invitation clearly read black _or _white. I don't think grey was included. Are you color blind Mr. Cullen, or just that moronic?"

He took another drag from his cigarette and let out a short chortle as smoke billowed from his mouth. "I didn't get an invitation."

"So you 'Miami's own Playboy' are a party crasher? I'm appalled Mr. Cullen. What would your wife think, you bringing her to an uninvited party," I laughed at myself as I crossed my hands over my chest, trying to stand as defiant as possible. "Or better yet, what would those little lovers of yours think?"

He paused for a moment, giving me a queer stare.

_Gotcha asshole._

"Don't be so quick, Mrs. Newton," he breathed as he stepped closer to me, pinning me against the rail. He leaned into my ear and I found my teeth automatically biting at my lip. I could smell the cigarette lingering on his breath. It wasn't that cheap Marlboro, gag me with a spoon smell; this was something more deep, woodsy, spiced... expensive. It mixed beautifully with the clean smell of his aftershave, and the musky smell of his skin.

_Fuck he smelled good._

"The dress code is null and void when you are the one who sent out the invites, now isn't it? I think I can dress how I want. Do what I want or _who_ I want for that matter."

I felt the blood drain from my face. My arms reached back to brace myself against the rail, trying to hold up my shaking legs that were quickly taking the form of jelly. He gave a stiff grin and took another drag finishing his cigarette, flicking it across my shoulder into the ocean. "Oh, and Mrs. Newton? My wife or my companions are none of your concern."

"This is y... your... your boat?" I breathed heavily, the words clumsily falling from my dry mouth.

"Mhmm," he expressed, his breath taunting my neck. "And from what I remember, _you_ were the one who never received an invite. Normally trespassers are dealt with at the hands of security, but for you, I'll make an exception."

My breath hitched in my throat. My head was spinning, trying to focus on mute points, trying to ignore his heated breath tickling my skin. He pulled away slowly, turning to set the champagne bottle on a nearby table. "If grey is that much of an annoyance to you Mrs. Newton, then I really should take this off. Don't you agree?" he quipped as he rolled the jacket off his shoulders, letting it fall onto the deck, his grey shirt billowing in the wind.

_Fuck me._

My lips were frozen, my words entangled in my throat. I stood there, leaning against the railing as he had left me, looking dumbfounded. He moved towards me again, his body coming with inches of mine. My fingers grasped tighter around the railing.

"This dress of yours," he said, his eyes running a course on the curvature of my body. "Is quite exquisite. You look...," his index finger reached out, touching the expensive material. "... tempting. No, more than that. Fucking edible."

My insides that had been ignited before were now engaging themselves in a full brush forest fire.

_Sweet fucking edible Jesus._

"Marc Jacobs though, seems expensive for a penurious administrative assistant's budget, don't you agree? Or could it be you purchased this dress using my client's account?"

Gallons of water drenched my blazing forest fire immediately. Fury trembled through my body, hot footing through every open vein. "You presumptuous, self-absorbed asshole!" I shouted. "You have no right to talk to me like that, my husband's lawyer or not!" I shoved passed him, making sure to pound into his shoulder as I left.

"Mrs. Newton, I wouldn't walk away from me if I were you," he barked quickly walking towards the discarded jacket on the floor, and pulling out a cell phone. "Security is right downstairs; only a phone call away. I'm sure they'd love to haul you off to jail on account of trespassing. Such a pity it would be. Waste of a nice Marc Jacobs." He wiggled the cell phone in my direction, taunting me. His devious and manipulative grin was covering his whole face.

_Mother fucker, he's the devil._

I imaged myself spending the night in a decrepit jail cell, Alice coming to bail me out in the morning, barking at me how lovely this act of stupidity was going to look in my files. I sighed in defeat, placing my free hand on my hip. He cast a triumphant grin, and returned to the table where the champagne bottle sit.

"Drink?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I've got my own, it's a full glass," I said, holding the glass in his direction, trying my best to sound as arrogant as he.

He scoffed. "You got that from the waiter I'm assuming?"

I nodded my head in agreement, watching as he moved swiftly towards me, grabbing the flute from my hands and pouring the bubbly liquid over the boat's balcony. "It's Cristal; it's cheap. We purchase it so the peons partying on the deck below feel privileged. You can't attend a party in Miami without Cristal," he mused at himself, his eye roll evident even under his Ray-Bans.

My eyes were as big as tea saucers. I had never had Cristal before tonight, however I had seen it served in some of the more swanky, posh clubs downtown. From my recollection it wasn't in the least bit cheap. He had just tossed the liquid over the railing like water, without any signs of regret.

"Try this." He filled my glass full of another sparkling liquid, shoving it towards me with a sure hand. He watched as I took a sip, the bubbles tickling at my tongue. I've had my fair share of champagne before, but nothing quite like this. It was light, but still had an unmistakable depth. Actually it was pretty fucking amazing; the taste was a brilliant mix of wonderful on my palette. I quickly squelched the urge to moan out loud.

"It's okay," I shrugged nonchalantly.

His eyebrows perched up past his Rays as he snorted. "Okay? It's more than okay Mrs. Newton, it's a Heidsieck." He grinned in pleasure as he turned the bottle upwards taking a drink. I had to stifle a grin. At that moment he reminded me of the boys back home in Forks who drank Boones Farm straight from the glass bottle itself.

"If this is anything like your Charlotte Be-something sheets, I have no clue," I murmured feeling very insignificant once again.

"You know, for an assistant at a newspaper you are very callow."

I rolled my eyes in his direction, and took another sip of the champagne. The warm sensation was starting to flood over me and despite the displeasing company, my insides felt rather comfortable.

"Heidsieck..," he continued, ignoring my obvious eye rolls. "Or rather Shipwrecked Heidsieck came from the Heidsieck vineyard."

"Shipwrecked?"

"Yes, Shipwrecked," he said as he took another swig from the bottle. "Shipwrecked because the ship these bottles were being transported on wrecked off the coast of Finland in 1916. This particular bottle was made in 1907."

I looked down into the glass I held in my hand. My nose curled. Taking a slight sniff, I shrugged. It smelled decent and it surely didn't taste over a hundred years old.

"Two hundred bottles were recovered in 1997 when divers found them at sea."

I wanted to be annoyed by him, however between the gentle buzz from the champagne, and the remarkable story he seemed to be pulling from his ass, I couldn't help myself to be a little inquisitive. I was a sucker for tall tales.

"Oh, Mr. Cullen? If that little story you told is true, how did you manage to get your hands on one?" I asked, watching him take another swig.

"Six, not one. My father is a wine aficionado. He loves wine, he loves expensive wines. He has remarkable and uncanny tastes."

I took another sip out of my glass. "Just how expensive?"

He chuckled to himself. "Money isn't an issue."

My eyebrows raised heatedly. "I didn't ask that. I asked how much. An indigent administrative assistant would like to know."

He took a breath in, and puckered his lips making a loud smacking sound. "Two hundred and seventy five."

I couldn't help but snort, the un-lady like sound escaping my throat. My hand covered my mouth while my laughter continued. "Two hundred and seventy five dollars? That's it? Come on, that's expensive, but you act as if I couldn't purchase my own bottle. Actually, get your father on the line. I'd like to order one right now," I joked taking another sip of the liquid serum making me feel suddenly brave.

"Two hundred and seventy five thousand. _Per_ bottle. A quarter of a million dollars per bottle Mrs. Newton."

_Fuck._

_Me._

_He had six._

I suddenly felt the urge to hold the precious liquid cargo with both hands. My fingers started to tremble uncontrollably no matter how badly I tried to hold them still. The left over champagne sloshed against the side of the glass making me feel suddenly very light headed.

"Would you still like to call upon my father? I'm sure he would get quite the chuckle out of you wanting a bottle of Shipwrecked for two hundred and seventy dollars?" he laughed as he stepped next to me, his hands, along with the bottle dropping to his sides.

"N... n, no," I murmured, watching as he took the shaking glass from my hands, setting it on the balcony ledge.

He pressed in closer, his breath returning to my neck again. I could feel his girth resting against my hip bone. My mouth suddenly felt very dry, despite the amount of champagne I had been drinking. I tried to swallow without success.

"Sea sick Mrs. Newton? You look a little... blanch," he whispered into my ear.

The breeze picked up, sending his musky aroma over me once more. The slight warming sensation pooling between my legs sent me head first into a frenzied panic. Everything suddenly became more than crystal clear.

Mike is your husband. You are getting a divorce.

Edward is your soon to be ex-husband's lawyer.

You fucked Edward in his home, in his bed. In his wife's bed.

He will use this against you in court.

The shit is already piling up to your knees. Get out now before you drown in it.

He's going to make a fool of you, and worse yet, of Alice. It will all be your fault.

I turned quickly, shoving past him for the second time that night. Alice's borrowed heels felt heavy on my feet,; they clinked loudly against the over polished hardwood floor as I ran. Four more steps and I would be at the ladder, I'd be free from my cage.

One.

I felt a hand reach for my waist, fingers grabbing at the expensive, silken material.

Two.

Ripping sounds filtered into my ears.

_FUCK!_ _He ripped Alice's dress._

Three.

I turned on my heels, bracing myself to yell at him, to demand he apologize and pay for the dress he had just managed to ruin.

Four.

What I didn't brace myself for was my equilibrium to stumble over itself. Alice's expensive kitten heels caught against the grain of the deck and sent me flying into him. He staggered once before the back of his calves came into contact with the hot tub, both of us falling head first. The purplish hued water splashed over the side of tub, cascading down the deck, completely soaking the wooden floor.

I surfaced immediately, swiping my damp mess of hair out of my face. "The dress!" I cried in alarm, grabbing at the soaked material. "Shit! Dammit, it's ruined!"

"Relax, it's water. It'll dry. It's just a fucking dress," he said agitated as he surfaced behind me.

"It's not just a fucking dress. It's Alice's dress. I borrowed it from her to come tonight and... and it's not just the water, you ripped it!" I screamed my anger clearly displayed on my face.

He was kneeling in the water, his shirt clinging to him, his hair matted to his head in a messy sprawl. Water dripped from his Ray-Bans, running a line down his jaw. Any girl would say he was beautiful, down right gorgeous, but at this moment fury was starting to boil within me.

I felt the urge to be ignorant, to ruin something of his. Of course he didn't understand. He hadn't a care in the world. I, on the other hand, would have to work months just to pay Alice back for the dress, not to mention her ruined shoes that were scattered on the bottom of the hot tub. Who knows how much those cost and I'm sure Alice didn't want to walk around town in a pair of heels that smelled of chlorine.

In a sudden fit, I plucked the dark glasses from his head and hurled them over the balcony into the sea throwing with every ounce of strength I had. Pleasure ripped through me when I heard a familiar 'plunk'.

"You bitch," he growled at me, trying to stand in the water.

"You asshole!" I screamed back, my hands bearing down against his chest, knocking him back into the tub, more water flooding from its cavity.

"Jesus, you're a fucking bitch," he yelled, his voice seeming to waver for a slight second.

His eyes blazed with fury for a moment before he hurled himself across the hot tub forcing me against the tub wall. His mouth was on mine in an instant, kissing and nipping forcefully at my lips. His strong hands caged me against the smooth plastic liner, his right knee propped between my legs, the pressure nearly becoming too much.

A part of me wanted to scream, wanted to see Jacob come running to my rescue. I wanted nothing more but to have Edward Cullen be put in a place he deserved. Everything in the world I hated revolved around this man, and I hated every fiber of his being. I loathed his beautifully sculpted face and his tempting lips. The way his body seemed to press perfectly against mine in the water. The way his breath heaved in a disorderly motion pushing his chest lower to mine. The way his hands felt on either side of my head, pinning me to the edge of the tub. I hated him. Fucking hated him. Hated every fucking inch of him.

_Well, not every inch._

My body, my poor body, was screaming at the top of it's lungs as well. It needed a release. I couldn't seem to remember the first time we had been together due to my drunken state. However, he had left me a lovely parting gift: a set of damned, aching ovaries. A spit-fire clue we had probably engaged in some amazing sex.

_Oh, fuck it._

At that moment I didn't care about screaming to Jacob.

Or that I was still married to Mike.

Or that Tanya was his perfect wife.

Or his two lovers were still mingling on the deck below.

Or the fact that he was Edward Cullen, Mike's lawyer.

I wanted him.

I _fucking_ wanted him.

"I thought you told me to never fuck with you," I whispered, my body starting to tremble below me.

His eyes lulled for a moment, then returned with a lust filled stare. "Absolutely correct, Mrs. Newton. I said never to fuck _with _me. I never said you couldn't fuck me."

My hands were on his body in an instant; fingers clawing at his shirt, nails scratching at his skin. My ears were pleased as they heard the buttons disassemble from the material and plunk into the water. He groaned as his shirt ripped against him, his skin blotchy from the rush of blood. "_Fuck_, Mrs. Newton."

I pressed against his body harder, pushing him off me completely and into the opposite wall of the tub. My legs found themselves wrapping around his hips, straddling him, and I groaned at the friction. My lips kissed down his jaw line, onto his bare shoulders, and nipped at his bare shoulders. He let out a low guttural groan before fisting Alice's dress, stretching the material, and pulling it down to expose my chest. My head lulled backwards as I felt his lips against my skin. His lips were warm, warmer than the tropical air.

I nearly came out of the water when I felt a splurge of cool liquid dribbling from my shoulders. I drew my head up to see him pouring the bottle of Heidsieck over me, the bubbling liquid cascading down between my breasts. His mouth was open, catching only half of the champagne, the other half mixing in with the tepid water. He loudly sucked the liquid from my skin, lapping at it desperately.

''That's a two hundred thousand dollar bottle of champagne you're wasting," I whispered breathlessly as he continued to pour.

"I said you were fucking edible," he groaned as he took a nipple into his mouth, tightly palming my other breast with his open hand. "Besides, I'm not wasting it. Two hundred thousand tastes so much better on you. Much better than straight from the bottle," he mumbled as nipped at the taut peak, causing me to buck involuntarily.

He continued to pour until the bottle ran empty, then tossed it over the tub, the bottle shattering into a thousand shards as it came into contact with the wooden floor. I gasped as he grabbed my hips and heaved me out of the tub, turning to set me on the edge, before kneeling back in the water. His smooth palms ran a trail up my legs, pushing up the hem of my dress, a thousand goose bumps littering my skin. He fingered my panties before pulling them off in a quick, fluid motion, tossing them onto the already littered deck.

"You interrupted me the other morning. It was quite rude," he said teasingly as he pressed his head against my thighs. "I fucking hate to be interrupted."

I quickly sucked in the sea air, feeling the delicious tickle of his hair against my inner thighs. My hands tried to find purchase on the side of the hot tub rather unsuccessfully; the slippery surfaced providing no adequate leverage.

"I'm going to finish what I started Mrs. Newton," he growled, wasting no time to plunge his tongue between my waiting folds.

Moans escaped passed my lips, as I allowed myself to get swept in the feel of him. I felt the spark inside of me ignite. "Yes..."

I smiled in pure ecstasy as he hummed against my sex, my hand reaching out to push him further into me. I craved more, I needed release. "Oh God, _Edward..."_

Closing my eyes, I lolled my head against my shoulders, my orgasm quickly on the brink. It started in my toes, slowly climbing up my calves, tickling across my thighs. _Yes, almost there._ The burning sensation was pure bliss.

"Eddie?"

_What the..._

"Are you up there?"

My eyes snapped open and neck jerked towards the stairs. _Shit_. I watched as Edward's head slowly surfaced a silent 'fuck' inaudible muttering from his lips.

"Yes dear, I'm up here," he said clearing his throat, his fingertips running across his glistening lips.

_Dear?__ No.__ No, no, no._

Knowing nothing good would come of the situation, I tried to shove him away from me, using what little strength I had left in my legs. With a strong hand, he pushed me back down in the tub, his eyes seeming to plead for my stillness. Leaning in, he whispered in my ear, the heat of his breath washing over me. "Relax, Mrs. Newton."

Relax? How could I relax?

"Trust me."

I resisted the urge to snort. Trust him, who was he kidding?

I listened as his wife spoke to him, sweetly, yet forcefully. "Eddie, I know you come up here to clear your mind, but you need to come down. This is our party after all, I cannot entertain everyone by myself all evening. You know how I feel when you escape." I sensed some bitterness in her tone, but dismissed the idea of her being anything but towards him.

A devious smile danced across his face as he began to lower himself back down. "I'll be down," he responded. His eyes met mine as he continued to lap at my swollen lips.

Swallowing a groan, my teeth bit into my lower lip. _What in the almighty fuck is he doing?_

"Yes, well, do hurry," she clipped. "You need to make your toast before we eat."

"Mmm, yes, I am rather hungry. I do love eating out... on the boat. Give me a moment to feel out a few things," he said as he added two fingers inside of me. Biting down gently, teasingly against my clit, he curled his fingers inside of me, my hands having to cover my mouth in fear of releasing the moan that was quickly starting to expel itself from my body.

"A moment Edward, that's it." She demanded as I heard a distinct 'click-click' of heels, a tell-tale sign of her retreating.

I sighed, relief washed over me as I realized we hadn't been caught. My thoughts were running rampant and suddenly I felt silly. Of course she knew he was up here with someone. He's a fucking playboy for Christ's sake. I was just one of many who had fallen under his spell. Trying to break away from him, his free arm grasped at my wrist, his fingers curling deeper within me.

"Let go," he sternly whispered, as he peered up at me from my thighs.

To be honest, I couldn't tell you why I stayed. Couldn't tell you why I didn't remove myself from the situation, remove _him_ from me. I couldn't move as hard as I tried,with his fingers curling so deliciously inside of me, taunting at my spot. I peaked instantly bucking into his palms, my juices flowing into the purple water of the tub. Grinning, he kept pumping his fingers slowly, watching in a pleased manner as he eased me from my orgasm.

Bringing himself up to my level, I watched as he lapped hungrily at his fingers, watching in awe as he licked away every last ounce of my wetness... of our mistaken tryst.

"Mmm, much better than any fucking shipwrecked bottle."

I was furious. How dare he do something like that while his wife was merely feet away? No matter how much of a dick he was, no woman deserved to be cheated on, reputation or not. Through my anger, guilt rushed over me. I was an accomplice to his cheating; I was just a tool he used when he wanted to fuel his fire. Yet again he proved that he could do whatever he desired, with whomever he wished and get away with it. For months I wallowed in my own self pity after I had suspected Mike of cheating, and now here I was, one of those women that I hated.

It ended tonight.

* * *

**EPOV**

I could smell her on me as I escaped below the deck to change into what I hoped was a drier set of clothing. To my disappointment, the only outfit I had successfully managed to bring aboard for the evening was my sports coat I had worn earlier in the evening, along with a pair of black, slender Dolce and Gabbana pants. My wet shoes would have to suffice, and I only prayed nobody would take the time to notice.

Changing into them quickly, I thought to bathe my hands to rinse away the remnants of my quick tryst. Bringing my fingers to my mouth, I tasted them again. No. Her taste, her scent, her heat would stay on me; cling to me as I put my arm around my wife and put on an act in front of her less than pleasurable guests.

Quickly running up the stairs, I smoothed my jacket with my fingers, trying desperately to rid the expensive material of a few undesired, wrinkled folds. I managed to plaster a fake smile on my face as I passed a few reporters, paparazzi, and even celebrities, all who undoubtedly seemed to be enjoying themselves.

''Eddie! There you are. You've been hiding from us!" Tanya cooed as I made my presence known on the dock.

Tangling my fingers with hers, palm against palm, she brought my hand towards her lips, pressing her tinted pout against my skin. A small snickered grin creased my face; fits of deceitful laughter burning to escape from my stomach. It had been the first sign of affection my wife had given me in months. How funny it was that here, in front of her ludicrous friends, her pink lips were brushing the sweet ample nectar of something my body had desired only moments ago.

Smiling sweetly, I untangled my fingers from hers, palming her face in my hands. "Tanya, dear, I haven't been hiding. I've just... well... you know I can't keep anything from you." I falsely smiled at her. "My appetite could not be kept at bay. I just had to have a taste of something sweet; I took my time to savour it. Don't be mad, dear."

"Mmm, Tanya dear. Not here in front of all our guests," I crooned, matching her tone exactly as I lightly pushed her away from me, turning to flash a more than ample smile to her friends. The women giggled in amusement, the men watched in an envied awe, no doubt wishing they could have traded me for a stand in.

"Edward, Tanya here was telling of us your endeavors," a horribly made up middle aged woman with a God awful display of makeup on her head sashayed towards me, pressing herself against my chest, nearly pushing Tanya from my grasp. I groaned, to which I only assumed she thought was delight. Her musky perfume enveloped me, and the scent of it mixed with the sea salt nearly made me lurch up the Heidsieck I had just consumed.

"Endeavors?" I snickered, while trying my best to hold my breath. "What endeavors could those be?"

As if on cue, I heard what only could be described as a sloshing sound behind me; the sound of very wet feet padding on equally wet wood. I heard the muffled laughter, and a few slight gasps, emit from the group before I could wean myself from the grotesque woman's grasp to catch a look. Turning slowly, I couldn't help but let out my own chuckle as I eyed a very drenched, very embarrassed, very angry Bella. As if on cue, the paparazzi swarmed her, the bright lights of their bulbs nearly seeming to blind her.

From beside me, Tanya let out a loud boisterous laugh. "Look what they dragged out from the sea, Edward!" she snickered, her contagious laugh causing the rest of the guests to follow in her suit. "How on earth was such a sea urchin let aboard anyhow? Security is seriously lacking this evening."

Bella stood as if she were a deer caught in headlights. Her once styled hair was matted to her head, water still occasionally dripping from the ends. A pair of ruined kitten heels hung from her index fingers and her dress clung to her body in loose wet shreds; the same dress I had only managed to rip moments ago.

"Mrs. Newton, I do believe it was specifically stated there was dress code while you are in attendance. It seems as though you failed to arise to the standards. Just because we are at sea does not mean you are allowed to take a swim, especially in your clothes." I snickered in her direction, her expression full of pain, anger, and no doubtfully hurt.

''My dress!" I heard from behind me, followed by the loud sound of clicking heels. "Bella, my dress! What did you do!?"

Alice brushed passed me, as did Jacob, rushing to her side. Alice fingered the material. A frown was plastered across her face and her eyebrows were set in heavy worry, however she remained quiet. Reaching for the shoes from Bella's hands, Jacob bent down to examine her legs, his tanned fingers clashing with her milky white skin. A heated flush of jealousy coursed through my body, my fists tightening, as I watched Jacob examine her, his palms massaging her calves gently.

"You're bleeding, Bella," he said as continued to kneel, taking her heel in his lap, his fingers continually running themselves over her skin.

Her eyes bore into mine and for a slight moment guilt over-ran the jealousy. She was bleeding, no doubt from my careless actions with the wine bottle. However, the sight of him bent before her, his head nearly inches from her heat angered me to no extent.

"Mrs. Newton was quite careless tonight," I barked. "She also trespassed where she wasn't permitted, managed to break a very expensive bottle of wine, and stumbled into a nearby water display might I add. She should consider herself lucky I haven't called security. My wife and I don't tolerate this type of behavior on our property."

Tanya snickered again at my side, pressing herself further into my chest. Leaning down, I planted a small kiss in the crown of her head, watching as Bella's face contorted from pure embarrassment to complete rage.

"Fuck your expensive bottle of wine, and fuck your expensive boat," Jake bellowed as he stood, grabbing Bella in his arms in one swift motion. Turning away from me, I watched as he carried her, the soft curves of her body completely disappearing in Jacob's large stance. I continued to watch as he made his way down the deck, padding along the blue carpeting until he reached the valet. She never looked back; never glanced once in my direction as he guided her into his well-used sedan and drove away, small puffs of burnt exhaust mingling within the night air.

Turning towards Alice, who had now taken a stance next to Jasper, his arms wrapped casually around her small frame, I snickered. "Next time you bring a friend along to one of my parties, think twice. While it is thoughtful of you to bring in someone of obvious lower class to a gala such as this, I don't appreciate it. And treating my yacht as a three-ringed flea circus is no way to relish in what should have been an enjoyable evening." I turned away noticing her face being to redden, her tiny fists balled tight at her side, as Jasper restrained her.

"You... bastard," Alice huffed, turning on her heels towards the dock.

Turning in my direction, Jasper shot me a menacing stare before following close to her heels. It was no doubt a warning, but for some reason I couldn't stand to contain myself.

"Oh, and by the way Ms. Brandon, see you in court."

_Edward fucking Cullen always got the last word._

_

* * *

_

Phew! Is anyone out there as wet as Bella? Miami sure is hot!

Hi readers both old and new! Thanks for sticking around with us! Just a few reminders: if you put our story on your favorite list, don't forget to add us to the story alert too so you get updates! Also, don't forget to check out the blog: edwardsmynaughtylawyer(dot)blogspot(dot)com for smoking hot pictures and music to go along with the story. And follow us on twitter: (at)naughtylawyered for some teasers and banter between the two of us! You know who else is on twitter? Both (at)miamiward and (at)bellaswannewton

Thanks everyone! much love! xx


	6. Outtake: Edward and Jasper PreGala lunch

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of the Twilight Saga, just a lot of merchandise we spent waaaaay too much money on!**

**Here's a little outtake that takes place after Edward's run in with Bella at the coffee shop and before the Gala later that evening. Hopefully this gives you a glimpse into the mind of Edward!**

* * *

He was late. He was always fucking late. He should be thankful he was one of the very few people in Miami I would wait for. Time meant money. My time was precious, money was valuable.

Taking a rather large drink of the overly priced, caramel scotch, I checked my phone for nearly the hundredth time since I had arrived. No calls. No texts. I'd expect this from other acquaintances, but not him. Surveying the mid-day patrons at the restaurant, I was about to leave, when I spotted him running through the door looking rather discombobulated.

At first glance, his attire looked as if he had just pulled himself from the bed, however upon closer inspection, I realized he literally had done just that. His tie was haphazardly hanging from his neck, the buttons on his untidy collar looked as if they had been plucked from the thin material of his shirt; a few leftover threads were left astray. His normally tidy hair was matted to his head, and was that really a bite mark... wait, no was it, bright red crimson lipstick on his neck?

"Jesus Christ," I mumbled as he made his way closer to the bar, turning my back to rest of the restaurant. To say I was embarrassed by his looks was an understatement. I would expect this from Emmett, or hell even Mike, not him. Especially not here, mid-day, in front of all too many curious patrons.

"Sorry man," he exclaimed breathlessly. "I, uh... got held up."

"No shit," I sternly said in his direction, sliding him a now watered down drink I had ordered for him nearly an hour ago. I watched in awed amazement as he took massive gulps of the sugary liquid, not stopping until he was done.

"Jasper, what the fuck did you get in to or, should I ask, who did you get into?" I questioned, still eyeing him as he tried to get the bartender's attention.

He shot me a mischievous stare before, starting in on his next drink, nearly finishing this one as well before he sat it back on the bar.

"Brandon," he replied, his smile nearly overtaking his whole face.

"Brandon," I remarked, my eyebrows rising quizzically. "Jas, you know we don't talk much about our sexual trysts... however if you're fucking a man named Brandon who wears red lipstick," I pointed towards his neck. "That's just... well, that's seriously one fucked up situation. A little too 'Brokeback Miami' for me," I said, gesturing my confusion.

Grabbing a napkin from the bar, Jasper rubbed it across his neck vigorously while rolling his eyes. "Alice Brandon, cocksucker. Alice."

Alice Brandon. The name sounded vaguely familiar.

"And?" I asked, again waving my hands in a confused gesture.

Jasper stopped his napkin tidying to give me a doubtful stare. "Really, Ed? Really? Are you that fucking absorbed that you don't know your own opposing attorney?"

Few people surprise me. Most I can expect it from. I see it coming. This however, this hit me completely out of left field. So much so, I nearly fell from the barstool.

"_The_ Alice Fucking Brandon?" I exclaimed, a few patrons looking up from their mid-day brunch.

"Definitely have the fucking part right. That girl... that woman is a tornado in bed. Rides a cock like nobody's business. And that mouth... fuck, that mouth."

Grimacing, I held my hand up stopping Jasper mid sentence. What in the fuck was he thinking? Clearly 'Little Whitlock' had been doing all of the thinking for him.

I closed my eyes, pressing my fingertips against my temples and tried to gather my thoughts. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Whit?"

He just sat back and smiled at me, obviously enjoying my state of disarray?

"Cullen, you cocksucker, for the first time in my life I'm happy with the decisions I have made. If you can't accept that, well then, fuck off."

Happy? I think I had forgotten what happy was until . . . no. I wasn't going to think of her right now. After my run-in with her at the coffee shop this morning, I had been sporting an erection that I felt could blast itself to the moon. As soon as I had gotten to the office I had to excuse myself to my private bathroom to relieve some of the tension. Although it was not as I preferred, it was better to think with my mind for once and not my dick.

"Even though you could be jeopardizing my case? Hell, your career? What has gotten into you?"

That cocky smile returned to his face and I knew once again, he was thinking about the enemy. "Actually, _I_ got into her, but that's beside the point."

I groaned at him, still in disbelief over the knowledge I was receiving. "I just, it was, fucking hell, it was so different with her. She's got so much energy and... spunk," Jasper sighed, taking another long sip of his drink.

"Spunk?" I repeated incredulously. "That's why you jumped in the sack with her because she's got spunk? It's Miami man, all of these fucking women parading around here have spunk. You could pick any one of them, and you pick her? Seriously man, where is your head?"

I saw him open his mouth to reply, but I quickly cut him off, "Your mind, asshole, not your dick."

He winked at me as he chewed a piece of ice. Jasper and I were practically brothers. We'd been around one another enough we could follow each other's train of thought. Even though he was closer in age with Emmett, Jasper and I always had been able to get along from the beginning; whether it was our close career paths, or the fact that we shared the same taste in women. Most of the time. He had overseen many of my cases, deciding the fates of many broken homes. I trusted him. He was a great judge of character and was mostly unbiased in court. I say mostly, because up until now, he wasn't fraternizing with the enemy.

"Seriously though man, what the fuck?" I asked again, my voice a little stern.

He sighed, contemplating how to approach his explanation. Jasper never had a problem with his words, so it baffled me as to why he was acting this way over some bitch.

"She... Alice, she's just, different. Haven't you ever felt that connection, so deep, so full of emotion and passion, that you know deep down inside nothing can break it? I mean, haven't you ever felt that with Tanya?"

_Not Tanya, per se._..

"It's just, I couldn't help myself. You know me man, I would never put myself in this position if I didn't think it was something; if I didn't think it... she, was worth it."

It's true. I knew Jasper better than most, and he always put his work first. He had worked so hard to get to where he was. Working his way from the bottom up and to become one of the youngest, respected and most successful judges in all of South Florida spoke volumes. But to do something like this?

I internally bitch slapped myself. I was being a fucking hypocrite. Both Jasper and I were toeing on enemy territory. But after mildly flipping out on him, there was no possible way I could tell him the truth. I couldn't let him know that I, just as he, was playing with fire.

"You have to stop it Whit, what if word of this got out? It could ruin everything you've worked for!"

"Relax, Cullen, it's not a big deal."

I scoffed at him. "Not a big deal really? You're sitting here, looking like piece of shit Mike Newton, all rolled out of bed, freshly fucked and laissez-faire, ready to throw your career away for some chick, and you want me to believe that it's 'not a big deal'?"

I was fuming. I flagged down the bartender. If I were going to have to face this, I needed another scotch. I raised my glass to him, "Another. And make it a double."

"Ed, I'm telling you this because out of everyone I know in my life, I trust you." He sighed and ran his hand through his messy locks. For a moment I could see the guilt written across his face. "She's not just some chick. This time, it means something to me."

I laughed and took a hearty swig of the alcohol that was placed in front of me. I was trying to be patient with him, but he needed to wake the fuck up. "Jesus, fuck Whit, did she pump you full of estrogen? You're starting to sound like a total chick."

Suddenly he grabbed my arm and twisted my body to face him. His face was contorted into pure rage, and his eyes were burning with fire. "Cut the shit Edward, I'm trying to be fucking serious here and you're making a goddamn joke about everything! I get that you realize how much shit I'm sifting through right now and how it could fucking ruin my life, but could you for once stop being the asshole lawyer I know you are and be my fucking friend for a goddamn minute? Did you ever think for a minute it's my fucking life and not yours? I don't need your fucking shit!"

His voice grew stronger with each word, some of the patrons turned towards us to see where the yelling was coming from. "Fuck!" he shouted as he downed the rest of his drink and stomped away from the bar, heading outside towards the sunlight and away from the darkness inside.

I groaned, dropping my head into my waiting palms. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He was right, he was always fucking right. That's why he was one of the few people I trusted the most in my life. I was being a dick to him and all he needed at the moment was a friend. Sighing, I finished the rest of my drink, threw a few bills on the bar, and followed him outside.

I found him walking towards the waterfront, occasionally pulling at his golden locks, and muttering to himself. I hesitated for a moment, before he spoke.

"Come to give me more fucking slack on how I'm turning my life to shit?'' he asked, not meeting my gaze.

"Whit, man, I'm sorry...," I apologized, taking a stance next to him.

"Save it, Edward. You know, I came here really hoping that you would be on my side, really needing my friend, and the dickhead lawyer shows up. You've been more on edge than usual and I don't know what the hell is going on with you, but I trust that if you needed someone to talk to that you know you could come to me."

He wasn't looking at me. His eyes were cast out towards the water, watching the waves crash upon the shore while all of the beach goers lay out catching the last of the afternoon rays. It was quiet for a while, which made me a little more than uncomfortable. I wasn't sure what to say to him. I could have bitten the bullet and told him that I knew exactly how he felt because I was doing the same exact thing, but I was a coward. A fucking coward.

"You think I don't know that I could ruin everything I've worked so hard for? To have my best friend re-confirm my fears; that just fucking hurts. I'm scared of losing my job, my career, tarnishing my reputation," he sighed. "But the thing I'm most scared about is these feelings for Alice. It's different, and I really hope that you can understand that." His voice grew quiet as he spoke of her. "You know me. Believe me, if I thought it would be a one time thing, I probably wouldn't even have bothered to tell you about it." He gave a small laugh, "That is, unless she showed up to court next time all bat shit crazy and couldn't keep her hands off my junk."

I offered a small smile to him, appreciative of his joke. The tension was slowing dissolving between the two of us, but it still remained.

"I thought she couldn't keep your hands off your junk anyway and that's how you ended up in this position?"

"Oh trust me, we ended in many positions my friend," he laughed, finally turning towards me.

I shook my head trying to rid the thoughts of Alice; my opponent per se, riding my best friend. Somehow my thoughts quickly turned to her, and I sucked in a quick breath of sea air. I could taste the salt burning at the back of my throat; I longed to quench my thirst. Of what, I wasn't sure.

It was quiet again, just the familiar sound of crashing waves, and the muffled murmurs of gossip coming from guests at a small sea side bistro. I chose to break the silence. "Jasper, I really am sorry. I know I'm an asshole."

He scoffed, "Understatement, but go on."

A smile creased the corner of my mouth before I continued. "I do trust you, and I know you realize what shit you've gotten yourself into. But, if you need me man, I'm here."

I heard a sniffle come from him, and he brought a finger to his eye, wiping off an imaginary tear. He laughed as I realized he was just being a prick. "I'm kidding, I'm not crying over you. Hell, you make enough women cry. And I'm sure, on occasion, a few men, but that's neither here nor there. Thanks though, I do appreciate the apology."

I just nodded, unsure of which way to the conversation. Thankfully it was Jasper to break the silence this time.

"I'm still hungry, want to head back in?" He motioned to the restaurant. "Or do you need to get back to the office and get back into dick mode?"

"No, it's cool. You kept me waiting long enough, so I suppose lunch is on you. I'll just stay late if I need to." I had nothing to rush off to get home to, so it hadn't mattered. Tanya was busy putting the finishing touches on the Gala so I probably wouldn't even see her until I was aboard.

We headed back inside and quickly ordered our food. Surprisingly I hadn't noticed how hungry I was until the plate was placed in front of me. We finished our lunch with small talk, Jasper telling me about a few new cases he had been assigned to and I told him how Tanya had been busy for days planning the infamous Gala. After the last bites had been eaten, and the waiter brought our check, I politely pushed it towards Jasper acknowledging that he would indeed be paying for this one today. He handed the billfold back to the waiter, telling him to keep the change, and looked at me with an intimidating eye.

Ignoring his gestures, I began to talk again, asking the only question that remained on my mind. "Alright, so what are we, er, you going to do about all of this, Whit?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, I'm so used to doing things by the book, having things in order and shit. But she... she's like a hurricane just coming through and tearing everything down. I don't know where it's going to go or what's going to happen, but I'm sure as hell excited to find out."

I nodded letting him know I was listening. But again, I wasn't sure what to say to him. I didn't want to say the wrong thing and give anything away that might hint to the fact that I, too, was dipping my stick on the other side.

"I'm scared too, but that's all part of it isn't it? We don't know what's going to happen to us, but knowing that she's going to be right there with me, well, that's all part of the fun."

I watched him as he battled with himself to continue to speak, the words he wanted to say suddenly becoming stuck in his throat. I grew tired of his unwillingness to speak, and after checking my watch, I really did need to get back to the office. This unexpected, extended lunch was not a part of my schedule today. "Just spit it out will you?"

"I, uh..." he was rubbing the back of his neck and looking everywhere but at me. I sighed, trying to encourage him to move along, but he was still stumbling over his words.

"Is there any way you could, uh, get me another invite to the Gala?"

I raised an eyebrow towards him, "For whom?"

His fingers began to tap on the tablecloth; his nerves were getting the best of him. Since when was Jasper ever nervous around me? Alice must have really done a number on him.

"You know... for Alice."

"You want to bring her to the Gala? _My_ Gala? Don't you think that's a bit much? What if someone sees you two together and word gets out, then what?"

He sighed. "Seriously, Edward, first of all, when are you going to understand that I don't give a shit about what others are going to think? And secondly, who is going to be there that will say anything anyway? All of your and Tanya's friends are involved in some kind of scandal anyway. I'm sure everyone attending has some skeletons in their closets they don't want coming out. I rule on half of their cases; do you think they really want to start something with me? Besides, I just want to show her a good time. Please, I'm asking you nicely. Do it for me, man."

Bastard. I knew he was right. It probably was one of the safer places for him to be in 'public' with his lady. "Are you sure she even wants to go? I mean, she'll be all alone. Don't you think it might be a little awkward for her when you leave her to mingle amongst your kind?"

I wanted to hate him for wanting to show off his new interest, for him willing to put his whole life on the line for this girl. It was something I could never do. I wasn't mad at him, I was jealous that he could do it. Things were getting too risky between her and me as it was, but I craved her.

"I mentioned it to her and she said that she would rope Bella into coming with her, you know, for moral support."

My stomach clenched at the mere mention of her name. Bella on my boat? Oh the things that could happen... But it was too risky to be in such close quarters with her on ship to allow anything to happen. "Mrs. Newton? There's no way she would agree to come to the party knowing that I was the one throwing it."

He smiled at me. "I knew Alice would never agree to come with me knowing that it was your party. Face it, Ed, you are not on her favorite list. Which is completely warranted; you are an asshole. But that is why I did not mention who's party it was, only that I needed a date. She was more than happy to oblige. So you really can't say no. If I can't bring her, then I might accidentally miss the party. Maybe we could just hit up the game with Mike and Emmett or something," he devilishly smiled.

Jasper played me right into his trap. If he wasn't a judge, I'd tell him he'd make one hell of a lawyer. However, this was a chance to be near Bella again. As much as my mind protested, reminding me how wrong it was to be around her, I could not stop the pull my body had for her.

"Fine. I'll get you an invite to give to Alice. You make sure that Mrs. Newton comes with her and not some other random chick. I don't need some random blonde hussy at this event. It's important and I want to keep it classy."

I tried my best to play off everything as casual, but a small glimmer in Jasper's eye acknowledged that he knew something was up.

"Yeah, yeah, Ed, I get it. Don't worry, she promised me that Bella would be there. I can see why she's such a great lawyer man, she's very convincing."

I was trying to keep my excitement in check. Knowing that she was coming to the Gala, aboard my ship, sent a million thoughts running through my mind. Work would have to be pushed back a little more, seeing as though I had a few things to take care of myself.

"Just those two, and no one else, got it?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. Fuck, are we eager to get back to work? I can see the asshole is returning."

I just smiled at him. Yes, there was indeed some work to be done.

"Whit, you know he can't hide forever. Thanks for lunch. I'll make sure to drop off an invitation for you later."

"Thanks, man, I owe you one."

I just nodded and headed out towards the door. I jumped in my car and smiled. I would get to see her. Would I get to touch her? Taste her? I could only hope so. My dick was growing harder and harder just thinking about her brown locks blowing in the sea air and her teeth nipping across my skin. I needed to take care of my erection, but first, I needed to make sure I tipped off somebody at the Miami Times.

* * *

**Hmm... does that help any? Confused even more? Don't worry, he confuses us just as much... Let us know what you thought!**

**Thanks to everyone who reads, recs, reviews, all the other R's of sorts we may or may not be forgetting. We appreciate it all! Muah!**


	7. Chapter 5: Trash

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight but we own some Edward blankets.**

**Quickie A/N:**

**Alright sweeties - not much to say, we have an early flight to NYC - so enjoy!**

* * *

_My stomach heaved;_ _nauseous waves exploiting themselves throughout my body.__ Crimson red flushed my cheeks; heat pooled across my face.__ I tried to breathe, however, my lungs felt constricted; felt as if they were ignoring my request for air._

_"Mrs. Newton, I've asked you a question."_

_Turning my gaze upwards, I stared into the eyes of the young, handsome man.__ He sat sternly above me, donned in a black robe, gavel placed directly in front of him.__ "Mrs. Newton, please answer the counsel."_

_"Judge Whitlock_.._. I... I_.._."_

_My body couldn't manage to form any type of coherent sentence.__ Pleading, I looked to my left,_ _stared_ _into the eyes of the jury; strangers plucked from the streets of Miami.__ Their eyes were cold, black orbs of nothing filling their blank sockets.__ Feeling a slight panic arise, I scanned the room frantically searching for Alice.__ I found her sitting in the back of the room, alone in a bench toward the door.__ Her once bright expression was now gone, replaced by the same stern expression of the jurors, her eyes just as solidly black._

_"I can't help you," she mouthed, smiling evilly in my direction._

_"Mrs. Newton, answer the question.__ Did you or did you not have any type of sexual relations with Mr. Cullen?" Judge Whitlock continued to ask, gesturing towards another young man who sat opposite of me in the brightly lit courtroom._

_Meeting his gaze, I couldn't manage to look away.__ He sat at a small table, casually leaning his back against a chair, his feet kicked upon the wood of the large wooden table, his hands folded in his lap and the slightest devilish grin spread across his beautiful face.__ However, his eyes were warm, unlike the rest of the attendants in the courtroom, they gleamed brightly at me,; taunting me._

_"I..._ _Edward_.._. I_.._.," I continued to stammer, feeling the heated flush move from my face to the upper portion of my torso._

_"Mrs. Newton!"_ _Judge Whitlock, grabbing at his gavel and bringing it down with a startling thud against the wood grain of his podium._

_Edward suddenly leaped from his chair, banging_ _it against the bench pew behind him._ _"Permission to approach the bench, Judge Whitlock?"_

_The Judge sighed, adjusting in his seat before answering.__ "Permission granted."_

_Edward walked toward me, his smile cruelly burning through my exterior.__ He didn't stop when he approached the wooden stand, instead he stepped up the few stairs to stand right next to me in the small area._

_"Bella," he breathed, grabbing my chair and spinning it towards him.__ Leaning into me, his breath came in hot wisps across my face, the familiar smell of my many trysts rushing excitedly to pool at my center.__"Judge Whitlock would like to know what you've done.__ I think you should answer him, Mrs. Newton," Edward breathed, leaning closer._

_"Edward... what are you... Judge... I can't..," I stammered, not able to stop staring directly into Edward's hypnotic eyes._

_"If you can't speak, Mrs. Newton, then why don't we just show him what you've done?" Edward grunted, his palm finding purchase under my skirt and in between my already wet folds._

_"Edward_.._.," I moaned uncertainly, my eyes rolling back into my head as he continued to rub, the friction sending me into a flight of ecstasy._

_"I see," Judge Whitlock chuckled from his spot on the stand. "That Mrs. Newton has indeed engaged in some type of sexual relation with you, Mr. Cullen.__ Is this all you have done, Mrs. Newton?"_

_"Not even close," Edward laughed, answering the question as he continued to caress my now slick folds, my juices pooling over his fingers.__ "This," he snickered as he bent on his knees lifting my skirt to gather at my waist, "Is just the tip of the iceberg, don't you agree, Mrs. Newton?"__ He head bowed his head to find purchase between my legs.__ Smiling, he breathed in deeply, the scent of my sex no doubtful invading him.__ "Mmm, Mrs. Newton, why don't you tell the judge how you squirm when I do this," he laughed as his tongue traced a line between my lips, my body acting out his words in a perfect display.__ "Or how you fold into my palms when I do this," he growled, plunging two fingers inside of my moistened walls, curling them into a pure oblivion._

_"Edward...," I continued to prattle, my head lulling to hit the back of the chair.__ I watched in desperation as Jasper eyed me, a snide smile plastered across his face._ _Even though embarrassed at my display, I couldn't help but to buck into his palm, doing exactly as he had described; exactly as he wanted._

_Ignoring the jurors, ignoring Alice, and ignoring the Judge, I looked down at the glorious man between my legs._ _Watched as sucked my lips between his own, his face glistening with my wetness.__ I couldn't help but let myself go._ _Couldn't help but placing my palms against his head and guiding him into my heat.__ Bucking in my chair, I sighed silently to myself as he moaned into my skin, the vibrations sending me well over my limits; a heated orgasm starting to form._

_"Fuck, Edward," I allowed myself to say, oblivious to my surroundings._

_"Mmm," he moaned as he pumped his fingers furiously inside of me.__ "Come for me," he mouthed into my thigh, letting his tongue trace one last line up my lips._

_"Yes... yes," I mouthed, my hands ridding themselves from his hair to grasp onto the arms of the chair._

_"That's my girl." He grinned, as my juices flowed from my center onto his fingers, soaking them with a glistening sheen.__ "That's my Tanya."_

Tanya?

_Opening my eyes, I saw Edward standing in front of me.__ Wiping his moistened face across his clean, crisp suit he began to laugh.__ It started out as a chuckle, then progressed into something deep; a guttural sound coming from within depths._ _His once warm eyes, glassed over; blackness engulfing them as he continued to laugh.__ "Tanya, my girl, my Tanya," he laughed evilly._

_In a sudden fit, Alice, Judge Whitlock and the jurors all joined in with Edward, their sinister laughs bouncing off the courtroom_ _walls, shooting through my ears like heated daggers.__ I winced as I forced my hands over my ears, pulling myself from the stand, my shoulder hitting Edward's as I began to run._

_Run as far as I possibly could._

Bolting upright in my bed, I breathed in heavy pants; Edward's sickening laugh still echoing loudly in my ears. Even though the morning breeze felt wonderful against my skin, my sheets were drenched in sweat and my thin, cotton shirt clung to my every curve.

Wiping the sweat from my brows, I forced my eyes open, only to look cautiously around my brightly lit room. I was half expecting to see a sea of blackened eyes, of laughing jurors, of Jasper banging his gavel, of an evil Alice, and an even more sinister Edward. My dream, my _nightmare,_ had, for lack of better words, sent my brain into an early morning frightening panic.

Not wanting to start my morning routine, I grimaced, as I pulled myself from the sheets, my freshly cut skin still stung as my feet came in contact with the cold wood floor. I cursed _him_ under my breath with each painfully excruciating step. Who throws an expensive bottle of wine on a deck anyways? Further yet, why do I have to be so insanely clumsy?

After our quick romp, Edward had left me on the side of the hot tub. He had left without another word, his fingers still soaked in my juices. As he walked carefully across the deck, his shoes crunched against the broken glass. After fishing Alice's ruined shoes out of the champagne littered water, I tried to mimic Edward's carefully executed escape, however, ended up failing miserably.

With only one leg out of the tub, I managed to slip, the weight of my body crashing into the soaked wood of the deck, the sharp glass puncturing my fair skin. The slightest bit of pain waivered through my body, however, the amount of anger I felt couldn't even compare. Grumbling, I pulled my body upright, trying yet again to gather my balance. Realizing that putting on Alice's shoes was a lost cause and would work against my already horrible balance, I winced as the glass cut through the delicate skin of my feet with each step towards the ladder; my only way out from this glass cutting hellhole.

My skin stung uncontrollably as a horde of greedy paparazzi pushed their cameras in my face, the bright flashes of light nearly blinding me. The only thing I could manage to see was _him _kissing his wife. Kissing her with lips that were still more than likely covered in my ecstasy. His brutal, cruel smile made my blood boil in a fiery rage.

I stood there dumbfounded and as always Jacob had been my savior. Plucking me from the dock, he didn't say a single word as he drove me home in his sedan. He sat casually next to me, his hand placed gingerly upon my thigh, continuously rubbing my wounds. In most cases, Jacob's more than forward touch would have been a bit awkward, however, at the time, it was the comfort I needed.

Jacob was beside me as he walked me several steps down into my apartment, a small flat under a designer clothing store on Ocean Drive that Jake himself used to rent before moving to be closer to the bay. Setting me down gently in my bed, he made his way into the bathroom, coming back with a bit of ointment, a few band-aides and a roll of gauze. Working gingerly, he dressed my wounds, still not saying a single solitary word, his eyes constantly darting from mine. Jacob had left shortly after, without so much of a goodbye, just a simple friendly rub to the shoulder and a quick forced smile.

Now, here I was, standing in the frame of my bathroom door, with a pair of bandaged legs, one slightly bruised hip, and my scratched fingers holding a steaming mug of coffee, glaring at Alice's expensive dress that hung over the top of the shower stall. Tapping my fingers against the warmed ceramic of the coffee cup, I stared at the ruined black material, water occasionally still dripping from the shredded black ribbons into the awaiting tub below. Alice's equally ruined shoes sat in the basin of the tub, dried water marks replacing the once crisp, black satin material.

I sighed with tears nearly forming in my eyes as I realized how much money, _ruined money,_hung in my bathroom. I could only imagine what Alice had spent on the ensemble, even if both the dress and shoes were several years old. On my way home from the party, Alice had texted me while Jacob was driving. I knew while at the party she had been upset about her loss of clothing, however after given a bit of time to settle down, she felt horrible. Even though she refused to take payment, I vowed to return a brand new dress and equally beautiful pair of shoes, even if it took me years to save the money.

A slight, shrill beep from my phone sent me searching through my apartment, my feet stinging with every step, until I finally located my phone on my bedside table.

**Office.**** 10AM.**

**J.** **Black**

I looked at the clock; it was nearly eight thirty in the morning… on a Saturday. This worried me. Granted, Jake occasionally would stop in the office on the weekends, but it was always by himself; he would never think to call any of his employees in unless they had been previously scheduled. Plus, Jake wasn't one to text, hell he wasn't even one to email. Even with his job as head editor, he seemed to be constantly repelling technology. A good old fashioned call from Jacob usually suited his standards, so needless to say a text from him, had hundreds of butterflies taking flight in my stomach.

I tried to get ready as quickly as possible, throwing on a white buttoned blouse, complete with a tight, calf length pencil skirt. Despite the extremely warm temperatures, I carefully zipped up a pair of black, Prada knee high boots that Cynthia had lent me during the cooler winter months, in an effort to hide my severely bandaged legs. I had opted out of taking a shower. The thought of peeling the bandages from my skin, made my stomach turn. Besides, I had 'technically' managed to get decently soaked the night before, even if my skin still did have the slight smell of chlorine, it was nothing a little perfume couldn't handle.

Grabbing my keys, I walked out from my apartment, the warmth of the sun feeling marvelous against my skin as I slowly escalated the stairs. Carefully managing my way into my driver's seat of the car, I took off, making sure to allow myself enough time to make a quick pit stop before my impromptu office meeting.

Sixty minutes later, I was listening to the annoyingly loud clicking sound of my boot heels as I waltzed through the lobby of my office, The Miami Times, with my purse and another recently purchased bag in tow. My stomach continued to flip as I caught a ride on a very empty elevator. As the doors opened, I secretly yearned for just a moment of the normal morning bustle, the darkened office seemed cold and a bit uninviting. Cautiously, I made my way down the dark corridors toward the back of the building where all the editors' office were placed, fear gripping me as I realized none of my other colleagues seemed to be joining me for this early morning meeting.

Through the glass walls, I could see Jacob in his office pacing back and forth, his fingers cupped around his chin. His hair was in disarray and his brows were furrowed. He was dressed in casual attire, not the crisp clean clothes I was used to seeing Jacob in. Cynthia sat uneasy in front of his large desk, several photos in her hands, her eyes cast down towards the floor.

"Morning," I breathed as I stepped into his office. "What's going on?" I asked, trying my best to keep my composure even though the tension was more than evident in the room.

Cynthia's eyes met mine as she handed me the set of photos, each one a mock up from Miami's local papers. I was splattered on the cover of each newspaper looking like a severely drenched, bleeding piece of roughage. I groaned. It wasn't one of my most proudest moments.

"These are going out this morning," Cynthia said quietly. "Some of them are already out; we couldn't stop them from going to press."

I looked toward Jake who was still continuing to pace in the corner of the room. If he moved any faster, I'm sure he could have nearly walked a rut in the polished floor. To be quite honest, I thought his behavior was a little erratic for just a few published photos. Sure, my less than pleasurable image would be on display for all of Miami to see and this wouldn't be the greatest image to portray during my divorce, but just like everything else in life, it would quickly dissolve in a few days. Besides, I would have thought Jake would have welcomed the attention to the paper, it's not everyday one of our staff graced our competitors' front pages.

Before I could speak, Jake suddenly stopped in his tracks. His normally warm eyes were crazed and darkened. "Apparently, Edward, 'I'm Such a Fucking Cocksucker Cullen' has got a severe issue with us," Jake nearly yelled, making both Cynthia and I jump in our places.

"Excuse me,… Jacob? I... I don't understand," I quietly whispered, feeling the extreme urge to bolt from his office.

"This...," Jake bellowed as he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and slammed it down in front of Cynthia, the rush of air from his fist slightly blowing her red curls. "...this is what you need to understand," he gestured pointing towards the paper. "It's a bill. A large fucking bill for a complete deck replacement on his yacht. Seems your little escapade last night Bella, pissed the 'All Mighty King of Douche-bags' off."

Jake stormed across the room, taking up his pacing once again as I carefully inspected the letter. Sure enough, it was a complete deck replacement analysis, the total cost... more than what I made in an entire year. However what surprised me the most, was a very small sum tacked on at the bottom. ''Jitters'' the bill read.

_I don't do handouts._

His forgotten words seeped through my mind, my fist balling at my sides. Even though I was fuming, I could barely manage to speak.

"Jake... I'm sorry... I...," I whispered.

"Bells, seriously, can I ask just what in the fuck were you doing up there?" Jake asked, his voice loud and stern.

"I... I...," I stammered, not able to get a single solitary word out.

As if the anger suddenly boiled passed Jacob's limit, he swiftly made his way across the room, tearing the bill from my hands and grabbing my shoulders. "That's all I get, Bella... is an 'I... I?' You can't say shit to me? No sorry? No... 'Oh hey, Jake, sorry for fucking up royally and acting like a complete ass last night?' No... nothing?!"

My face burned red as Jacob continued to scream at me, his anger fully displayed as he began to shake my shoulders. Tears stung my eyes as his fingers dug into my skin. "Jake... I'm... I," I tried to stammer out without any use.

"_Fuck_, Bella, I could lose my fucking job over this! Do you understand that? Can you comprehend that in your little pretty head, or are you too busy trying to flirt with your husband's fucking lawyer?"

"Enough!" Cynthia cried as she bolted from her chair, pushing her body between us, desperately trying to pry Jacob's fingers from my arms. "Enough, Jake!"

The tears I had so desperately tried to keep at bay were flowing rapidly down my face in heavy streams as Jacob walked away from me, my shoulders stinging from his tight grasp. Cynthia wrapped her arms around my trembling frame, smoothing down my hair as I continued to cry. Even though Jacob's words hurt, they were true. The truth hurts.

"Jake, listen, I can make up for it, I can put in some extra time at work," I pleaded with him, my tears completely soaking Cynthia's silk blouse.

The room was quiet for several moments before Jake sighed deeply. He turned to me, his erraticm crazed eyes now warm... normal. Running a quick fist through his hair, he gave it a forceful tug before making his way back over to me, pushing Cynthia out of the way, and grabbing me in a tight embrace . "Fuck, Bells, shit I'm so sorry. I just... God, everything seemed to come to a sudden hilt. What that cocksucker did to me at the club, then you bleeding last night while he just stood there and laughed, and now this fucking letter. It's like he's got some personal vendetta against me and I don't know what the hell to do. I'm just trying to stay afloat here, keep a bit of face and not lose my job in the process."

Edward Cullen didn't have a vendetta against Jacob, he had one against me. He was trying to ruin everything perfect in my world and I was letting him. My shaking arms wrapped tightly around Jake's broad waist. I sobbed loudly into his shirt, left over mascara running onto the cotton material.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I know you would never... you know, hookup with somebody like him. He's an asshole. I should know you're so much better than that," Jake whispered into my ear, his apology stinging straight through my heart.

_Better than that. I was better than that.__ Better than Edward Cullen._

I stood several moments in Jacob's embrace before backing away from him. Reaching out, he palmed my face, his thumb wiping away the remaining tears. He shot me one of his infamous dimpled grins. "Overtime would be great, Bells. Thank you for the offer. I've got some events coming up that we seem to be short staffed for."

He smiled at me again, letting go of my face as I nodded. Glancing from me to Cynthia, he straightened his wrinkled shirt the best he could before walking towards his desk, reaching for the phone. "If you could please excuse me, I need to place a call to our insurance agent. I'm sure she's going to be thrilled about this," Jacob semi laughed, the sound coming from his mouth seeming to be more than forced.

I grabbed my bags as Cynthia and I headed out into the long corridor, closing Jacob's door behind us. I breathed a sigh of relief as we reached the elevator, my fingers still shaking as I pressed the buttons.

"Shit," Cynthia mumbled the moment the doors closed behind us. "Bella, I'm sorry. Jake said some things really out of line in there."

"No, no it's fine. Jacob deserves to be pissed at me. I was stupid last night. I did something _extremely_ stupid," I murmured, not daring to look Cynthia in the eyes in fear that I would come clean; would tell her the truth as of what really happened last night.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cynthia staring at me, her face boasting a confused look. Shifting her gaze downwards she took notice of the small plastic bag I was holding along with my purse.

''What's in the bag?" she asked, as the elevators opened.

"Oh this?" I asked, holding the bag up as we walked out into the hot Miami heat. "Just a little something," I whispered said my goodbye's. "Just a little something," I murmured again to myself, not believing what I was about to go do.

* * *

It had taken me several missed turns, a few escaped vulgarities, and one flip of my middle finger before I arrived at my destination. Finally, with a low tank of gas, I pulled into the parking lot, bringing my silver Volvo to a quick halt in front of a little beach front, one story, modern building. The landscaping was immaculate and annoyingly perfect. The building was surrounded by several large palm trees, and a few hibiscus plants that were in full bloom; their sweet succulent aroma tickling at my nose. A large marble sign was placed directly in front of the street in full view of each passerby.

E. Cullen

Attorney at Law

Breathing in deeply, I grabbed the small bag from the passenger side seat, and swiftly walked to the front door; a heavy, darkly tinted piece of glass boasting two polished chrome handles. My plan was to hang the bag on the outside of the door and leave, turning my back to him and his assholish ways. However, my not so well executed plan was suddenly brought to a complete halt when I noticed one of the doors propped open, the fresh Miami sea breeze blowing into the well maintained building.

I had expected the office to be closed; I figured with the gorgeous weather, he and his wife would be out playing in their toys around town, parading their riches to the less fortunate. I had never planned his office to be open, much less the door to be nearly inviting me in. I never occurred in my mind he could actually be here.

Taking a bold breath, I took a slightly waivered step towards the door, my right foot nearly over the threshold. To be honest, I had no idea what I was trying to accomplish. A very small part of me just wanted to get a slight peek at his office, the same office where my demise was being plotted.

Poking my head through the door, I half expected to be met with a secretary, some little hot number he had employed only to fuck everyday after lunch for a little late morning relief. Some poor girl he rarely paid for overtime and weekends, but she stayed anyways just so he would occasionally slip her a little 'something', which I was almost certain was not a paycheck of any kind. Surprisingly, I was met with a very empty, quiet office, the beautifully black-stained front desk abandoned save for a very expensive looking computer and phone setup.

The office was gorgeous in it's own right, very 'Edward-like.' The painted walls were a crisp shade of grey, not dull and lackluster; they complemented the ivory marble floors wonderfully. Various black and white print photos of lighthouses littered the walls, their black frames popping against the grey varnish.

Curiosity caught the best of me, a rather annoying trait I wish I didn't possess. I couldn't help myself, as I fully emerged myself in the office, peering around at my own content. Walking as quietly as possible down the small dimly lit corridor, I peered in each door as I passed. A few seemed to hold dozens of files stacked floor to ceiling in perfect order, others seemed to be conference rooms, housing small tables with several chairs. I pictured the demise of many people in these rooms: broken hearts, broken people, broken marriages.

A large double door at the end of the corridor caught my attention. I could only assume this would be Edward's office. The right door was slightly ajar, just as the front door had been; a beautiful matching bright chrome handle catching my attention. Holding my breath, I tip-toed toward the door, making sure not to step too heavy; the boots clinking against the tiled floor would be a clear give away of an intruder's presence. Pressing my luck, I continued to lightly ti- toe toward his office, my chest and abdomen pressing against the heavy door.

I liked to think I was pretty lucky when it came to an office space. The Miami Times is located on the 30th floor of a gorgeous scraper amidst the city's skyline. Granted, my cubicle was small but I had insanely gorgeous views of Miami. However, Edward's office was a sight to be reckoned with. His walls were professionally painted in darker shades of grey that accompanied the lighter shade in the main rooms. Instead of marble, his floors boasted a beautifully shined teak wood. His furniture was sleek and seamless, glass accented with darker shades of carved wood. Black and white photos just like the ones in the main entry way graced his walls, however these were of old wooden docks, each decrepitly beautiful. The obvious focal point of the room was the floor to ceiling glass window panes that completed his back wall. A window full of palm trees, the soft sand of the beach, and blue waves crashing into the shore nearly one hundred feet away took my breath away. Between the natural light of the sun and the darkness of the walls, the whole look was quite melodramatic; quite captivating.

"This isn't my fucking fault."

I froze. My breath wanted to heave out in loud gasps as his words flooded into my ears, however instead I sucked it in, my chest immediately feeling constricted with pressure. Silently I scolded myself for being so stupid, so dumb and naive. How could I possibly think I wouldn't get caught?

I could hear his footsteps within his office; they padded the floor out of my sight, seeming to walk from one side of the room to another.

"I would say it's all your fucking fault, Edward. I want it fixed. NOW!"

Fuck shit stars and disciples. His wife. Tanya. Fuck me. I'm done. Edward wouldn't have to end me, she would be the end of my own demise if she caught me here.

If I was honest with myself, the thought of Edward alone in his office excited me. It created a wet heat between my legs that, as hard as I tried, I couldn't ignore. However, the sound of her voice sent me cascading into a panic frenzy.

"Tanya, I can't fucking help if the only press your party got was because of her."

The fear of being caught by Tanya after what happened on _their_ boat made me anxious. I had to escape, but the pull towards him, knowing he was just on the other side of the door, kept me in place.

"Well, _my dear_, you better tip off your fucking friend at the Times to fix this problem we have," she sneered.

Closing my eyes, I could only imagine what the look on her face was like as she scolded him. Most likely showing no expression at all from the Botox I was sure she regularly injected.

"What friend? Besides, what does it matter what the press got a hold of? Give it a day or so and no one will remember we even had a party because the next scandal or tit job is going to be graced all over those fucking pages. You know how it is down here Tan," he sighed. "People forget things so quickly."

"Yeah, well, _I_ don't fucking forget _sweetheart_."

It felt wrong to stand in the hallway like some despicable peeping tom and listen to their argument. However, I couldn't help but laugh. To me, it was silly to even be fighting over something as petty as a news article. Granted, if I could take back what was written in the press this morning for my own sanity and not to mention Jake's as well, I would. However, what was done was done.

I couldn't help but to feel the slightest bit smug. Even though I may not have liked Tanya, I silently applauded her for having the nerves to talk to him like she was. Finally, somebody was putting him in a place he belonged. Edward Cullen may think he can control everyone in Miami, but it was quite obvious who wore the pants in their relationship. If the truth was told, I was quite envious of her.

"Fix it, Edward. I don't care how, just get it done."

I heard the scraping of a chair across the floor. Before I had time to react, the door to his office flung open and I stood face-to-face with his very beautiful, very plastic wife. Recognition set in as her eyes swept across my face.

"_You!_" She glared at me pointing her skinny finger towards my chest. "What are you doing here? Didn't you ruin enough last night?"

I just stood there, mouth agape, unsure of what to say. What really was I doing here? All of my reasoning of coming to his office suddenly flew out of my mind. I was way out of my element and standing next to her I suddenly felt very lost.

"Unless you've come to apologize for the mess you've created, which, quite honestly, is impossible, then I suggest you take your ass out of here. Go back to the slums, where you belong."

I felt like I was being slapped in the face repeatedly. Everything she said was true. I had no reason to be here, in Edward's office, or hell Miami for that matter. I felt my chest constricting, the air was thinning out and I needed to abandon this place. A voice, one that should make me want to run, suddenly kept me in my place.

"Tanya, darling, you're stressed. Why don't you head out to brunch with the girls, have a few Martinis, then over to Elemis for a massage? Just add it to the account. I'll be home tonight where we can continue our discussion."

I peered up at him through my waiting tears. One of his hands was resting on her shoulder, the other casually on her forearm. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek while keeping his eyes focused on me. For a moment, I didn't think she was going to move, but finally she took a deep breath, her eyes fluttering closed for a slight moment. "Yes, Eddie, I think I will. Besides, I need to relax after the disaster that took place last night."

Tanya continued to look down upon me. I felt the judgment radiating off of her in waves. She did not turn to acknowledge Edward or say goodbye, instead she simply pressed forward, nudging me out of her way before stomping out of his office.

"Don't forget to take out the trash dear," she shouted over her shoulder before exiting his building. "It fucking reeks in here."

Bowing my head, I was frozen in place, not able to fully comprehend the heated exchange that just took place. I knew I needed to leave but my feet felt extremely heavy, I couldn't bear to move them. The silence between Edward and I droned on, while the tension crackled in between.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Come to ruin my marriage in front of my wife? Just because yours isn't working doesn't mean you have the right to destroy mine! You're lucky I got her out of here when I did," Edward yelled at me, his chest heaving in between his breaths.

My eyes shot towards his, narrowing; glaring at him. How dare he speak to me like that especially after what happened last night? He should be the one apologizing to me, not the other way around. However, I knew it would never happen.

"I came here to apologize to you asshole! I actually felt bad for chucking your precious Ray-Bans overboard and wanted to replace them." I shouted as I thrust the bag into his hands. I was shaking with fear and anger. I was so angry, I wanted to do nothing but slap him and cry. Cry for making me feel this way. Cry for him because he thought it was completely normal to treat someone this way.

Cry for myself for still wanting him no matter how he treated me.

"I don't know about you, however, I was raised to replace things I've broken, unlike you. I could barely afford them as it is and now, since you sent Jacob that lovely little bill, I am going to have to work overtime just to pay him back. Yet, I still went out of my way to do something _nice_ for _you_. How silly of me!"

He barely registered what was in his hands and he just continued to look blankly at me. He was giving nothing away.

"So if you'll excuse me, _Mr. Cullen_, I have some better things to be doing with my time than sit around here and apologize to you. I've got work to do."

I spun on my heel and hurried myself towards the exit, towards freedom. I didn't want to run, to give myself away. I had to get away from him, but tried to keep myself in check. I couldn't be certain, but I thought I heard something hit the ground behind me, however I kept moving forward. Suddenly, a firm grip wrapped around my arm and I was thrust into a small room mere feet away from the outside world.

"What are you doing?" I screamed.

My heart rate picked up as he stood in front of me with a firm grip on both of my arms. Despite the dark room, my eyes were fully able to take him all in. For the first time since I had seen him, he was in a pair of casual pants, not the perfectly, tightly pressed slacks I was used to seeing him in. His light blue button down shirt complimented his eyes beautifully. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbow, a small thin cuff on his right wrist catching my attention and his taunting wedding ring sat firmly in place.

The wetness between my legs increased as I continued to look him over, and the already small room became much too hot. If I had thought the tension in the office this morning with Jake was too much, I would have been sadly mistaken.

Like a tightly wound rubber band, he seemed to snap, lurching towards me, pinning me against a large file cabinet. A large snarl ripped from his chest as I opened my mouth for him, our tongues tangling with another.

"_Christ_, Bella."

I could only moan in response. Every thought I had about him was gone. I could only feel everything he was doing to me as I felt him grow hard and thick against my thigh. I could only feel his tongue against mine. I could only feel his teeth nipping at my exposed skin. I could only feel his hands roaming any and everywhere looking for purchase.

Wait. No. No. _ No._

I couldn't do this. Last night at the boat, I had promised to myself and in some odd way even promised Tanya I would end this. Obviously he hadn't the slightest nerve to, so the job would be up to me.

Using all my strength I pushed Edward away from me, his teeth nipping at my lips as he backed away. He stood awe stuck, seeming to waiver a moment before speaking.

"Something wrong?" he snickered, the palm of his hand trying to grace over my hip.

Successfully managing to block him, I turned from his grasp, trying to make my way towards the door. "You like to think you can have me anyway you want, but you can't. Not now, not anymore," I barked at him. "You may be able to fuck anything you want in Miami, but I'm going to be the one thing you can't have."

His eyes darkened as a dark chuckle escaped his lips. "Feisty you are today, Mrs. Newton. Maybe you do have a backbone after all." The smug smile remained in place as he continued. "As much as I enjoy this new attitude of yours, I have to correct you on one thing. I _can_ have you and I _will_ have you, you'll see."

I rolled my eyes at him as I grasped the door knob, my chest heaving with excitement at the mere fact that I had finally been able to stand up to him. I was prepared to open the door and fully walk away from him, fully leave from his perfect world.

"Mrs. Newton?" he asked, his eyebrows perked. "Just one thing before you leave."

Letting go of the heavy knob, I turned towards him, breathing in deeply as I watched him search the rows of files, finally placing his fingers on one in particular and giving a quick pull. Walking towards me, he thumbed the manila folder in his hands, giving me full advantage to see the papers.

To my horror, I watched as pictures, copied documents, bank statements, and a marriage certificate flipped between his fingers; my file, my life, was literally racing before me as he continued to walk past me. Pressing his body against mine, I sucked in a heavy breath of air as he reached behind me, the click of the door's lock echoing loudly in the room.

"Ironic isn't it? Your life...," he grinned, his lips grazing my collar bone. "Right here, between my fingers."

I swallowed noisily, my throat suddenly becoming extremely dry. Edward backed away, and resumed thumbing through my file, quick glimpses of my previous life continuing to tease and taunt my brain.

"I'm good at many things as you know, Mrs. Newton, but I'm especially good at my job. That's what people pay me for. People know this, I know this, Miami knows this. You see, Alice is fresh meat... or freshly fucked as we attorneys like to call it. She's right out of college, starting off on her own. Quite cute actually." He smiled, amusing only himself. "I make people like Alice cry. I humiliate them in the courtroom."

"I think Alice can hold her own," I barked towards him, turning my back towards him once again, my fingers fumbling on the door lock.

He laughed, placing my file under his left arm while grabbing me with his right, only to spin me around to face him. "That may be, however, I know people and I know the right people. I'm not in this business to play make believe. I'm here to ruin people and I have the ability to end her career before it even starts. When I told you the other day, I could ruin you, I meant that. Ruining both you _and_ Alice would be a pleasurable experience for me, quite exciting actually."

I seethed in his direction, my putrid hate for him seeping into the room. Taking my eyes off his, I could only manage to stare at my file that was tucked safely under his arm.

"Want it?" he breathed, bringing the file out from under his arm and waving in front of my face.

"You know I do," I gulped, following the manila file with my eyes, my heart skipping a beat as a sudden flick of his wrist sent my file fluttering to the ground. My life, my once peaceful life, scattered across the floor. Looking down toward the discarded documents he snickered. To access my file, meant one thing. I would have to succumb, sink to my knees in front of him.

"I'm not giving you what you want Edward Cullen. I'm not going to sink to my knees like one of your little whores," I quietly professed, my breath fanning across his face. I could barely allow myself to look at him in fear I would actually give in to his little game.

"Hmm, is that so?" Edward murmured, pressing me up against the door once again, his arms blocking me in a small cage. "Tell me one thing, Mrs. Newton. When I do this...," he whispered, his nose running a line down my jaw, his warm tongue flicking gingerly at my skin. "Or this," he stated, his right hand slipping from the side of my head, running a line down my blouse, his index finger taunting feverishly at my exposed flesh, plucking at a few of the buttons. "How do you feel?"

Turning my head, I squelched the urge to moan. With just a simple touch of his fingertip and a simple flick of his tongue, a new round of warmed wetness collected between my legs and he knew it. The fucking prick knew it.

He always got what he wanted. What about what I wanted? That question weighed heavy on my mind. I wanted so many things in my life, but at the moment, here in this small room, I could only manage to want one thing.

_Him._

It was a useless fight. I wanted him. I wanted him with a fiery passion that I could no longer hide. Whether he ruined my life or not, there was no reason to deny my physical attraction to him any longer.

_If he could take what he wanted, I would take just as much back._

Mustering up as much force as I could, I pushed my arms against him, shoving him completely from my body. In a sudden fit, I grasped at his shirt, ripping it open as hard as I possibly could, his surprised expression, nearly sending me into a fit of giggles. Harshly slapping my palms on his chest, I slowly dragged my nails down his muscled abs, watching as he grimaced. His sun-kissed skin plumped as my nails left their marks; I smiled, more than pleased. He sucked in a quick breath and a low moan escaped from the back of his throat. "Tell me, Mr. Cullen, how does _that_ feel?"

Feeling the adrenaline coursing through my veins, I continued to torment him. Slowly, I felt my way down his stomach, his defined muscles twitching in unadulterated pleasure. Pressing my self on, I continued further, my breath hitching as I felt his rock hard length through the fabric of his pants. "And what's this? How does this feel?" I asked, trying not to quiver as I watched him throw his head back in pleasure. Feeling him straining against the fabric, I cupped him, grasping a bit harder with each pass. The harder he felt, the wetter I became.

"It feels fucking fantastic, Mrs. Newton," he moaned, his breath coming in heavy lust-filled waves as I slowly undid his belt. Sliding his pants from his hips, I released him, his girth resting snugly against my stomach. My tongue darted out to lick my lower lip as I quickly eyed him. Everything about him was beautiful, every single fucking inch.

Edward moaned as he caught me eyeing him, suddenly grabbing my wrist and pulling my hands away from his throbbing cock. I wanted to whimper at the loss of touch, but was too excited for what was to come. He quickly spun me around, placing my arms against the door. Covering them for a moment with his own hands, his hot breath trailed on my neck. With a slight shift he pushed his dick into the small of my back, grinding into the back of me. I groaned at the friction, but desperately needed more. Slowly, he dragged his hands down my arms, grazed the side of my breasts, and pulled on my shirt with an obnoxious tug. What little buttons he hadn't managed to undo earlier pinged across the room, his teeth nipping cruelly at my exposed shoulder, his hands roughly unclasping my bra, harshly cupping at my chest.

It was becoming quite the struggle to control my breathing. Fuck, I had to focus on something. I looked down. Beneath me, between my legs, were pieces of my life. More specifically, my marriage certificate. Mike, fucking Mike. He was the last thing I wanted to focus on right now. How much he had ruined my life. Edward's threats could never pale in comparison to what he had done.

Feeling a slight bit of anger, I pushed my ass further into him, eliciting a mound of profanities from his lips. Before I even had time to process what was happening, he pulled my tight pencil skirt up as far as he could, the sound of ripping material filling the small room. Pushing my soaked panties to the side, he waivered for a moment, his breath deliciously heavy against my shoulder. With a sudden force, he thrust inside of me, pushing all the way to the hilt, slamming me into the door.

"FUCK!" I shouted in surprise, not expecting the force of him. The pleasure of him filling me completely nearly overwhelmed me, the fullness making me feel eerily complete.

"How does that feel, Mrs. Newton?" he asked as he started to pound into me relentlessly, hitting the same pleasurable spot over and over, teasing and torturing me with every thrust.

I refused to give him what he wanted. He wanted to hear my moan, wanted to hear me scream in ecstasy, wanted to hear me say his name. However, I remained quiet.

"I told you I would have you," he said as he took a palm full of my hair, forcing my head upwards as he continued to bite at my neck, my skin now littered with red lesions. "And I will have you any way I want." In a sudden burst, his other palm smacked my ass. The pleasure from his painful tugging of my hair and the slight sting that was erupting over my sensitive flesh, nearly made me cry out. Yet, still, I remained quiet.

"Enjoy that? Of course you did," he snickered. "I know you dirty girl. I know you like to be smacked." His thrusts became more erratic, more frenzied. He was close. I was quickly following his lead, my body was begging for release however, still I didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

Unexpectedly, I felt a finger of his trail from its place at the small of my back, towards the curvature of my ass. Just when I thought he was going to smack my flesh again, I was utterly surprised. He applied the slightest bit of pressure, smiling as my body immediately tensed, my muscles clamping around him. No one had ever pleasured me there; the new sensations sent a shock wave through my body.

Edward leaned forward, pressing further into me, and stilleding to whisper in my ear, "I said I would have you _any_ way I wanted. If I wanted to take you here," he applied even more pressure with his fingertip and I bit my lip to stifle my groan, "I would take you here, Mrs. Newton."

Pulling back, he slammed into me a few more times, filling me more with each pass. His finger pressed further into my backside, curling inside of me as his face contorted into a mask of ecstasy. "Fuck!'' he moaned loudly, his other palm still anchored in my hair, pulling with each labored thrust.

Releasing his finger from inside of me, he found a tight hold on my hip, pulling himself completely from me before giving one last hard thrust. My traitorous body shook in waves, my teeth nearly drawing blood in my lip as I bit my skin, praying I wouldn't cry out in pleasure.

As if knowing what I was trying to accomplish, Edward reached around my body to circle my clit, bringing me over the edge once again. Just like the time before, I kept my mouth shut, digesting my cries, daring not to let him know how fantastic he felt.

"Ungh, fuck," he cried out again, as he pulled completely out of me, shooting his load below me.

Instantly I felt the loss of him, felt immediately hollow, and couldn't help but release a loud sigh, resting my dampened forehead against the door. In some odd way I was relieved it was over, but the dull, warming ache inside was only a reminder of how much my body craved him.

"Shit," he panted out. Pressing his head against my shoulder momentarily, he tried to regain his breathing, sweat dripping from the ends of his hair.

My own head hung heavy as I looked below me, my breaths finally becoming regular. Opening my eyes I took notice of my file, the discarded sheets lay below of in a tangled heap. Squinting, I tried my best to read the papers, correspondence between Mike and him, emails, notes, even a few news articles. My breath hitched in my throat when I saw a familiar green-hued paper, the same paper I had been looking at earlier as he flicked through my file.

My marriage certificate was covered in _him_.

He had pulled out of me just as he was about to come, finishing over my file, his residue smearing not only mine, but Mike's signature as well.

What. The. Fuck?

Pulling my head from the door, I did my best to smooth my ruined skirt, along with trying my best to tie my now ripped shirt. I couldn't help but keep my eyes focused nervously at my file, my certificate... _him_. I didn't dare say a word, afraid I would start to cry, my tears already starting to form in my eyes.

Behind me, Edward took little time in zipping up his pants, adjusting his shirt and belt, and finally lighting a cigarette. He caught my continuous stare. Smirking, he picked up the file, shuffled the papers back in their proper place and left my now ruined marriage certificate on the floor.

"Something wrong, Mrs. Newton?" he quietly chortled, taking a rather long drag of his cigarette, the smoke billowing from his mouth to the ceiling. Casually leaning against the massive wall of files, he opened my own, occasionally grinning at papers as he thumbed them through. "You were rather... quiet. Quite abnormal for you. I'd hate to assume you didn't enjoy yourself."

_Bastard._

"Then you would be assuming right," I mouthed, stomping towards the door, my fingertips mere inches from the doors knob when he spoke again.

"Is that so, Mrs. Newton?" His voice was fluid as he continued to shuffle though my papers.

"Yes," I stated defiantly, pressing my shoulder back, holding my head firm.

He was next to me in an instant, the warmth of his breath against my ear as he pinned me against the door once again, his body once again caging me like a flightless bird. My head was reeling, consumed by his smell: smooth cigarettes, aged bourbon, spiced aftershave... and sex.

_Our_ sex.

"I call your bluff," he whispered in my ear, goose bumps embellishing my body.

"I'm not a liar," I managed to choke out, my eyes not able to meet his, instead focusing on nothing but his lips. The same lips that had marred my skin only moments ago.

He shifted his upper torso, bending down to my level so I was forced to look nowhere but his eyes. His fingers ran a trail from the top of my knee high boots to the hem of my skirt, stopping momentarily. "Then why is it, Mrs. Newton, that when I do this...," he whispered, his fingers quickly finding themselves between my thighs once again, my folds still wet from our earlier romp. "... that you squirm immediately?"

Memories of my morning dream flooded my brain, an almost sickening desire weighing against my stomach. My mind may have been internally cursing him, but my body, the holy grail of betrayers, was enjoying every pleasurable touch Edward was giving me. Just the simple tweak from his hands made me nearly come undone once again, the pressure building up inside my stomach.

"Like I said, Mrs. Newton. I call your bluff," he quipped as he drew away his fingers bringing them to his mouth to suck at them individually. The sight of his soaked fingers rolling between his lips, left my already soaked panties to adjust with another round of wetness. Unknowingly, I let out the most whorish moan I could possibly muster, watching as his lips creased into a small smile around his fingers.

"Did you know," he started, as he withdrew his fingers and turned his back towards me, opening the door and stepping into the hallway, my file tucked firmly under his arm. "That the definition of an orgasm is the physical or emotional release of one's body? I felt you. Felt your walls constrict around me whether you moaned or not. I may not be able to say you had an orgasm, Mrs. Newton, but my dick says otherwise," he chuckled. "He's actually telling me you had three."

I stood in silence; watching as he walked through the small corridor towards his office door. Turning toward me, he lifted his nose to the air, taking a slight whiff. "Oh and... do grab the trash on your way out. Tanya was right, it smells absolutely horrid in here."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hope you guys liked it! **

**Special shout out to our twitter pimps: Rae, Maria, and Jen! big smooches to you guys!**

**Don't forget to check out the blog! And follow us on Twitter /NaughtyLawyerEd and Miamiward (we hear he's not so nice!)**


	8. Outtake: Strip Club

Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight or the characters, only tickets to see Eclipse at midnight. TEAM LEGHITCH

We have a very important message for our wonderful, amazing, and truly spectacular fans. No, don't worry, we're still continuing on with the story, but please take the time to read what we have to say.

On behalf of AnonyCullen and her family, I, AnonySwan, would like to take the time to explain why this has been so delayed and why future chapters might take a little longer than necessary.

Cullen's dear husband has become very ill and has spent the last month in Intensive Care. If you know from following us on twitter, you've received updates on his condition. He's very, very ill and will probably be ill for a long time. He's got a long recovery road ahead of him. Both of us want to thank you all for your wishes of hope and encouragement, for your thoughts and prayers. I have been passing on everyone's kind words to her while she stays at the hospital.

Thank you for being patient and understanding. We still want to write and continue on because this story means so much more to us than we can ever express. Just like you all mean the world to us. I know Cullen wants to take a break from reality and escape to Miami, so when she does get the chance, we will be work so hard on getting this story out to you.

We also know that a lot of you are not exactly happy with our dear Miamiward's charming personality. We understand. But please, please, please trust that we have a plan for our story. There is a reason for everything we have written. So have a little faith in us.

A special thanks to Jen for everything that she does. I don't think she realizes how much she means to me.

Okay, I know you guys want to read so I'll meet you at the bottom!

* * *

_"Money, so they say._

_Is the root of all evil today."_

EmPOV

She danced over him; his fingertips gliding over her toned stomach, her hair falling in waves over his face. Her hands adorned with brightly colored, plastic fingernails, pushed his head between her naked, fake breasts. His lips creased in an overly obnoxious smile as she climbed into his lap, her covered heat grinding against his leg.

Taking a slight swig of my draft beer, I chuckled and turned my head slightly, looking into a set of familiar eyes.

"And just what the fuck are we doing here?" I barked over the loud music, grinning as Mike left his seat, the stripper guiding him by his hand like some sick, sad little puppy through the horribly obnoxious, lighted strip club.

Edward grinned, leaning further back in his chair, smirking as a few of the dancers passed by, waving and giggling like schoolgirls. ''Best happy hour in Miami." He smiled, taking a drink of his bourbon.

I nodded my head in response, the loud music starting to become irritating in my ears. "Why didn't you think to invite Whit?"

"He's busy. Fucking a tornado... or something," Edward chuckled as a small blonde woman climbed into his lap, his hands grabbing her hips, guiding them to create the friction I assumed he desired.

"What?"

I watched as he took another hefty gulp of his drink. He seemed to take his time indulging in the auburn liquid, smiling as the woman leaned down, running her tongue slowly across his upper lip. Waiving a nonchalant hand towards me, he continued with his escapades. "I don't know. I don't get involved in his personal matters."

I let out a hearty laugh. Who did he think he was kidding? "Are you serious, man? He's one of your best friends and you're going to sit here and tell me you don't get involved in his life? You expect me to believe that?"

Edward sat, shifting as the woman bent over him, her full cheeky flesh within inches of his face. Even with the obvious distraction and the terrible lighting in the club, I could tell something was on his mind. Regardless, it didn't give him an excuse to act like an asshole.

"You know Ed, he told me the way you treated his girl on the boat the other night. Not cool man." I shook my head,. "Not fucking cool."

In my mind I tried to sort out what could possibly be disturbing him. True, he had been working more than his usual hours, but that wasn't abnormal for Edward. His social life had seemed to be taking a dive lately. Other than the paparazzi and Tanya's whore-ish posse, he rarely had anybody to confide in. However he knew he could always confide in me; his brother. Edward was a difficult specimen. I would never push him to divulge information he wasn't ready to share, however if he kept acting like a bonafide asshole... well, fuck... then I was going to start pushing. "I'm just sorry I wasn't there to intervene and put you in your place. Sounds like you need a good ass kicking these days."

"Don't start with me Em. It's not my fucking fault Jasper can't control his little peons he likes to associate himself with. Besides, she's the opposing lawyer in court, and that's just all sorts of fucked up," he managed to blurt out right as the dancer smothered him yet again.

I stared open eyed at him. Edward had always been a little cocky around the sleeves, it was just his nature. Living in Miami didn't help the matter. However lately, he had been different. His hits had been a bit more personal.

"Dude... what the fuck has gotten into you?"

"What do you mean what the fuck has gotten into me? When did it become a crime to get a little action in my life?" he responded, not even so much as glancing my direction, his attention still on the bare breasts of the young floozy.

"It's not a crime man, but Jesus... you've been walking around acting like a complete cocksucker. I don't even know who you are anymore."

His head suddenly snapped around from the stripper in front of him. His eyes pierced into mine, glaring at me. Was he honestly going to be pissed at me for calling him out on his rude behavior?

Edward remained silent as he continually stared at me. I sighed, placing my beer down on the table in front of me. Leaning forward, resting my forearms on my knees, I approached the situation the only way I knew how; direct.

"Is something wrong? You've just been acting... off lately." To be honest, I was unsure of how to describe his recent behavior. Where was the fun loving brother I once knew? Things were different for us in Miami and we had all grown in our own ways. Edward always had a strong head on his shoulders; always remained focused to get what he wanted. Granted, he still got what he wanted now that he was 'Miami's Playboy,' but still, something wasn't fitting right.

"Nothing is wrong, Em. I'm fine, completely fine." He shifted around the girl in front of him, ignoring her as she continued to dance atop of him, to polish off his drink. "Jesus, I have a couple of bad days and everybody gets on my fucking ass."

I wanted to believe him. I wanted to trust that he was telling the truth, but I could just feel that something was not right. I wanted him to be able to confide in me the way he always had. I wanted to push him for more information, but was worried that I would only end up pushing him away. He had even seemed to be distancing himself from our parents. A few days ago our mother had called concerned as to why she hadn't heard from her 'baby boy' in quite a bit. Even with his demanding schedule, Edward had always made a point to speak to our mother, even if it was a simple minute phone call.

"Is it Tanya? Are things not working out?" I guessed, fully knowing I was adding fuel to an already burning fire.

"What? What did you...? No!" He shook his head vigorously. "Tanya and I... We're... Everything is fine."

"Are you sure? Or are you just trying to convince yourself that things are okay when they're not? Dude, I'm your brother, you can trust me."

He sighed, looking around for a waitress to refill his already empty glass. "Emmett enough. If I had any problems you know I would talk to you."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. In most cases I believed him, but now, I didn't. I couldn't.

"I don't think you would, brother. You're hiding something and I can tell. You might be able to hide it from Mom and Dad, from Jasper, or from anyone else, but not from me. So cut the shit. Whenever you're ready to talk, I'm here for you. But stop being a fucking jag-off."

I grabbed my pint of beer off the table and drowned the remnants. Normally it wouldn't take so much to get me all worked up, but nowadays just a simple pompous gesture from Edward seemed to set me off. I would let it go for now since he obviously wasn't forking over any information. Sometimes I wondered how he could be such a successful lawyer. Then again, I knew him differently then most. We, my family, had been through so much before moving to Miami. He built a wall, as most lawyers do, to protect himself. However, I saw him through different eyes. Despite our past, Edward still had let down his guard here and there. His reputation was quickly built up and he stopped at nothing to make sure it stayed intact. One must have it all here in South Florida.

"DUDES!" I looked over my shoulder to see Mike stumbling over to our area. A grin rivaling a Cheshire cat's was plastered across his face. "This was a great idea! It's like Disneyland for grown ups!"

I rolled my eyes. What in the hell was I thinking hiring this schmuck? Granted, he was great at his job, but his personality and lifestyle away from work was just embarrassing. This place had class and Edward and I had reputations. His childish ways could get us kicked out of here.

"Dude," I mocked, "act your fucking age." I glanced around to see if our waitress was heading back with our drinks. If I was going to put up with not only Edward tonight, but Mike as well, I was going to need a drink. Something probably stiffer than beer. I sighed. Edward had obviously suggested coming here for a reason, but I just wasn't sure if I would be finding out what that reason is. He clearly needed a distraction, but I'm not sure fake tits and stretched out vaginas were what he was looking for. Mike on the other hand, well... we know he didn't have high standards.

I watched as Mike scurried off behind some girl who's ass was hanging out of her barely there panties, tits out in the open air, and more makeup than any department store.

Edward groaned. "Why the fuck is he here? He's a fucking embarrassment."

"I'm sorry man, I had no choice. You called me when we were working on an assignment together. And what are you bitching to me for? You know how he is, he's your client!"

"Don't remind me."

The buzz around us was... The tension was palpable. Silence lingered before I decided to speak my mind once again.

"Bro, I think you should apologize." I didn't want to meet his gaze. I knew how it worked on people in court. Not to say that I was afraid of him, but I didn't want my own brother using his courtroom voodoo shit on me.

From the corner of my eye I could see Edward glancing away from the stripper still perched on his lap, his eyebrows slightly cocked. "Apologize? To whom?"

"Jasper man. You really fucking pissed him off. And to Mom and Dad. Mom especially. That really pisses me off that you upset her like this."

"If anybody owes anyone an apology, it's Jasper owing one to me. Alice's clumsy guest completely ruined my fucking deck. And Tanya wasn't pleased that she managed to get all the press."

I sighed. I knew my brother was swept away in the glitz and glamour of Miami's elite especially when he married Tanya. I was still hoping however that he would remain true to himself. "That's what life is to you isn't it? Money and cars and press and wealth."

"Is there anything else? Emmett, you know what it's like down here. This is what Miami is all about." Edward cockily smiled as he threw his arms in the air, as if to suck in the atmosphere of the entire room.

"But it's not what you're all about Edward. Who the fuck are you these days?" I rolled my eyes at him. I was sick of not knowing who he was anymore. "You know what I think your problem is?"

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "Enlighten me big brother. Why don't you psycho-analyze me."

"I think you're jealous."

"Jealous?" Laughter erupted across from me. He pushed the girl off his lap shoving a few bills in her g-string before waving her away. "Do go on Em."

"Yeah, you heard me, I said jealous. I think you're jealous of Jasper. He's known this Alice girl for what... a week? And he's falling in love. He's crazy over her. You've known and been married to Tanya now for how long? I'm not so sure you even know what love is."

It was a low blow, I knew that. But I need something to get a reaction out of him. He was giving me nothing, as desperately as I wanted him to.

Edward exploded, nearly flying from his chair, inches from my face. His breath smelled of heavy liquor. His chest heaved as he pointed a finger into my ribs. "You don't know FUCK about my life. Don't sit here and point fingers at me. You're not in the right place to be telling me about love."

"You're right little brother, you're right," I nearly yelled as I pushed his finger away from me, watching as he stumbled slightly. Grabbing my beer I tried to swallow as much as I could in one gulp. "Is that what you want to hear? You. Are. Right." Putting my glass down on the table, I scattered a few large bills across the top. I reached into the breast pocket of my jacket, fingering a thick envelope. I almost didn't want to give this to him, but I wanted to try to make things right. I had to believe I was doing the right thing.

"Here, these are for Monday night. I don't know why in the fuck I'm giving you these, but just make an appearance. Whit will be there. It'd be nice if you two would smooth things over." I didn't like that they were fighting. I didn't like that Edward and I were fighting. Or that he was being an ass to nearly every person he came in contact with.

He riffled through the envelope finding tickets to Miami Heat game. He once again rolled his eyes. "I don't need your charity, brother. I can get tickets all on my own."

"God, will you shut the fuck up and take them? Fix things Edward. He's your friend. Did you forget that?"

I needed to get out of here before I said something I regretted.

"You might be able to boss people around at your job Emmett, but you're not the boss of me," Edward snickered as he grabbed yet another floozy, pulling her on top of him, her breasts bouncing playfully in his face as she landed in his lap.

I turned from the table, not acknowledging his comment or his actions. I was done with him for now. Whenever he decided to pull his head from his ass, he could come and talk to me. I tried. For Jasper's sake, for Mom's sake.

"Fuck off Edward," I barked over my shoulder. I didn't turn, I didn't want to see his face anymore, in fear I would pound it to a messy pulp. Walking out the door I shielded my eyes from the setting Miami sun. Happy hour was over. Walking to my car, I only hoped that something would change Edward back into the brother I once knew.

* * *

I know it's short but we felt it was necessary to throw this in there. Trust us.

I can't give an exactly date as to when the next update is going to be given Mr. Cullen's condition at the hospital. Everything is different day to day, so please, I hope you understand. You guys are the greatest and we want to try and please you as best as we can. But I can tell you it's underway and we will try our best to get it out asap.

If you want updates on the hubs or just want to have some fun, please follow us on Twitter: NaughtyLawyerEd - it's a good time I promise!

A few friends of ours have also organized a support group for Cullen's hub, so if you are interested in any information, please contact me and I can give you some information.

Thank you guys again. So, so much.


	9. Chapter 6: Heat

A/N:

Finally right? We know this chapter has been a long time coming. And we only hope that it's been worth the wait.

Thank you all so, so much for your support, patience, understanding, etc. during this time. Mr. Cullen still has some recovery road to travel down but he is doing much, much better. For an update and the full story on his condition go here: http: / edwardsmynaughtylawyer(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2010/09/true-friend-is-rare(dot)html

We won't keep you waiting much longer, so let's head back to Miami. Enjoy loves!

* * *

_Something takes a part of me_  
_You and I were meant to be_  
_A cheap fuck for me to lay_  
_Something takes a part of me_

**Freak on a Leash - Korn**

Monday came a little too quickly for my liking. It didn't help in the least that I had to avoid my morning stop at Jitters just to avoid running into him. I sat at my desk trying to choke down a stale cup of coffee, grimacing as a strong taste of burnt Styrofoam assaulted my palette. My mind was still reeling, and I couldn't decide if it was from the cheap caffeine buzz, the ass chewing I had received over the weekend from Jacob, or the little tryst I had the very same day in Edward's office.

With caffeine finally starting to settle in, I nervously tapped my pump clad foot against my desk. Looking over my shoulder I peered out of the floor to ceiling glass windows; the Biscayne Bay sparkled like a million tiny diamonds as the sun continued it's morning rise over the city. I couldn't help but be reminded of Edward's office. True, my view of the city was nothing to pout over, but it wasn't only mine, I had to share with quite a few other colleagues. Edward's view was his own. A splendor he himself was only privy to, the only exception being his clients. Still yet, they had to pay to receive such a sight. A sight, I couldn't help to admit I would like to indulge in.

Though his words were harsh, his actions were vulgar and his reputation was despicable, I was still enthralled. To say he had given me the best sex of my life more than once was an understatement. To say I was sucker for asshole Floridians with larger than life egos, was an even bigger understatement.

As if it my legs had a mind of their own, they started to work their stresses out. Instead of nervously tapping against my desk, they started to rub together. The new movement created a more than pleasurable sensation between my legs, hidden completely under the safety of my tiny desk cubicle. I couldn't help but let out a slight moan as visions of Edward and his office flooded my sex induced mind.

_Edward donned only in a loosely fitted tie, his toned, naked body hovering above me as he splayed me across his desk, my hair fanning over the edge, his fingers creating delicious goosebumps across my skin . Random files fluttered to the ground as he propped my feet over his shoulders, his teeth nipping at the fleshy part of my ankles. Reaching for his tie, I smiled in pleasure, watching it tighten around his neck, forcing his perfected face towards mine, my lips eager and waiting for his own._

"Morning," Jake's voice burst through my mind, the image of Edward making a sudden, unexpected departure.

Blushing, I nodded acknowledging his presence as he took perch atop my desk, stray pencils rolling onto the floor. Jacob's normally shining face, frowned. Immediately I knew he had mistaken my gesture, I was positive he thought I was still rattled by his little burst of anger he had displayed and even though a part of me was, the bigger part of me was blushing profusely. My little explicit, early morning thoughts had caused a wetness to seep through my panties. I knew there was no possible way Jacob would realize, however the fact that I was mere inches from Jacob when a pool was gathering between my legs caused me to feel slightly foolish.

"Bella, listen I'm sorry for Saturday," Jake began before I held my palm up to interrupt him.

"No need Jake, you were right. I was completely in the wrong," I implied, my mouth suddenly dry, wishing I could explain to Jake the events that had actually taken place.

Jake's infectious smile returned, only this time larger and more pronounced. I couldn't help but smile along with him, giving anything to completely rid the few straggling remaining thoughts of Edward that hovered behind in my confused head.

I noticed Jacob starting to fidget next to me, clumsily fingering a few files and running the edge of his index finger along the top of my computer monitor. I had worked for and known Jake on a personal level long enough to pick up on his mannerism, and I was almost positive he was prepping to drop a bomb on me the size of Hiroshima. I gulped in anticipation, my mouth suddenly becoming more stale than before.

"Listen Bells, I wanted to make it up to you. You know, sort of like an 'I'm sorry your boss is such an asshole' apology." Jake continued to sweat, his meaty palm rubbing the back of his damp neck nervously. "Like .. uh .. dinner maybe?"

I suddenly felt nauseated.

Not that Jacob himself gave me a queasy feeling. In fact when I first was hired here at the Times, many long nights waiting for Mike were spent daydreaming about Jacob keeping me company through the lonely solitude of the night. Hell, dinner even sounded perfect. It would get me out of the house, get my mind off everything and everyone that had been clouding my life lately. I'd been out to dinner with Jake more than a handful of times, but never as a two-some. Alice, Cynthia or some of my other colleagues would always accompany us. Jake had never singled me out, and this invitation felt more than just a dinner date. I knew his intentions and I wasn't ready to include him in the mess I had recently made of my life. It wasn't fair to him in the least. Although he would never realize, I was doing him a huge favor.

"Listen Jake," I cleared my throat. "Dinner sounds great, it's just that I don't think I'm quite ready." I presented my best "I'm going through a really tough divorce so you really need to pity me" doe eyes and prayed like hell Jake would succumb.

Instead, his smile disappeared for the second time in minutes. Clearing his throat he stepped away from my desk. "So, the Heat game is tonight," Jake announced, while straightening his tie, seeming to forget only moments ago he had asked me on a date. I may have been naive when it came to most men, but Jacob I knew. The color of rejection was painted all over his face.

"Doesn't Eric cover sports events?" I lightly argued, watching as Jake seemed to get more irritated by the minute.

"Sure he does. However, I thought I'd give him the night off. You know after you so graciously offered to put in some overtime. Bella, I need you to cover this story," Jake requested, however it rolled off his tongue as more of an order.

"But Jake, it's a sports story. Why don't you have one of the guys in another department cover it?" I nearly whined. "I don't know the first thing about sports, much less how to write a whole article on them."

"Do you really need me to remind you?" He sternly replied.

_No, trust me I haven't forgotten._

"Look, it's a really important game. We're heading into the playoffs and with this game, it puts us one step closer. Take all the notes you can manage and I'll try to help you with the rest when I get a spare minute, deal?"

"But Jake...," I pleaded as he thrust a press badge into my hands.

"Don't let me down Bella. I'm counting on you."

He walked away with a wave of his hand. I sighed. I knew I lost the battle. Even though I agreed to putting in some overtime, I hadn't the slightest clue Jacob would be sending me to a sports event. In that case, I would have rather taken up a second job as a bagger at the local Piggly Wiggly to cover the expenses of the infamous deck scandal. If he only knew. I already had let myself down, it was only expected that I let everyone else in my life down as well.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I scowled to myself as I gathered my personals and sulked my way to the parking lot. Realizing the time, my hopes of changing out of my more than agitating skirt and deathly uncomfortable pumps suddenly took a place on the back burner.

Traffic, per usual was hell. My car inched along the expressway and I could only hope of arriving at the American Airlines Arena on time. Fear of pissing Jake off even more than he already was burned in my chest as I finally managed to park my car. The sting of my heels chaffing against my feet was ignored as I burst into full sprint towards the building.

Flashing my badges to security, I continued to curse my heels as they annoyingly clinked against the slippery floors of the arena. I nudged my way through the spirited fans, trying my best to avoid the already drunken men and their larger than life glasses of beer. I didn't need to show up for reporting perfumed of liquor. If I wasn't already on Jake's shit-list, that would definitely put me as a front runner.

Finally sighing with relief, I managed to find my seat in press row, trying to shield myself and blend in with the other reporters, but I failed miserably. I managed to trip over three sets of feet nearly landing into an innocent bystanders lap. The majority of them were men, each of them chuckling and looking professional in their sports coats and ties. They seemed much more enthused and ready to do their jobs, with their portable laptops and voice recorders. I, on the other hand was less than excited and profusely blushed as I took my seat. I foolishly retrieved a Miami Times memo pad and pen with a partially chewed cap from my worn work bag.

My face was still crimson red as the players took to the court, practicing their free throws and lay-ups. I tried my hardest to focus on the players, trying to memorize their numbers to the corresponding names stitched to the back of their jerseys. However, there were too many players on the court. I couldn't keep tabs on each on them. Sighing, I looked down at my memo pad to view the notes I had taken.

Miami Heat vs. Chicago Bulls

_Ball goes in hoop._

_Very important game._

_Lots of tattoos on players._

Quite honestly this was useless. It seemed as if the more the players scrambled around the court, the more my mind started to wander. I was everywhere but the game. I was with Jacob in his office, his angered face causing me to cower. I was with Alice in the courtroom, her brutal words desperately trying to win my case, while her eyes flirted with the judge. I was with Cynthia in our small cubicles, her face grimacing in horror as I exposed my secrets.

Most of all I was with _him_...

He was everywhere. Suddenly a man that I should have no desire for, a man that was out to ruin my entire being, consumed my entire life. His smell was embedded in my nose, his voice rang in my ears, his touch still burned my skin.

Before my brain was able to launch into a full fledged sexcapade, Edward's face diminished from my mind, as the large jumbo-tron located at the top of the building came to life. The crowd hushed, and suddenly my past became a very uncomfortable present. Mike stood at the side of the court, welcoming the crowd with a loud hello. He had cleaned up well since I had last seen him in the courthouse. He was well groomed in a pressed, black suit, red tie and a fake smile that sickened my stomach.

As my stomach turned, the men around me feverishly pecked away at the keys of their laptops, their full attention on Mike as he interviewed several of the players, seeming to pump them up for the game. However, my attention was not on Mike, the players, nor my ill attempted notes. My focus suddenly was tuned in to the crowd behind Mike, the few lucky fans who had scored court side seats. Though the camera's focus was fuzzy, one of the three figures sitting behind Mike was all too familiar. In that instant I knew the trio of men weren't just some 'lucky' fans.

As the camera's focus began to clear, I could make out the blonde unruly hair of Judge Whitlock, his unique facial features and addicting smile visible even through the camera's lens. He was laughing, joking with a man sitting next to him on his left. The man was significantly larger than Judge Whitlock, his broad shoulders easily filled the sports coat he wore. His hair was styled short, his eyes gleamed mischievously and a pair of dimples softened his face. It took only mere seconds to realize this was the man who had accompanied Edward the night at the club. Even though he had disappeared in the shadows, his attractive features were unmistakable.

Next to them sat Edward. To my surprise he wasn't in his usual suit, instead he wore a pair of casual grey slacks, a black dress shirt, the sleeves rolled to his elbows and to complete his outfit a very loose fitted grey tie. His hair was even more unruly than Judge Whitlock, the amber locks jetting out in every direction.

Unlike Judge Whitlock and the large man next to him, Edward was looking away from the court, his piercing green eyes fixated on something other than the unfolding game. My eyes flickered from the jumbo screen above me, only to land in direct contact with his. Though we were on exact opposites of the arena, I still could clearly see the sickening smirk that splayed across his lips.

My body shuttered as I tried my best to conceal myself, sliding as far down in the seat as I possibly could. It was no use. Edward was still fixated on me, even though the game had already began, it was as if I was the only other person in the entire square footage of the arena.

I cursed myself silently as I inched myself further into the chair, wishing I could melt into the plastic surface. Even though I wasn't returning his gaze, I could still feel his eyes upon me. The mere thought made me uneasy, yet burning with excitement at the same time.

As the game continued, I managed to muster up the courage to peek through my lashes, expelling a sigh of relief when I noticed Edward's focus finally was directed at the game. His face lacking expression even though the rest of the Heat fans filling the arena cheered on the players adorning the court.

Focusing on my pitiful notes once again, I realized I was out of my element. Yet again, I had been beaten when I wasn't even trying to play the game. Looking at the scoreboard I realized it was nearly halftime and decided my best possible move would be to leave the game, regardless of Jake's threat earlier in the day. Even though I offered to put in extra time to pay off the hefty bill the Times had received, I figured I could always catch the highlight reel Mike always hosted later on in the evening when I returned home. Even though the thought of turning on the television and inviting Mike into my bedroom made me cringe, I figured he could at least be of some pleasure.

Minutes before the first half ended, I quickly began to collect my belongings and make my way to the end of the row, trying my hardest for a second time not to trip over random pairs of feet. Two steps from the aisle, the Heat managed to steal the ball from the opposing team, causing the crowd to burst into a cheering frenzy. Taking the opportunity, I shoved my way into the crowded aisle, taking the stairs two at a time and thanking my mother for blessing me with a fairly tiny frame as the crowd completely engulfed me, giving me easy access to my getaway route.

Barreling through the crowd, I fumbled through my bag for my cell phone, frantically pushing away at Alice's numbers.

"-lo?" I managed to hear Alice's voice from the receiver.

"Alice!" I screamed. "He knows him!"

"-Ella -hat? Wh- you -lking -bout?"

"Fuck!" I panicked, managing to gather a few odd looks from the crowd. "Alice... he knows him. He's at the Heat game with him. They... they... they're friends!" I was nearly shrieking, my voice high pitched as I tried to speak through the horrible reception. I had wanted to warn Alice and I was failing miserably. Wanted to warn her that the asshole himself knew Judge Whitlock; her current fling.

"Alice? Alice! Can you hear me? Edward knows him! Edward knows- FUCK!" With a quick turn of the corner, I had managed to collide with something or someone, knocking the cell phone my hand, along with all of my belongings. Before dropping to my knees from the impact, a strong hand managed to grab my waist, pulling me against a firm sturdy chest.

"Just who do I know Mrs. Newton? Enlighten me," a familiar chuckle tickled at my ear. My blood started to immediately boil. The excitement I had from seeing him earlier on the screen was replaced by a sudden rage.

Letting go of my waist, he bent down to pick up the Times notebook I had scribbled my poorly attempted notes on.

"Leaving so soon? It's only halftime, the fun has merely begun. Looks as if you were leaving in quite the hurry."

"I, uh..." was all I could manged to audibly say when the buzzer went off signaling the end of the first half. I was hoping to make my escape, to bolt for the nearest exit when I spotted Mike making his way through the crowd, followed by Judge Whitlock and the strong man out in front of the two acting as a make shift bodyguard. Quickly pivoting towards Edward, my eyes pleaded with him as to not give me away. As if managing to collide with Edward wasn't bad enough, meeting my soon to be ex-husband and the Judge preceding over our case didn't sound like my idea of a great night out.

"Come with me," he gruffly spoke in my ear as he took a strong hold on my upper arm, pulling me quickly away from the crowd; away from people; away from witnesses. He didn't slow until we reached a nearly abandoned hallway. Grasping my forearm with an even more firm grip, he pulled me up a back flight of stairs. It was nearly impossible to keep up with him, my heels stung at my feet with each climbed step. Reaching the top of the stairs, I could barely manage a breath before he continued to lead me through another hallway with numerous doors. Finally he came to an abrupt stop, letting his grip go of my arm and reaching into his pants pocket producing a small key. With a final clearance check of the hallway, he thrust open the door, pulling me inside.

Discombobulated, I suddenly began to feel the hostility rising in my throat once again. "What the hell? You nearly yanked my arm out of it's socket. Where am I?"

Taking in my surrounding I noticed I was in a private box of some sort. When Mike first got signed on at ESPN he would spend hours on the phone gushing of excitement over the personal suites at various sporting events, often saying some were rather plush and extravagant. Edward's of course, didn't disappoint.

Just like his office, the front of the suite was a wall of glass, the view of the court unobstructed from the plush black leather couch that sat directly in front. A few bistro tables, accompanied by bar height stools, several large flat screen televisions, a large wet bar and even a decorative pool table were placed around the suite. In typical Edward fashion all of the adornments reeked of money and expensive designer tastes.

Ignoring my question completely, he looked down at my notepad he had still managed to carry under his arm. His eyes scanned the page before he let out a loud boisterous chuckle.

"Important game. Ball goes in hoop. Tattoos on players. My, my Mrs. Newton, I knew you could be inarticulate, but really, this is your best work yet. Bravo on such informative and well analyzed notes. You've managed to paint quite the vivid picture of the game," he sneered in my direction.

"Although now, I'm not quite sure why Jacob keeps you around. It's very obvious you're not much of a writer."

"I'm an editor," I pounced back, the tension quickly building up. "Sports aren't even my department. I'm here because some asshole sent my boss a bill for his precious deck that he claims I ruined.

"Pity," he snickered, the smirk never wavering from his face. "Then maybe you should treat ones property with a bit more respect. I'm sure your dear boss would love to know you were throwing his items across the arena floor," he laughed he held up the notebook.

I don't quite know what came over me. Maybe it was that he was objecting my ability to work, the fact that I was at a stupid basketball game working on overtime, or that yet again I was surrounded by everything expensive and everything Edward. When I was in his presence somehow I always felt less than par.

Shoving him towards the back of the suite, he dropped my notebook in surprise. I continued to push until his back was against the glass, where I continued my rant. "And that same asshole thinks he can get off on doing whatever the fuck he thinks he can do! Putting others down, belittling them, making them pay for things, when everyone knows damn well that he can afford everything himself!"

"I'd watch it if I were you Mrs. Newton. You wouldn't want to add 'ruining my basketball suite' to your list of damages."

"You're an asshole," I spat out, quickly raising my hand, reaching out to slap him. But as usual, he seemed to anticipate my moves and grabbed my wrist, spinning me around and pinning me against the window.

"Hmm," he breathed. "Always the feisty one. I like that in you Mrs. Newton, it makes things more... pleasurable."

The tension suddenly became thick, permeating the room. Running his palms over my hands, he splayed them above my head, his knee thrusting between my legs, spreading them apart. Immediately I could feel the embarrassing pool of heat threatening to drip down my thighs. The tension was thick, permeating the room.

Biting at my lower lip, I looked over the arena, fans not nearly feet from us cheering as the Heat continued to score as the second half began. I could only pray that the tinted glass was shaded, granting us at least a bit of privacy.

His breath was warm against my neck, shivers flooding my spine. "Take a look Mrs. Newton. You're on display for all of Miami to see. You enjoy having others watching you about to get fucked?"

All I could do was manage a slight moan. His words were so dirty, filthy even; but I'd be damned if they weren't making me hot.

Slowly, he began to drag his hands down my arms. Goosebumps arose in the wake of them. I began to quiver in anticipation of what was to come. I knew I should storm out and leave him hanging but could I really deny myself again? He knew me better than Mike ever had; hell, than I even knew myself. He had awakened something in me that I didn't realize was dead. I was hooked, an addict even. I needed more.

"If I didn't know any better, Mr. Cullen, I'd say that you rather enjoy others watching you. You are a public figure of Miami after all, what's another display to you?" I defiantly spat back.

He groaned in my ear and pressed his now throbbing dick in my back. "You better watch what you say Mrs. Newton, you know how much slander can get you into trouble."

Spinning me once again, my back now pressed firmly against the glass, he suddenly began to assault my neck, his warm lips littering my skin with fire. I couldn't help but to release a slight pleasurable moan as his tongue danced from my throat to the soft spot of my lobe, ending his trail with a soft nip from his teeth. His hands snaked up the side of my blouse, my breaths becoming erratic and exceptionally unsteady. My head started to spin once again as his fingers smoothly unhooked a few of the blouse's buttons, my mind not able to form a coherent thought. He seemed to relish in this, taking longer on each than he had the last.

"Edward," I breathlessly whispered, my insides battling between a war of pleasure and corruption. "This has to stop."

A low protest formed in his chest. "Fuck that. We're not stopping," he ground out as he continued his invasion of my body.

I wanted him to continue; I needed him to continue, but I knew better. No matter how badly I wanted this, no orgasm was worth it. "No, seriously, it's too risky. There's... there are too many people. Anyone can see..."

Grabbing my wrist, he pulled them above my head, the strain sending a slight surge of pain through my body as he pinned me further to the glass. I tried to break myself from his grasp, but he was too strong and suddenly I became much too weak under his spell to continue to challenger him.

His gaze flickered to my eyes momentarily before landing on my nearly exposed chest. Lowering his head, his teeth began nipping at the last hooked button. A loud gasp escaped my mouth as his tongue teased my lace covered breasts, his grip at my wrist tightening with each pass.

"This ends when I say it ends, Bella."

My breath hitched, and all thoughts left my mind. He didn't want this to end as much as I didn't. But this couldn't go on, it was so wrong.

Leaving my chest, his eyes locked with mine. For a moment we were silent. No banter, no harsh words, only the exchange of uneven breaths. I was completely enraptured with this man, no matter how spiteful his words were, no matter how bile his actions, when I was with him nothing else seemed to matter. All of the insecurities I had harbored from my previous marriage dissipated into thin air when Edward laid his hands on me. Even if I was only with him for mere seconds, those few seconds were consumed with more lust filled pleasure than I had even experienced in my entire existence.

"Finish what you started then, Edward."

A growl escaped his chest as he ripped my blouse open, his hands releasing my breasts from their lace prison. Our tongues danced together as we tripped our way to the leather couch.

Feeling a bit forceful, I pushed Edward down onto the plush cushions, his hands desperately clawing for me as he fell. Gazing at him from under my lashes, I sauntered towards him. My shirt was open, my breasts on full display. Licking his lips, he began to loosen his tie.

"Keep the tie on," I ordered, surprised by the tone in my voice.

He groaned as it dropped from his hands reaching for me as I stood before him. I pulled back momentarily, taking in the view. He was gorgeous and waiting; a change in how our previous trysts had been. He watched me through hooded eyes, his demeanor seeming to change as I straddled him, his hands automatically gliding up the sides of my thighs.

"Bella, I can't wait to be buried deep inside of you," Edward whispered, the words barely audible to my ears.

Cocking my head, I gave him a quizzical stare. He had cracked, his hard exterior had fallen even if only for a moment. No. This was not going to be sweet. This was going to be rough and dirty, just like him.

"No, Edward. You're going to fuck me in front of all of these people just like you said you would."

Quickly removing his belt, I flung it across the suite, the sound of the leather strap hitting a random bar stool filling the air. Without hesitation I worked as quickly as I possibly could on his button and zipper, a small smile gathering at my lips as my fingers grasped his cock. He sighed in content as I enveloped him, pulling it from his pants, exposing him to me and possibly the rest of Miami.

There was no time for foreplay, I needed him inside of me now. My body was longing for his dick to be buried inside.

Reaching under my skirt, I pushed my thong to the side. Before he had time to react, I slammed down on him, letting him fill me completely.

"Fuck..." he cried as he threw his head back..

"Do you like that, Edward? Do you feel me all around you? Do you feel the affect you have on me?" I breathed out in between pound after pound. His hands tried to get a steady grip on my hips but I was working too quickly for him to grasp what was happening. I suddenly felt empowered; strong and needy. I would take what he would give and demand for more.

"Ungh, Bella. It's... it's the same for me. You... ungh... the same." He managed to muster up.

Digging my fingers into the back of the couch, I desperately tried to keep the same pace. I needed this; needed to stay in control. His momentary break allowed me power over him.

"Fuck," I said, as my grip began to loosen. I realized I was losing control. Noticing this, Edward grabbed my hips and pulled me from him. I immediately wanted to cry at the loss of him inside of me, however within moments I was back against the window, the cool glass stinging at my warmed flesh.

"You wanted me to finish what I started Bella? Well, it started here against the window for all of Miami to see. Let them see you my little voyeur, let them see you."

He spread me as he had before, my hands wide against the glass, my legs spread just as wide; open and waiting for him.

"You're wetter than you normally are Bella, why is that? Are you hotter knowing that people could be watching us? Yes, that must be it," he said as he slammed back into me.

"Shit!" I gritted out through my teeth and slammed a hand against the glass. This was the point of no return. I'm sure at least someone out there had noticed the activities going on in this suite, but I just did not care.

He continued to pound into me relentlessly, like a madman, my name falling from his lips over and over again like I was some goddess he was paying homage to.

"I'm close Edward. Please," I pleaded. I was nearly there, I needed him to finish quickly. "Come with me Edward."

Moving his hands to my shoulder, he began to thrust harder, so hard I was certain the glass would give as I was pushed relentlessly against it.

"Yes, Bella, I'm there, right... there," he moaned out.

I screamed his name once more as I felt my walls pulsating against him. He cried out as he released himself from me, his warmth flooding over my back as he came. We both stilled, neither wanting to move.

Sweeping me hair over my shoulder, I felt Edward place a kiss along my shoulder blade, the gesture so light I was unsure if I had even felt it.

"Straighten yourself up before you walk out of here. You don't want people to think you were just fucked at a Miami Heat game. It wouldn't be hard for them to figure it out with you looking the way you do."

Anger filled me immediately. Pushing myself from the glass I turned to look into his cold eyes. I had tried to play his game but realized all too late that I could never match him. I wasn't him. I had one thing that he seemed to have lost. I had emotions; feelings; a heart. His was buried so deep inside, so far gone, underneath all of his lies and deceptions. In that moment I actually felt sorry for him. And I knew no matter how much he hurt me or put me down, that I would always be a better person that he could ever hope to be.

I began to put myself together as best as I possibly could, given the state the material was in. By now I had shed more than enough tears over this man, still yet I found it hard not to tear as I walked across the suite, Edward gathering his things as I reached the door.

"See you in court, Mrs. Newton," I heard as the door shut behind me.

* * *

A/N:

We hope it was well worth the wait for everyone!

Again, we cannot stress enough how much everyone means to us for being so patient with waiting for the update. This summer has brought on a lot of health issues for many of us in this fandom community. With that in mind, please remember to be respectful of one another. We are all a part of this community and it is a great one! Sometimes it's easy to forget how much we appreciate one another and sometimes we take it for granted. It just takes a moment to say hi or thank you.

We promise that we are trying to get ourselves back on schedule and track.

Come play with us on Twitter! (at)NaughtyLawyerEd and even Edward has one (at)Miamiward

Believe us when we say thank you is not enough. But thank you.


	10. Chapter 7: Spike

A/N:

We're not going to drag this out... you know, we know, everyone knows. We're sorry. But yay we updated!

Mr. Cullen is doing well. Thank you to those who have continued to ask and support us. We hope you're still hanging in there with us. We're grateful to have such wonderful and understanding fans. You guys are the best!

We don't own Twilight but we do own Twilight water bottles... filled with Lemonade... and vodka... Grey Goose of course :) (shout out to Jen!)

_We last saw these two crazy cats getting cosey in a suite at the Miami Heat game... *fans self*_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Spike**

_"She looks to tell me when it's over cause I would never leave you high and dry..._

_You bring me down, bring me down, bring me down and not again..._

_I think you got me where you want me"_

_**You Got Me - Crash Kings**_

**TanyaPOV**

_Clink._

_Clink. Clink. Clink._

_Clink._

I lifted my head to see my husband sitting across the kitchen table from me, his attention on nothing but the morning paper. He had just dragged himself from the warmth of the bed only ten minutes prior; his white cotton shirt still wrinkled from his slumber. His messy locks jetted out in every direction; the early morning sunshine highlighting his auburn tints. A hot, steaming cup of tea sat in front of him; the silver spoon he held banging noisily against the porcelain cup with every stir.

"Is it completely fucking necessary to stir your god damned tea every two seconds?" I belted from across the table, watching as a sarcastic smirk spread across Edward's face. The same face that once in my life, many years ago, I would have craved to stare at. However, now, his perfected features only irritated me.

"Necessary, no. However, I happen to enjoy the noise. You aren't one to hold early morning conversations and the silence is quite deafening, not to mention a bit tense," Edward spat back, his words tainted with a heavy dose of bitter.

He continued to stir his tea loudly for a few more seconds before he peered through his lashes, catching my annoyed gaze. The warmth in his eyes, that I had always managed to lose myself in, was now replaced by a depth of ice. A chilled sea so cold, it even managed to emit a spark of fear from me on occasion.

I huffed, crossing my arms against my chest as I leaned back, my blonde locks falling over the back of the chair. Edward continued to stare, his lips pursed as if words were ready to spill from his lips. Through his icy pools I could clearly see his unpronounced resentment. It was as if he was waiting for me to retaliate against his statement so he could have the pleasure of bickering with me once again.

This is what we had become. Sparring partners. Two individuals trying so desperately to one up the other. We struggled with everything in our relationship. Romance, honesty, compassion ...sex. However we played one hell of a game together, each of us on the opposing team. Neither of us willing to give in.

However, this morning I didn't feel like transforming myself into combat mode, he could walk away with a short lived glory. I had more important things on my mind than Edward. Fashion Week was quickly approaching in New York and I had still yet to sign on to a designer. I had received a handful of invitations to walk the runway, none that seemed to peak my interest as of yet. I was holding out for some of the bigger names as I knew they always asked later in the season. A trip to New York was in the near future and that meant prepping for the trip: a rejuvenating facial peel, complete with a follow up of Botox; the usual for me. Add extensions in my hair, manicure and pedicure, a few sessions to the tan salon and last but not least a trip to the dentist for a round of teeth whitening and I'd be set.

"So...," I began. "Will you be accompanying me on my trip to New York?" I already knew the answer, but I was willing enough to throw the question out in the open.

Grimacing, Edward set his cup on the table and pretended to make himself busy by absorbing himself in his copy of the Miami Times, flipping through the pages until he came across the sports section. His eyebrows arched in interest as his pupils scanned the page.

"Edward?" I repeated persistently.

"Tanya, you know I hate traveling up north." He sighed loudly behind the wall of inked paper.

"Suit yourself." I tried my best to plaster a fake pout of hurt across my face, only to be irritated as he paid me no attention, only continued to be amused at a certain page in the paper.

A photo on the front page of the sports section suddenly piqued my interest, just as much as the article seemed to be sparking Edward's. A photographer, who was obviously very close to the court had managed to capture a photo of Jasper, Emmett and Mike at the last Heat game. Mike who held a microphone in his hand, along with Jasper and Emmett seemed to be jumping out of their seats in pure joy; this particular shot had obviously been taken after the Heat had managed to score. The photo seemed innocent enough, however it lacked one element. Edward.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I apologized sweetly, a smirk spreading widely across my face.

Edward finally glanced from the paper, his eyebrows arching in question as they peered over the paper. "Sorry?"

"Yes, sorry. I've been so busy planning for New York that I forgot to ask you how your big guys night out went? You know, last week at the game?"

For a brief moment, Edward's eyes flicked back to the paper before returning to mine once again. "It was fine."

"Fine?" I mused. "Fine enough that you didn't sit with your 'supposed' friends?" I asked, my index finger pointing to the photo.

Edward turned the paper, taking a glance at the photo himself. "You know how I hate crowds Tanya. I chose to sit in the suite. The floor was filled with paparazzi and I didn't see it fit that I be photographed with my client alongside Jasper."

I sighed internally. Edward was much too quick on his feet. His brain processed at a much faster rate than most. His answer seemed honest and true, however I knew Edward well enough to know his statement was painted with lies. "My father's suite?" I spat back. "You know he despises you Edward. I'm sure he'd hate to know you have been lounging in his precious suite."

Edward smiled, yet again shielding his face with the paper. "Oh Tanya, I'm sure he'd hate me for a lot more than just lounging," he spoke, his statement cryptic. I didn't know how to respond; instead I chose to sit in silent.

"Big plans today?" Edward broke the silence, his gaze still not falling from the paper. "I have a volleyball game on the beach today; you're more than welcome to accompany me."

I rolled my eyes. Sparring partners. I asked him a question I know he would deny. He retaliated with an offer he knew I would never accept.

"No," I mumbled nonchalantly, pretending to avert my attention to my already perfectly groomed nails. "I have better things to do than to socialize myself with you and your little peons."

He chuckled being his paper. "Peons? Like I haven't heard that before. Is that the only word other than Botox that you seem to know in your vocabulary my sweet wife?"

I sweetly giggled, my voice ringing through the kitchen. However my insides, as frigid as I may have seemed, had been pierced.

"Besides," he continued, not letting up. "I don't think volleyball is your sport."

"And why is that?" I grinned as Edward stood from the table, taking the last few sips of his tea and refolding the paper into a perfect pile on the edge.

"Volleyballs tend to like fake blondes with overly large cartooned breasts and injected lips. I'd really hate for that money making face of yours to get a nice little dent in it before fashion week. It would be a pity."

Edward chuckled, not even passing me a stare as he left the room, leaving me alone with an empty porcelain cup, a crinkled newspaper and a photo of the editor of the sports article Edward seemed to be so interested in. Bella Newton.

* * *

**BellaPOV**

The pleasant warmth of the mid-morning Miami sun felt fabulous against my skin as I relaxed in my chair alongside a few other patrons at a quaint seaside bistro. The early morning joggers had since come and gone and the once busy jogging path was now replaced by a few sand volleyball courts. I waited for Alice, who as usual was running severely late. However, this morning I didn't much mind, I passed the time sipping on tequila sunrises and nibbling on a few bits of smoked salmon.

The past week had been unusually quiet. Too quiet. Cynthia seemed to convert into somewhat of a recluse since Jacob's mini bitching out session. She spent her days busily pecking away at her keyboard rather than camping out at my desk filling me in on all of Miami's current gossip. I missed her daily chats even if it was just talking about who recently got another larger set of breasts implants over the weekend. Oddly, Jacob seemed to be just as quiet. However, I suspected he had a severe case of 'I was turned down-itis'. He, just like Cynthia hoarded himself in his office spending hours on end without so much of a break. Each time he would pass my desk, his eyes would divert to the floor as if something on the polished tiles had sparked his interest. If the truth be told, he was intentionally avoiding me much to my dismay. Jacob and I had never been like this. To my recollection we had never went a period of time without talking to each other. To know his silence was caused by my decline heated me up.

To my even greater surprise, I hadn't heard so much of a peep from Alice the entire week. I had to take it upon myself to call her after work on Friday just to set up our brunch. Upon Alice picking up the line, I was bombarded with a whole pile of juicy news. If I was lacking gossip from Cynthia, Alice did her best to fill me in. I heard all about her current relationship with Jasper, some information I could have rather had done without.

After my close encounter at the Heat game I was surprised not to hear from her, much less anyone else. I was almost positive Edward and I couldn't have made the cleanest get away. To be honest, we were getting sloppy. Having a rendezvous in a private suite was horrendous enough. Getting pummeled against the glass of a private suite was just downright despicable. I deserved to get caught. We deserved to get caught. To be exposed for all that we were.

However, as usual, I couldn't stop thinking about him. Couldn't stop hearing my name escape from his lips. Watch as the color of his eyes softened as he entered me. Feel myself tingle as his fingertips traced unknown patterns against my skin. Listen as his moans grew deeper, more desperate each time I straddled him.

"Bella, hi! Sorry I'm late, traffic was a bitch. What the hell is up with that? It's Sunday for God's sake!" Alice's piney voice broke into my thoughts.

She greeted me with a quick kiss to the cheek, followed by a gentle hug. If I had any uneasy feelings prior to our brunch they quickly were shoveled out the door. Alice had a way of making people feel at ease.

"So... how's 'The Judge'?" I asked, smiling even though I didn't quite like the idea of them as a pair.

Alice flushed immediately. "Oh, Bella," she sighed. "He just makes my heart flutter. Every time I see him, I just fall so much deeper." She nearly squeaked in excitement.

I could see the admiration in her eyes and I immediately fell jealous. I missed that. Missed having that giddy, fluttery, butterfly feeling in your stomach when you saw somebody. Granted Edward sure did make me feel fluttery, however my butterflies were a perfect concoction of fear, anger and hatred. Feelings that were so strong they often over powered the bit of lust that lingered.

I smiled uneasily back at her. "Alice, do you think...," I paused for moment, knowing my next statement might be over the friendly boundary line. "Alice, do you think your relationship with Jasper could compromise the case?" Immediately my eyes dropped to the soft, cotton table cloth. I was much too embarrassed to look Alice in the eyes.

As if sensing my concerns, Alice gently placed her hand atop of mine. "Bella, sweetie. It's Miami. We all fuck each other. Lawyers fuck judges. Lawyers fuck their clients, and yes lawyers fuck other lawyers."

I let out a slight giggle, as Alice removed her hand and joined in my laughter. "Bella, it's simple. All the courts are concerned about is that they filter you through as quickly as possible. They marry you, then divorce you, then hopefully marry you again. It's one big grand money scheme. Money is everything down here. It fuels a fire and can easily spread the ashes to disguise even the most crooked of crooks. Maybe in smaller towns they're concerned about a compromise, but not here. It's petty to them. If the city of Miami was concerned about illicit behaviors compromising a case, well then fuck... they wouldn't be making any money and all of lawyers would be out of a job.''

I watched as her crimson red lips came in contact with the glass of her drink, her eyes closing as she took a large sip. "Besides..." She smacked her lips. "...I have no worries when it comes to Cullen. I have something to give Jasper that he never could."

Even though the sound of his name sent a very familiar, uncomfortable tingle searing through my spine, I urged her to press on as I popped another salmon roll into my mouth, washing it down with a sip of my cocktail. "What's that?"

Alice leaned back in her seat, crossing her legs, straightening her napkin over her lap. "The power of the pussy. Something Edward will never be able to give Jasper."

I came close to spraying the table next to us with my tequila cocktail, the liquid burning my nose as I held it in. A few females around us quietly covered their giggles and I sunk a little further down in my seat.

"Is that so Alice?" I coughed, patting my lips with my napkin.

"Of course. You don't see Jasper calling Edward in the middle of the night for a romp between the sheets do you?" she smiled yet again. "I highly doubt it and if he is, we have bigger problems then a case compromise."

I beamed at her once more, before grabbing a menu from the middle of the table. Alice followed suit as she munched on a few of the salmon appetizers I had ordered. A few silent moments had passed between us when I heard a slight profanity escape her lips.

"What?" I looked up, my eyebrows falling into concern.

"Speak of the devil." She pointed towards the beach, her perfectly manicured nail pointing over my head.

I didn't have to turn around in my seat to know what or whom she had spotted. I could feel him. The slight bit of strain invading the air. With hesitation I peeked over my right shoulder, the bright sun nearly blinding me as I scanned the beach.

It didn't take me long to spot him. He was quickly approaching the bistro, a volleyball in one hand, his other draped around the waist of a young, beautiful, curvaceous woman who boasted a barely there, red string bikini, the most flattering sun kissed skin and luscious waves of dark hair. If Miami had a poster child, she would be it. Tanya, Edward's wife wouldn't stand a chance. She wasn't even in the same league as this woman.

It took me a moment to drag my eyes from her as she nearly skipped across the beach, Edward looking very content with his arm draped casually around her curves. Two other women followed closely behind them and giddily chatted it up with each other. They were both beautiful in their own right, one tall and rather skinny, the other shorter and curvier however neither compared to the woman at Edward's side.

Despite the beautiful collection of women Edward had seemed to gather, no woman could disguise the inhuman allure his body just seemed to naturally seeping. His hair messily stuck out in every direction; his tanned skin looked radiant against the white swim trunks he boasted. His muscles looked unnaturally sculpted as he continued to walk towards the volleyball nets directly in front of our quiet bistro. I took notice as several women and even a few men watched him as he playfully laughed with his female companions, the only time I had heard a real laugh escape his lips since I had first met him. He looked comfortable with them, his mannerisms spirited and coy.

"See... now that's what Miami should be worried about. Assholes who are married and flaunt their despicable behavior for all of us to see. It's as if he doesn't even care," Alice piped up, my attention quickly diverting back to her as the harshness of her statement fully absorbed.

Mike had flaunted his women, had made a fool of me and it wasn't a major concern of his. It was as if the more women he slept with, the more this corrupt town gave him recognition and a status quo.

As if reading my thoughts Alice's face suddenly was painted with despair. "Bella," Alice cried, once again placing her hand over mine. "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean it that way. I .. God, sometimes I really don't think before I speak. I am so very sorry. Shit, I feel so stupid."

"It's okay, Alice," I whispered to her, the words nearly caught in my throat. Even though I knew Alice would never intentionally hurt me, the words still stung. It had been months since I had found out of Mike's sinful endeavors and still yet the wounds managed to stay very fresh, only ever really healing on the surface.

"It's alright," I repeated again. "I obviously am just attracted to that type. Men who claim to treat me like a goddess and behind my back are lying with everything that has two legs. I'm just a sucker for them I guess."

Alice continued to grasp at my hand for a slight moment her facial features softening, her eyes flickering with pity and sadness. She opened her mouth as if to speak, however before she could her eyelids flashed over my head, her expression suddenly becoming very cold.

"Out having a Sunday stroll after church?" Alice chimed in her sing song voice.

I turned to see Edward behind me, the three women he had been walking besides now further back on the beach, playfully bumping the volleyball over the net.

Edward chuckled, as I swallowed noisily. "Yes, Ms. Brandon, and funny I didn't see you there. Pity you missed it, it was such a lovely sermon. Must be much too busy fucking Judge Whitlock." He chuckled to himself. "Are you that pathetic and scared? Terrified you might actually lose so much so that you have to give up a little ass? Ms. Brandon, I would have thought more of you. I'm sure your parents would love to know all that money they spent on schooling for you is going to good use. Now tell me, what grade did you get in the 'Dick Sucking 101' class? From what Jasper tells me you're barely passing."

I didn't have to turn to feel the scorching heat coming from Alice. To be honest I was very much surprised she didn't hurl her petite body over the table, tackling Edward into the sand. Instead Alice handled the situation much better than I would have ever thought.

"Mr. Cullen, I don't think what I do or what I don't do outside of the courtroom, my parents, schooling nor any of my actions be discussed in front of my client. I would hope you have the slightest bit of intelligence to understand that."

Edward paused for a moment, his lips slightly parting as if he wanted to say something. He shot a quick glance my direction, and then closed his lips as if his statement was suddenly caught in his throat.

"Agreed," Edward murmured. His eyes flashed once again towards mine before he turned his back towards us, only to walk a few feet from the bistro. Choosing a spot near one of the volleyball nets, Edward sat in the sand adjusting his shoes. Even though his back was turned and his attention seemed to be on the three trophies he had brought, I still felt he was in hearing distance.

"So...," Alice started, offering up a smile as if nothing had happened. "So Cynthia tells me that you let down a very handsome, very sexy, very available Mr. Black."

"Cynthia," I murmured, rolling my eyes.

"Oh come on, Bella, you didn't expect her not to tell me did you? So, what's the catch? He's gorgeous and like I said very available. Cynthia tells me The Times gossip section is actually going to list him as one of Miami's most eligible bachelors. Their own chief editor; bachelor extraordinaire. So, you better get on it girl. Once that paper goes to press Jacob will have girls flocking to him left and right."

"Jacob's not like that," I mumbled, not being able to help myself from taking a slight peak at Edward who seemed to mysteriously be having quite the shoe dilemma as he tied then proceeded to untie his strings several times. "Besides, I'm just not ready. I'm not even divorced yet, Alice."

Alice sighed deeply. "Bella, I think you and I both know that no matter what the court says, you and Mike have been finished for a very long time. You don't need any judge, lawyer or court appointed paper to prove that."

Another point for Alice. Hurtful, but yet a point.

"Bella, Jake would be good for you. He's sweet, despite his little tirades. He worries about you and your well being. Hell, he even helped you find an apartment just so you had a place to stay in Miami. I think the two of you are so well suited for each other. I mean you can't be that oblivious to not notice the starry, swept away look he gets in his eyes when looks at you. The man turns to mush at your feet and is just starving for your attention."

Alice was right. Since the first day I had met Jacob Black, his eyes seemed to always focus on me. Yet again she was right about him being a decent catch. He was intelligent, had an amazing job and was well respected in the community, was admired and loved by most anybody who had the pleasure of meeting him. Not to mention his playful charm was addicting and in a way was a major weakness for me. But still yet, I couldn't bring myself to start anything with him.

I glanced quickly at Edward again, only to see him turn his head just as quickly. Internally I scolded myself, suddenly disgusted.

I could fuck Edward day in and day out and it didn't bother me in the slightest. I knew it was wrong, yet still. I was like a magnet. When I was around him either I hated him or I begged for him to fuck me harder. It was a no-win situation. Our relationship was a disastrous time bomb just waiting for the proper moment to explode. It wasn't some measly bomb that would harm only us, this bomb would deteriorate everything. Us, those around us, not to mention the entire town.

In the other corner was Jacob Black. One of the sweetest, most sincere individuals I had ever met in my entire life. He could give me everything Mike never could and yet, I ran from him. I couldn't persuade myself to agree to date him.

The man I would never be close to in my entire being was the one who I was running to, putting my life at risk just for a simple tryst.

"I'm afraid, Alice. I can't get hurt again. I loved Mike, I really loved him and I gave him everything that I knew how to give." I nearly started to weep, well aware that Edward was close enough to hear our entire conversation. "I can't do it again, Alice, can't open my heart. I'm just not ready."

Alice shook her head. "I understand, Bella, I do. I've been in your shoes before. Have been so heartbroken that I didn't think I could go on. But, I did and I think Jake is a good start for you."

I started to protest yet again when Alice's phone began to ring. I watched as her face instantly lit up and it didn't take me long to realize who it was. "Go." I smiled, waving her on. The talk about Jacob was only bringing up harsh old memories and equally harsh new ones. Jasper suddenly became my escape.

"Are you sure," she squeaked, her fists balling in excitement around her phone.

"Positive. I've got this." I nodded at the table.

Alice let out a slight squeal before propelling from her seat, giving me a slight wave before she started weaving her way through the tables and chairs. "Call Jacob." I heard her yell before she turned the corner, completely disappearing.

I laughed before realizing I was once again by myself and now vulnerable to Edward. However when I turned to see him, he was gone.

* * *

**EPOV**

I couldn't explain why I was so livid to hear his name. Jacob Black. The name simply disgusted me. Not only to hear it from Ms. Brandon's mouth, but watch it pour with ease from _her_ lips. The same lips that were wrapped around my cock not nearly a week earlier.

I couldn't stand to sit by the fence much longer. Standing up abruptly, I started to walk across the beach, my heels kicking up sand behind me. I passed Rosalie, Angela and Jessica; all boasted confused expressions on their faces.

"Edward!" I heard Angela yell from behind me as I continued to stalk passed the nets. "The game, Edward! The game!"

I chose to ignore her. Heat flushed through my veins as I stormed down the beach. I wasn't sure where I was going, I had just needed to get very far away in the quickest possible manner. My chest constricted and the familiar burn settled into my muscles as I continued to walk, pushing myself harder with each stride, nearly bursting into a run.

I felt invigorated. Straining, pushing, burning, however, I quickly came to a halt. It suddenly dawned on me that I was running away from the situation. Edward Cullen doesn't run away. Especially from some nobody, fresh meat lawyer, and especially not from _her_.

I shook my head to try to rid my mind of thoughts of her. _Her_.

I found myself heading back toward the restaurant. Surely her little friend had disappeared by now to do God knows what with Jasper. I was hardly surprised at Alice's behavior. I couldn't disagree with her. Everybody fucks everybody here, whether it's in a courtroom or the bedroom.

I casually strode back over to the bistro, yet again ignoring my girls who eagerly seemed to be waiting for me at the nets. Instead I watched Bella, her head bouncing from side to side, constantly glancing around, and perusing the scene. Since Alice had left moments before, I could only assume she was looking for one thing. Me. Grinning internally, I knew I had another victory over her. She couldn't deny me. As always, I would get what I wanted.

Her eye caught mine as I made my way toward her. In a rush, she gathered her things and clumsily clattered against the table, drawing attention to herself in her haste to make a getaway. I softly chuckled to myself. She couldn't run from me.

For every stride I took, she took three. As if she could sense my presence, she darted towards the restrooms.

"Mrs. Newton," I called out. She momentarily froze before breaking out into a run and disappearing behind the women's door, the large oak swinging in her disappearance.

I sighed, taking a quick breath before leaning into the door, pushing it open. I must say, I've been in an array of places in my lifetime, however, I don't think that I've made my presence known in a women's bathroom.

Upon my entrance I spotted an older woman, dressed in what appeared to be a man's suit standing at the marbled counter. Next to her was a basket with an assortment of ladies items, and a small crystal bowl that held only a few quarters. She gave me an odd look and it took me a moment to realize she must be a bathroom attendant. Hell, I only thought you found these in a men's restroom at the adult clubs.

Her expression was that of surprise as she raked her eyes over my nearly naked body. I was young enough to be her grandson, but figured if she let me stay, she could look all she wanted. I flashed a smile at her, my finger coming to her lips to shush her before she could speak. Thankful this pair of trunks had one pocket on the inside of the lining, I drew my fingers within my waistband, the old women's eyes lighting up, mimicking the size of golf balls. I grinned at her again and managed to fish out a few large bills.

"A few second of privacy please?" I whispered as closely to her ear as I could muster myself. The blush spread across her face as she agreed. She turned quickly on her heels, the door nearly hitting her as she turned around once again to eye molest my body.

I turned to the row of bathroom stalls, each painted over in a matte black finish with elegant silver scrawled patterns on each door. From my angle I could see her feet; she had her body pressed against the wall in the furthest stall from me. Smiling, I leaned against the counter, my eyes focused purely on her door.

"Did you honestly think you could run from me Mrs. Newton? Don't you understand I get what I want from who I want it from? I thought you would have learned that by now."

Silence.

"We can stay in here all afternoon if you like. You'll need to come out eventually. I have a few more dollars on me and I'm sure that old bag would let me stay in here all day if I'd only ask."

A few muffled words echoed through the walls of the room.

"Come now. Stop hiding, Mrs. Newton. Be a big girl and come out. I know you want to," I teased, laughing.

A bang clattered off the walls as she stepped out of the stall, the door hitting the tile with force. She turned to face me, her eyes narrowed and the anger mingled with lust rolled off her in waves. I braced myself for the confrontation. My cock twitched. _Mine_.

"Oh, now you want to talk Mr. Cullen? Who do you think you are? You think you can do this every time you're around me. This time, it's not happening. I don't want this. I don't want you."

I inched slightly forward, slowly creeping away from the counter, keeping my eyes locked on hers. I shook my head, "Oh Mrs. Newton, your words are useless to me when they are lies."

Her eyes widened before narrowing again. She was out for blood. The adrenaline pumping through my body went straight through to my cock and now I suddenly was starting to throb. Inching myself forward with each step, I pressed her back against the stalls and stood before her.

Her skin smelled of Miami. The scorching sun, the delicate smell of the sand and the ripe fruity smell of sunscreen. Suddenly, I was straining.

I watched her throat bob with each swallow she took. Obviously trying to formulate her way out of this. I stared, waiting, watching. I wanted to break her.

Then, she laughed.

"You're right, _Edward_."

I groaned at the sound of my name rolling off her tongue. She licked her lips greedily and pushed off the stall. Clawing at my chest, she pulled me towards her, turning me around and shoving me with force against the same stall she had been only seconds ago. Another groan passed my lips as I let her momentarily take control.

Her hands raked my body, tracing every outline, making their decent, before skimming my cloth covered dick, palming me.

"Mmm, why would I want to deny myself this? Of course this is what I want. _You_ are what I want."

Her lips hovered near mine. Her scent radiating off her now with force, hitting me wave after wave. I cried out silently, "_Bella..."_

A quick intake of her breath was all I needed to regain control. Grasping the back of her neck, I opened my mouth to hers and snaked my tongue inside. Greedily taking what was mine; what I thought I deserved. Her words could tell me she didn't want this, but her body always said otherwise.

Pressing her against me, I felt every inch of her. Lust had taken over and I wanted to swallow every part of her.

Her nails scraped across my scalp and tugged on my hair eliciting another groan. Thoughts of what happened in the suite at the game flooded my mind. I needed it again.

I pushed off the wall only to be slammed back into it. I was stunned. Her hot little mouth was everywhere. Lips, neck, skin. Every piece of me was now hers.

Shifting my hips towards her, she took a step back. "Ah, ah, Mr. Cullen."

I smirked at her knowing exactly what she was doing. I let her have her little fun for now, knowing that in the end I would still get what I wanted. _Her_.

"Oh now, now, Mrs. Newton, that's hardly fair."

Sharp eyes met mine as her nails dug harder against me. "Mr. Cullen, do you even want to discuss what is fair with me?"

Her hands traveled down my body until they reached the waistband of my shorts. That's right, she couldn't tell me she didn't want it. Crave it.

"What do we have here?"

Her hand firmly grasped me and moved up and down, stroking me. Her gasps and my pants increased with every pass she gave me. I reached down and tugged at my waistband, desperate to free my cock from behind its cloth confines. Realizing what I was doing, she slowly descended, resting on her heels and peering up at me. Licking her lips, she inched her way slowly up towards my cock's leaky head.

Closing my eyes, I threw my head back in anticipation. I knew she wanted it. Knew she wanted me. She could never deny me. I had her. Will always have her. Will continue to have her anyway I see fit.

"Jacob?"

Her sweet voice rang through the emptiness of the hollow bathroom walls.

What the fuck?

My eyes snapped open only to see Bella pull away from me, her cell phone to her ear and a devious smile plastered upon her face. I had been much too busy awaiting Bella's mouth I hadn't heard her rummage through her bag to retrieve her cell phone.

"So... I've been thinking, Jake, about the other day, that date you asked me about?"

I watched her pick up her bag, standing up to smooth out her clothes and walk away from me. I wanted to grab the phone from her, throw the damn useless piece of plastic on the ground and shatter it and Jacob Black into a million pieces. Inside I stood in silence, my shorts still lying around my feet.

Bella stopped to turn as her hand came to rest upon the door. She eyes made contact with mine before saying, "I think I'd like to reconsider. A date with you sounds perfect. Tomorrow night after work? Dinner sounds lovely."

Giggling loudly, she pushed against the door, her body disappearing into the bistro.

With that she left me standing in the women's restroom, alone, fuming, with my dick still hard and straining for _her_.

* * *

A/N:

We've always had this planned and we know you guys have been waiting for this moment, so tell us what you think!

Thanks again for the support! You guys are the best! xoxox


End file.
